


A Collection of all my old Creature/Cow Chop One shots.

by MystyPeach



Series: Collection of Old Works [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mpreg, Other, Smut, dont expect anything more from this fandom, enjoy?, like its kinda dead fanfic wise for me, like some are really old, old ass fics, trigger warning in some fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 58,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystyPeach/pseuds/MystyPeach
Summary: *NOTE THE SHIPS IN HERE ARE OLD AND INVOLVE PEOPLE THAT YOU MAY HAVE ILL WILL TOWARD PLEASE DON'T TAKE THAT OUT ON ME*This is the complete collection of my creature and cow chop oneshots i've written over the years. These are all being ported over from my wattpad which i'm closing in favor for this account. That does not mean i'll be writing more of this fandom, i just want them all in one spot.





	1. Intro/Explanation

SO this is going to be a collection of all my old one shots and maybe unfinished works from my old wattpad. I just want them in one place and since i never use watpad anymore i'm moving them here. some are really old and written poorly.. or they all are written badly, i liked them at one point. Enjoy and remember in time that weren't shit but know i don't want any shit for the old ships involving people that are no longer in fans favor. Anyway, Enjoy i guess?


	2. All a dream (Immortalfox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Apr 27, 2014

*Aleks' P.O.V.*

It was a very lovely day out and Aleks was at the park with his amazing boyfriend Eddie. He couldn't remember how long they had been there but the sun was starting to set. Eddie walked up behind Aleks and wrapped his arms around his waist. Aleks jumped slightly then relaxed into his boyfriend. Eddie gave him a kiss on the neck then whispered in his ear to follow him. With that Eddie removed his arms for Aleks' waist and then took his hand and started dragging him to a nice little hill that had a tree on it. Sat under the tree was a blanket that Eddie had set up earlier. A basket also accompanied it. Aleks' eyes widened when he saw what his boyfriend had set up when he had ran off earlier.

"Did you do this just for me?" The Russian questioned. Eddie just looked At his boyfriend and laughed. "No I did it for my other boyfriend... of cores I did it for you silly" The Hispanic giggled out. Aleks blushed slightly at Eddie's response. "You didn't have to do this for me" The younger man stated as the slight blush remand on his face. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." Eddie replied to his now bright red blushing boyfriend. The sight of the blushing Russian was just to much for Eddie. He giggled then gave Aleks a kiss on the cheek and lead him to sit down on the blanket.

Eddie got the food out of the basket that sat beside them. He'd not packed much as for he was not the best cook in the world but he knew Aleks would love it all the same. Eddie had packed some sandwiches for them to eat first. He'd also packed some chocolate covered strawberries and to wash it all down some soda how yummy. Eddie laughed at him self for the silly arrangement of food he had brought but to be honest the strawberries were the only thing he'd wanted to bring but since they had skipped lunch he'd thought it was good to have some real food first. Eddie handed Aleks a sandwich and a soda. Aleks took the food and thanked Eddie with a light giggle.

After all the food was finished Eddie laid on the tree and pulled Aleks close and wrapped his arms around him. Aleks snuggled into Eddies chest and said a muffled "I love you Eddie" Eddie smiled at this and kissed the top of Aleks' head and said. "I love you too." Aleks and Eddie sat there and watched the setting sun. It was such a beautiful day and spending it with Eddie made it even better. "Aleks..?" The other questioned. "Humm" The Russian said wile looking up at his boyfriend. Eddie looked Aleks in the eyes and said. "Aleks will you merry me?" Aleks looked at Eddie with wide eyes but before he could answer he was awakened from his dream by Kevin shaking him. "Get up Aleks! You need to get ready for the funeral today." Kevin said as he looked down at the sad Russian. It had all been a dream the day, the park, Eddie..

Kevin had left his room so he could get ready. Aleks could not believe that it was all a dream it felt so real. Aleks started to cry. Why did it have to be a dream? Why did it have to end? Why did he have to leave him. This dream sadly was not the first of its kind Aleks had had these dreams ever... ever since that day. The day his boyfriend had been taken from him. The dreams were a sick reminder of that day. how? well Eddie had been taken from him when their car got hit by another driver on their way to that said perfect day. The dreams he'd been havening since were how the day was suppose to play out but never did. Aleks sobbed to himself for what seemed like for ever. He finally pulled himself together so he could go say his final goodbye to the love of his life, the fiancé he'd never got to have. Aleks walked out of his room and looked at the ring on his finger sadly that would be the only ring there the only reminder of Eddie he'd have no matter were he'd go. Even to his grave.


	3. Friends with Benefits (Immortalfox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Apr 27, 2014

*Aleks' P.o.v.*

It was that time of the year again. where people were much kinder and happier. The time of the year that make it worth going though another shitty year. Although this year to Aleks was much better then many of other years. Why this year so much had happened to the young Russian. Yet so much didn't happen, but with Christmas coming up maybe Santa would bring Aleks the things he'd hoped to have happened. Though he had a feeling that it wouldn't happen. So the young male sat at the window of his shared apartment and watch as the snowflakes began to fall. Dreaming and hopping that this year Santa would hear his wishes. Aleks thought it was silly to be wishing for a man who he's know for quite some time to not exist, to make his wishes to come true but At this point in time he had more faith in a make-believe man then the actual man that he was wishing for. See what Aleks would wish for if he was given the chance was for his best friend Eddie to be his Boyfriend. Now what made this simple little wish so much more desired is that he damn well knew Eddie liked him in a more than a friend type way. Hell they have had anything from a simple kiss to heated make out sessions. They've even have had full on sex, but every time Aleks would mention maybe being more the "Friends with Benefits" Eddie would either one walk off/ignore the question, or two tell Aleks that he's not ready for a full relationship and doesn't want to ruin their friendship. The thing is as Aleks sees it already that what they were doing could ruin their friendship just as much as a relationship could. Yet out of fear or what ever he didn't know quite himself, he'd let the older male get away with not answering the question to his likening. 

Why was Eddie so dead set against them being a couple? Yes the fans would have a field day with that news and some would get very mad over things that aren't even about them being gay. He was sure that more people would be mad that their "ship" was not real then their sexuality and sure some people might not be happy with them being gay but they didn't have to tell them right a way. They could wait, or was it that all Eddie ever wanted him for was some type of play toy. Someone he could come to when he's upset and needs someone to cuddle with and give him soft kisses, or someone he comes to when he's feeling lonely and wants to have "fun". At first Aleks didn't mind it, he even did it himself a couple of times but now he wants more and it seemed that Sly did to. It had changed from every now and again to almost everyday they'd do in one way or another something intimate. It's at the point now that they feel like a couple with out some of the miner thing needed to being called a couple. Like they were never affectionate with each other when out in public or around their Friends/Co-workers. They also didn't posses the pleaser of calling the other theirs witch is a big thing to Aleks to be able to call Eddie his and know that he had him all to himself. Maybe that's why Aleks wanted Eddie to make it official and be a couple, maybe he was afraid of Eddie getting board or tired of him and find someone new. The thought of Eddie finding someone new scared Aleks, maybe if he'd been so lucky to get the reassurance that the other wouldn't throw him to the side he'd might be more comfortable with leaving the relationship status were it's at. Sadly Aleks didn't have that reassurance.

As Aleks sat staring blankly out the window thinking of more reasons why Eddie didn't want to be his Boyfriend he found himself feeling more used and like a peace of shit. This new found feeling depressed Aleks so greatly that it was even evident on his face that something was wrong. Soon Aleks felt warm arms wrap a round his body. It didn't take him long to figure out who's arms they were, and if he'd need a hint as to who when they started to speak he was sure of him self who had wrapped their arms around him. "Aleks" the voice said in a low clam tone "what's wrong?" The normally bubbly Latino asked. Aleks just looked up at said man, he was the last person he'd wanted to see right now. He's the one who's causing the trouble but all Aleks did was say nothing and look back out the window. He really didn't feel like talking ... well if you called what would happen if he'd answer talking. He'd hoped that sly would under stand and leave but why would that happen that would be covenant. "Aleks what's wrong?" The older male asked again tightening his grip on the younger one and when he was meet with the same silence he simple asked again while placing a soft kiss to Aleks neck. Yet the Russian was very persistent on not answering. "Aleks please tell me what's wrong I can see it on your face something's upsetting you." Eddie pleaded to Aleks. Eddie's pleading for him to tell him was getting on his nerves till finally he answered. "do you really want to know?" Aleks questioned. "yes I want to know. I want to know so I cant help you feel better." Eddie stated in a very caring tone. "promise me that you will actually listen and not just blow me off?" Aleks said as he turned to look at Eddie. " I promise I wont blow you off unless you want me to later" He said with a smirk. "Eddie I'm being serous!" Aleks scolded the older male. "sorry .... but I promise I will listen to you fully, ok?" The Latino said sincerely. "ok" Aleks said though a sigh.

They now sat face to face looking a each other. Aleks took one last deep breath before he started. "ok... so what bothering me is...." The Russian tailed off at some attempt to find the next words. "what's bothering me is how you don't want to be my boyfriend..." The pale male said quietly trailing off at the end. Eddie went to say something but Aleks cut him off before he could utter a single sound. "let me finish I'm not done talking." He sated quickly. "but what's bothering me more then just that is the fact you never answer me when I ask why?" Aleks said sadly while finding some interest with is fingers. "I've told you Aleks I'm not ready for a relationship, plus I don't want to ruin the great friendship we have" The Latino said calm and quietly. Aleks just looked at him angrily. "don't start with the I don't want to ruin the friendship bull shit again Eddie!" Aleks yelled furiously. "we both damn well know that the shit we do can and is ruining our friendship" Aleks yelled while his arms flew up in the air. "and you've been not ready for a relationship for months now. the only damn reason your not ready for one is I give you every thing you want from a relationship but the commitment but I'm done no more I'm tired of being a toy for you to play with I want to be more." Aleks yelled as he got up from were he sat. "do you even care about me? you say you do but do you really, cuz if you did then you'd stop lying and tell me the real truth!" The very angry Russian stated as he walked to the middle of their living room. Aleks sat down on the couch that was on the other side of the room to Eddie and put his head in his hands and started to cry as all the terrible reasons to why Eddie didn't want him flooded his mind. Eddie quickly got up and rushed over to the now sobbing Russian and wrapped his arms around him trying to calm his sobs down so he can finally answer. After a bit of time went by the young male managed to calm down to a point, to mutter one last thing before Eddie answered him. "Aleks" Eddie stared in a calm voice. "I'm not using you as some play toy, and I do care about you greatly. you know that." The Latino said in a very loving tone.

"Aleks the only reason I keep telling you I don't want to be in a relationship is because well... I'm not ready t-" Aleks tried cutting him off but Eddie stopped him. "let me finish" He stated and looked in his eyes witch were still wet and puffy from his brake down. When the Latino received no Answer he continued. "as I said I'm not ready to because I don't want to hurt you Aleks and I'm afraid that if we become an official couple i'll do something stupid like flirt with someone or say something stupid and hurt you." He paused to gather his thoughts but soon continued. "and I know that I'm hurting you by making you stay as what ever we are now but I thought it would hurt you less but... I guess I was wrong. Aleks I love you more than anything and all I want to do is make you happy and if you still want we can make it official or we can just stop all together what ever you want." Eddie said calmly and quietly. The words Eddie just said flew around Aleks' head till he had finally realized what was put onto the table in front of him. Eddie was letting him decide wither they're a thing or not. At first it seemed silly to Aleks to have the or not there but as he thought more about it, he didn't want Eddie to be uncomfortable but he also wanted to call Eddie his. The more and more he thought about it the more and more his head began to hurt. Then suddenly a thought he'd had earlier had popped into his head. He wondered if he should ask Eddie if he ever planed on leaving him if they stayed "Friends with Benefits" as Aleks had deemed there relationship as such. "Could it hurt to ask?" Aleks thought to himself. "maybe he should ask and then make his decision." He thought again. "Eddie If we stay as we are then would you ever leave me for someone else?" He asked as he looked up from were he was looking. Eddie simply looked at Aleks and said "no I would never leave you Aleks. I love you, I love doing what we do together and I know it seems silly that I say this but still say in the same breath that I'm not ready but like I said I'm afraid and I just feel comfortable were we are." Eddie told Aleks truthfully.

Aleks took in what he had been told and finally made a decision. "Eddie if your comfortable as we are and you promise you wont leave me and will someday soon make it official then I'm happy staying as we are." Aleks stated as he looked at Eddie as he started to smile. "yes I promise to every thing I wont ever leave you and I will ask you to be mine someday soon and i'll make that day the best day of your life" Eddie said happily as he gave Aleks a loving kiss on the cheek. "so for now we'll be Friends with Benefits." Aleks said as he wrapped his arms around Eddie. "Ya Friends with Benefits" Eddie giggled as he repeated the silly name Aleks had given there relationship.


	4. The Big Day! (Immortalfox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally Published - Apr 27, 2014

*Eddie's p.o.v.*

Eddie sat staring at his calendar nervously counting down the days till the "Big Day". What was the "Big Day"? His wedding day. yes he couldn't wait for it to come but at the same time he was nervous witch was uncommon for Eddie. He normally was all cool and calm when it came to these type of things. He just wanted the day to be as perfect as the men he was marrying. So he sat there day after day staring at his calendar watching as the days till the wedding dwindled. today he thought was no different as he sat there counting the days, till a new thought came in his head. What if Aleks gets cold feet and ends up not wanting to go though with this? Aleks is known to change his mind from time to time. what if this would be one of those times? Eddie shook his head. "No" he thought Aleks love him a lot and is as excited for the wedding as he is. He sighed. He could not get that thought out of his head as much as he wanted to. Eddie sat there in thought till he heard the sound of a familiar voice. He turned his head to see his loving fiancé standing next to him. "hummm" he said. "is every thing ok babe?" Aleks repeated. Eddie just sat there and stared at Aleks for a bit till he finally said " what? Of course. why you ask?" "well you were kind of just sitting there staring at your calendar." The Russian stated. Eddie looked at the calendar then back at Aleks. "oh ya I was just thinking." He stated quickly. Aleks walked closer to Sly and sat in his lap wrapping his arms around Sly's neck. "what you thinking about?" The younger man questioned. Sly looked at Aleks and thought for a moment. Should he tell him what he really was thinking about or lie? They had told each other to always be truthful to one another but he can't simply say he was doubting wither Aleks loved him enough to continue on with the plan to get married but he can't lie ether. Aleks would know if he lied he always knew when he would lie about how he was feeling. So he just sat there not wanting to say anything because if he did he knew it was not going to end well. Finally after some time of them just sitting there Aleks got off of Eddie's lap and said angerly "if you finally feel like giving me an answer i'll be in my office working on videos for "The Nobs"." With that said Aleks stormed out of their bed room to his office leaveing Eddie to feel like a peace of shit. Why could he not come up with something to say? Anything was better then nothing. Sly sighed and slowly stood up to go talk to Aleks and to apologize.

*Aleks' p.o.v.*

Aleks walked in to his office and sat at his desk. Sometimes Eddie can be so annoying but he also loved that about him. It was never a dull day when he was with Eddie witch is one of the many reasons he said yes when Eddie had proposed. Oh he remembered that day! One of the best days of his life so far well next to him and Eddie first going out and moving in together but defiantly the top day well until their wedding day comes. Oh and how he can't wait for that day to come! He was so excited. He couldn't wait to be Mr. Cardona! yes he was taking Eddie's last name. They had just finally decided that, at first they were going to take each others name but Aleks finally said that he wanted to take Sly's instead. The look on Sly's face when he had said that was just perfect. Eddie lit up like a light bulb with the biggest smile on his face Aleks could of sworn he'd ever seen. Seeing that look on Eddie's face was enough to make the Russian know he had made the right decision. Aleks sat at his desk smiling slightly. He wasn't mad at his fiancé anymore. He just was cereus about what he was thinking about and why he could not simply tell him what said thing was. Aleks sat there with his head in his hands when he heard a light knock on the door to his office. He debated whether he should answer or not? yes he wanted to know but he also did not feel like talking to Sly right now but finally he answered with a simple "come in." Eddie slowly opened the door and walked in. He walked over to the couch that was in the room and sat down. after a moment or two Aleks joined Eddie. Aleks sat there and waited till Sly finally spoke up. "so... I'm sorry for... not answering you earlier." the older one said "It's just I don't know what to say." he stated. Aleks just looked at him in disbelief. He didn't know what to say? How about what the fuck he was thinking about? It's not hard! Eddie always says what on his mind but today he couldn't? what was he thinking about? Aleks started worrying had he done something wrong, had he done something to upset the other? normally if Aleks had done anything wrong or pissed someone off they would just tell him. so Sly's new found silence was unsettling to the younger man. They sat there in complete silence till finally Aleks found words to speak. "You don't know what to say?" He halved questioned halved yelled. Eddie just looked at him with sad eyes not having anything to say. Aleks was right he knew it and so did Aleks. "Well are you going to say anything, anything at all?" The Angry Russian yelled. still nothing Aleks could not believe his eyes? This was really happen? Sly for once in his life had nothing to say. Aleks could barely keep him quiet though a fucking movie but now the one time Aleks wanted Eddie to not shut up or stay quiet. He got nothing but sad eyes from him as a pathetic way of saying sorry. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Aleks yelled at his fiancé. Eddie just sat there and still said nothing. At this point Aleks was fed-up with Eddie. They always told each other every thing. What was Eddie hiding? Finally Aleks gave in. "What ever!" he shouted. "If you don't want to tell me then fine!" he stopped to take a quick breath before he finished talking. "I don't even fucking care anymore!" Aleks said defeated walking out of the office. He had decided he need some fresh air so he went to go take a walk and hoped that wail he was gone Eddie would get his shit together and just fucking tell him. This has got to be one of the stupidest fights they have ever had and boy did they have some stupid ass fights in the past. Aleks just hoped they could make up and get over this because their wedding day was fast approaching and the thought of it being called off for any reason was just awful. Aleks tried not to think of things liked that he just wanted to go and have a nice quite walk to blow off his steam and give Eddie time to think.

*Eddie's p.o.v.*

Eddie just sat there as Aleks walked out of his office to go god knows were. He decided to just stay put and think of answer. Hell he didn't need to think of an answer he already knew what to say just not how to say it. He didn't want to hurt Aleks but it was to late for that. God he could be so stupid sometimes why couldn't he have just answered him in the first place it would have saved a lot of time and it wouldn't have been so bad, but now when he tells him its going to be twenty times worse because of all the arguing to get the answer in the first place. God damn it sometimes Eddie just hated him self. He thought of how Aleks deserved better someone who wouldn't doubt him. Someone who wouldn't fuck up as bad as him. Thinking like this made Eddie's head hurt. He dint deserve Aleks. Aleks in his eyes was perfect. Everything about the Russian was perfect from his personality to the way his hair would always get in his eyes when he let it grow out. Eddie even loved his pathetic mustache he'd get when he neglected to shave for a bit. Eddie wished he was half as perfect as him. The younger man would always say that he was mad and that Eddie was the perfect one in there relationship. That he was the imperfect one. Eddie would just laugh at him and ruffle his hair this argument would always end the same way. With each of them in each others arms just quietly saying the other is wrong till one of them either gave up or fell asleep witch happened quite often as the Russian always found himself get tiered and relaxed in Eddie's warm arms. Eddie just sat there and continued to think about times like those and completely forgot what he was suppose to be doing. Sometime had passed when he had finally heard a noise. It was the sound of the door to Aleks' office being opened and there stood the Russian himself. Aleks just stood there and looked at Eddie. He hadn't moved since he left. Eddie finally spoke up and said once again that he was sorry. Aleks just sighed he didn't want to hear that he was sorry he want to know what was up. " Eddie stop saying your sorry if your not going to tell me what's up" said the younger of the two. Eddie sighed. Aleks was right what's the point of saying sorry if your just going to do what you did in the first place to say sorry again. " I'm sorry" He found himself saying yet again but quickly had a follow up so he wouldn't get scolded again. " I just don't want to hurt you Aleks." He stated in a sad tone. " if you don't want to hurt me then tell me. It hurts much worse not knowing. we both know that." He paused but continued talking. " Remember what it felt like to not know if the other liked you or not? Remember that?" The Russian Questioned. All Eddie could do was nod in response. " Then you know it sucks. To not know what the others thinking.... That's how I feel Eddie. The Russian sated as he walked over to Eddie who was still sat upon the couch in his office. Aleks sat down next to Eddie and took his hand in his. He intertwined their fingers and looked in to Eddie's sad eyes. " Please just tell me. It's killing me not to know." The younger of the two pleaded with sad eyes. Eddie took a deep breath. " W-what I was t-thinking about earlier was w-wither or not yo-you'd ch-change your mind about m-marrying me? EH said with a very shaky breath half debating wither it was a good idea to tell him or not. Aleks looked at him with wide eyes he'd never seen this side of Eddie. Eddie never really worried about things like this and if he did then he'd never seen it before. Then the next question popped in his head why was Eddie worried he'd change his mind? Had he done something to make him question his love for him? " Why are you worried I'd change my mind? Did I do something to make you question wither I loved you or... Eddie cut Aleks off. He'd freaked out just as Eddie had thought he would and if he dint say some thing now the Russian would start to think of stupid reason for what he had just told him. " Aleks its not like that at all I was just thinking about how I can't wait for the day to come and my mind wondered off and the next thing I know that thought popped into my head and I couldn't help but get caught up on it. I love you so much and the thought of you changing your mind just freaked me out. there was no real reason for me to think of it other than for my brain to fuck with me..." he paused to take a breath before he contained his thought. " ... if you hadn't had walked in at the time you did I would have already had told myself this, but you showed up and wanted to know and its not simple to just say it straight out to the one you love so dearly that you had questioned him loving you or not for even a second. So I hesitated and this whole mess happened. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to upset you like this but you can be so stubborn sometime... But I love that about you." Sly said looking lovingly into Aleks' eyes. Aleks smiled as he processed what Sly had just said. " I'm sorry to for being so annoying about wanting to know.. I guess this wedding is getting to the both of us." Aleks sated as he look at Eddie happily. " Ya I guess so but I cant wait for that day to come, the day I get to call you mine and my husband." Eddie said with a slight chuckle. " Me too." Aleks agreed with his fiancé. They then both wrapped their arms around each other and shared a long loving kiss.


	5. Date Night (Immortalfoxpkc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally Published - May 27, 2014

It was a lovely fall evening. A Friday to be exact but to Aleks it was so much more. It was date night. Which was one of he favorite nights of all. Of course he loved James and his' stream night... well most of the time he did sometimes they would have a bad night wither it was from the shitty games they were playing to tec. problems which had been happening more and more to them but that all aside he loved to steam for the Critters. Though he still loved date night more. It was a night were he could just relaxes with the ones he loved. Yes ones as in more then one person. He was in love with the two most amazing people he had ever met. Eddie and Seamus. Just thinking of them brought a smile to his face. He could still remember the day they had gotten together.

*flash back*

He had come to the office that Sunday to help them with their stream, well that and to get his mind off of his recent brake up. Which he forgot real fast while he was watching Sly and Seamus suck really bad at the Mario game they were playing. Though granted he wouldn't have done much better. Still Seamus was the Mario man so he should have had it but what ever magic he normally has was no were to be found that night. Seamus automatically blamed Aleks for their sucking because they had done much better with him not there the week before but now that he was here he seemed to suck all the good out and left them in a Mario hell of fucking up the same way over and over again. Finally after what seemed like forever Sly and Seamus beat the game and ended their stream.

With the stream ended the three were left in the now silent stream room. All of them exhausted after the hell they had just endured. Well Eddie and Seamus had endured. Aleks just painfully watched on with the chat. Aleks was the first to finally speak. "Well I'm glade that hell is over. You guys sucked so bad and that's coming from me. I suck at Mario games but not that bad." The younger of the two said. "I still blame you. Last week when me and Sly started that game we didn't suck that bad. Acutely Sly was the only one who sucked." The grouchy Irish man said. "Hey! I didn't suck that bad last week I only fucked up a few times and so did you!" Sly said with a pout forming on his face. Both Aleks and Seamus laughed at how silly Eddie looked pouting like a three year old. Which he basically was most of the time. "What's so funny!" Sly exclaimed. "You." They both said in unison which only caused Sly to pout more. "Awww. Is the Wittle Swy upset with us Waughing at him?" Aleks quested in a mocking tone of voice. "Yes!" Sly said puffing out his cheeks. It was at this moment that all three started laughing. After the trio had finished their laughing fit the room fell silent again. Well until someone's stomach decided to pipe in. "Why don't we all go out and get something to eat? I know I need a brake from gaming after that hell we just went through." Sly asked. Aleks look at Seamus and got a shrug indicating a "why not" so he promptly followed suite and agreed.

Sly swiftly said he knew a place and the trio followed and made their way to a small restaurant that neither Aleks nor Seamus knew even existed. "Sly how the hell did you find out about this place?" Aleks questioned as the entered said establishment. "Bek had found it. She wanted a place that was small and had good food and she found this place." Eddie stated as a waiter came to take them to there seats. The place was nice, small like Sly had said and there were only a few other people in it so it was very quiet. That wouldn't last long with Sly being here. He's one of the loudest people Aleks has ever met, well next to James who can get very loud if you piss him off but genuinely he's not that loud. They sat down and the waiter handed them their menus. Then took their drink orders and left them to figure out what they wanted. It wasn't till now did Aleks notice that the restaurant was dimly lit making the atmosphere that of a date. The thought of that brought a blush to the Russian face. Why? Well he had always fancied Seamus and Eddie. He just never admitted it out loud for a few reasons. One of them being that they were his best friends. Another being he was sure they were straight. Eddie and Seamus both had had girl friends. So that meant they were straight. Right? Aleks knew that wasn't the case because he's had girlfriends and that doesn't make him straight. In fact he was bi. Though he'd only ever dated one guy sadly it ended like all the other relationships he'd had. Well kind of he was still friends with his ex. though they had always been friends ever since school but that was besides the point. The point being they could be bi too and he just doesn't know it but with his luck they were straight and he'd just make a fool of himself if he tried to ask either one of them out.

Aleks sat there trying to hid his blush behind his menu and figure out what to get. At one point Aleks had peaked out from behind his menu to see a blush ever so lightly showing on the other males face. The sight confused Aleks greatly but he took no note of it and went back to his menu. When all of a sudden their waiter had showed up with their drinks and started to take their order. Eddie ordered the spaghetti, Seamus the ravioli, and lastly Aleks got the chicken alfredo pasta. After the waiter had written down their orders and took their menus he left. With the menus gone it was hard to hide the blush growing on every ones face. "This is a lovely place Sly. Thanks for taking us here." Aleks finally spoke. Sly eyes lit up at Aleks' comment. "Oh. No problem I thought you two would like it here. They have good food and its quite." Eddie said smiling happily at the two males. "Yah. Its a nice place. Funny how you like the fact that it's quite here." Said the overly sarcastic one of the three. "Haha very funny Seamoos." Sly said playfully. "Well it is." Seamus said while he crossed his arms on the table. "Hey. I can be quite when I want to be. I just don't want to a lot of the times so I don't." Sly stated defensively. "That's an under..." " Hey. no fighting we came here to relax. Right?" Aleks interrupted the eldest male. "Yah." Seamus replied. "Then no fighting. Lets just have fun and relax. Ok?" He questioned. "Ok." The two replied. With that settled the three sat there in silence when all of a sudden their waiter brought their food.

After their food had been distributed the waiter left them to eat. "Damn, this food is good!" Aleks said around a mouth full of food. "I told you and it's rude to talk with your mouth full, Aleksandr!" Sly scolded playfully. "Sorry mom." Aleks responded sassily. Laughter once again broke out amongst the three but soon silence took over again. That seemed to be a popular thing to happen tonight. They'd be talking fine on minute and then silence and no one would know how to brake it again. Though it was a different type of silence this time it was peaceful and nice. Aleks found himself blushing again and looking around the table showed the other two doing the same. "Um.. can I ask why everyone's blushing." Aleks awkwardly asked. The two older men just looked at each other then back at Aleks just ignoring the question. "Um... well..." Eddie finally spoke up. "Um..." Was all Seamus could get out. "Why don't we all just say why we are blushing. No saying any thing, just let everyone say what they have to say and then we'll go from there?" Aleks asked still blushing like a mad man. Ok the older two nodded in unison. There was a moment before finally Eddie spoke up. "I'm blushing because.... Well I'm having a lovely dinner with the two most amazing people who I love very much... as more then friends." After Eddie had finished speaking both Seamus and Aleks had looks of pure shock on their faces. Neither of them could believe what he'd just said. After another moment Seamus finally manage to say something. "Uh... um... Me too... uh..." Was All he could come up with. Finally all eyes were on Aleks. "Ha.. Well it looks like we all feel the same... ha..." He said awkwardly.

The three man could not believe what was going on. They all liked each other as more than friends. never in a million year would they ever think this was going to happen. It seemed so in possible. There had to be a catch. Maybe it was a dream, or maybe they were in a Fanfiction that one of the fans had written. No now they were just thinking crazy. If this was a Fanfiction they wouldn't know it. That's not how those work... not that they read much of them but still that's not how they work. After what seemed to be a life time of silence Aleks finally spoke up. "So... um what do we do now?" He asked nervously. A smile suddenly grew on Sly's face. "Well what we do now is... Aleks, Seamus I would love it if you two would be my boyfriends." Sly said all the while his smile grew and his eyes lit up with love. Both Aleks and Seamus' face grew bright red at the question. They both looked at each other then back at Eddie and nodded their yes because if they had tried to speak neither of them would have been able to say anything. "Aww you two are to cute but that's why I love you both." Eddie said happily to his now boyfriends. The rest of the night went nicely. They finished their meals and then decided to skip working and go hang out at Aleks and Eddies place to talk, play games and watch movies together.

*End of flash back*

That day was the best day ever and tonight was going to be a grate day because it was there one year anniversary this weekend so that meant tonight's date night was going to be something special. Eddie had planed every thing so neither him nor Seamus knew what they were doing tonight. The hours seemed to pass by slowly as Aleks sat "working" in his office. He wasn't really working so much as in he was really trying to think what Sly had planed for tonight. Knowing Sly it had to be something special because he'd been hinting to it all week. They would be at home watching T.V. or eating breakfast and he'd say something along the lines of "oh I cant wait for Friday, its going to be fun" but when ever him or Seamus asked him what they were doing he'd responded the same way "Oh, you'll see". It was starting to get annoying but finally Friday came and now they can find out what he has planed.

Suddenly a knock to Aleks' door pulled him out of his thoughts of what tonight will hold. "Come in" He said not even caring who was at the door. The door opened to show the very Latino he was just thinking of. "What's up Babe?" Aleks questioned. "Oh nothing in particular just came to see what you were doing and how you were." He said calmly as he looked lovingly at his boyfriend. "Not much just editing some videos and waiting for tonight." Aleks responded a smile growing on his face at the thought of tonight. "Yah, me too I cant wait it's going to be amazing." Sly said as he leaned on the wall closest to Aleks. "I know. You've been hinting to it all week. Its been killing me and Seamus." Aleks said laughing slightly at the thought of how annoying Sly can be. "Well I'm glad I didn't kill you two. I don't know what I'd do with out you two." Eddie said a sweet smile on his face. "I don't think any of us would know what to do with out the others." Aleks answered. "Well not to much longer and you and Seamus will find out what I've had planed all week." Sly stated quietly. "I know." The younger responded. With that said Eddie left Aleks' office to either go work some more or bother Seamus if he hasn't already. Soon the day waned its way down and meant that what ever Eddie had plan to be revealed soon.

Aleks exited his office and was greeted with his two boyfriends waiting for him. "You ready to go?" Eddie asked the excitement oozing out of him. "Yah" The youngest of the three responded laughing at Eddies excitement. The three left the office and made it home were Eddies surprise can finally be revealed. "So what are we doing tonight?" Seamus asked as they walked though the front door. "Ok so here's the plan first every one is going to take a shower and then get dressed in something nice. It doesn't have to be super nice just decent. I'll tell you more after you guys are dressed." Eddie said with a huge smile on his face. Both Aleks and Seamus looked at each other confused to what Eddie had planed for them but they soon shook it off and went to do as told. After they all had showered and were now dressed nicely Eddie told them to get in the car and they took off to were ever Eddie had planed on taking them.

A smile grew on both confused men's face as they saw their distention in sight. Eddie was taking them to the restaurant he'd takeing them to the night they had gotten together. "Wow we haven't been here in a long while." Aleks said from the back seat. "Yah, we haven been here in over a year." Seamus said remembering that night. "Well I figured since the last time we'd been here was the best night ever it only made sense to come back to start off tonight." Eddie said as he pulled in to the parking lot.

*Time skip to after dinner*

Aleks, Seamus and Eddie walked out of the restaurant with smiles on their face. "The food was amazing I completely forgot how good it was." Aleks said smiling holding Seamus' hand as they walked to the car. "Yah, me too. We should come here more often." Seamus said as he started to get in to the car. "Well if you two want to come here more often I'm more than happy to take you." Sly said as he started the car. "What are we doing now?" Aleks asked looking at the Latino next to him. "We're going home." Eddie stated plainly as a smile creped onto his face. "Home? That's it? You've been making out all week that you had some big plan?" Seamus questioned. "Oh, I do have something big planed just you wait and see." Eddie said a smug look on his face. Aleks looked back to Seamus to see if he had a clue to what Eddie meant by that but he was useless.

When they finally returned home they once again looked to Eddie for what to do next. "Go get changed in to something comfy then come down here. Eddie ordered with a smile that never seemed to leave his face the whole night. After Eddie's orders had bee followed they waited for Eddie to give out the next. "So what game do you two want to play?" Eddie Asked sitting down on their couch. "Um..." Came from both males who were still standing. "Are you really that confused as to what is going on?" Sly said laughing at the two lost men. "Ah... yah" Seamus finally said. Sly laughed even harder at the two. "I'm recreating our first date you dumbs. We're going to play video games for a bit then snuggle up to a movie. I can't believe you two didn't figure it out." Sly said still laughing. Aleks and Seamus just looked at each other in disbelief how could they not figure it out. It was so obvious. After a minute of standing there like morons, Aleks and Seamus sat down next to Eddie and they both gave him a kiss on his cheeks. "I can't believe... I feel so stupid." Aleks said while leaning back on the couch. "Aww Babe your not stupid. Neither of you are stupid." Eddie said looking at both of his boyfriends and wrapping his arms around their waists. Aleks and Seamus relaxed and rested their heads on Sly's shoulders. Sly gave them both a kiss on top of their heads. "So are we still going to play some thing or just skip right to the movie?" Seamus asked after a moment of just sitting there.

"Well if you to want to or we can skip to the movie like Seamus said." Eddie said looking down at his two boyfriends. "I think skipping to the movie is fine I don't really feel like playing any games today." Aleks said not moving from his spot on Eddie. "Well what movie are we watching?" Seamus Asked while he sat up and untangled from Eddie. Eddie smiled and let go of Aleks and got up to put the movie in. "I already have a movie all picked out and I think you two will both love it." Eddie said with a sly smile forming on his face. Eddie put the movie in the went to the kitchen to get them drinks. After he'd gotten the drinks he turned the lights off and sat back between the two and started up the movie. "Friends with Benefits? Really Eddie?" Questioned Aleks as he looked over to his boyfriend. "What it says it's the perfect date night movie and I figured why not. It can't be that bad." Eddie said while relaxing back onto the couch and wrapping his arms back around the two other males. Aleks just sighed and relaxed into Sly. The movie started and it wasn't that bad.... ok it was awful. Both Aleks and Seamus thought so but nether of them said anything because Sly seemed to enjoy it. So they just sat there... well until they both had the same idea pop into their heads. Aleks and Seamus looked at each other and smiled then both nodded. Then they both went and attacked Eddie's neck Kissing up and down is jaw. The sudden attack on his neck caught sly off guard... not really he was hoping this would happen. "looks like someone's not enjoying the movie." Eddie managed to say while trying to not let out a loud moan. Neither Aleks nor Seamus answered Eddie. They both just continued to kiss up and down his neck looking for Eddies spot. "Ah..ugg" Eddie let out as Aleks had found his spot and started to nibble on it. Seamus decided to move to Eddies lip and was now attacking them with a fiery passion. Eddie continued to moan though the kiss as Aleks bit and nibbled on Eddie's neck making sure to leave a big mark for every one to see. After a while of Aleks attacking Eddie's neck and Seamus attacking his lip the three parted panting hard to try and catch their breath. "why don't we finish this upstairs?" Eddie asked as he looked at each of the male. They both Agreed and the trio move their fun upstairs. Making tonight one of the best date night ever.


	6. I Love You (Immortalanex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally Published - Nov 08, 2014

*Aleks' P.o.v.*

It was a cool February evening and Aleks was out at the store to pick up some odds and ends he needed. As he wandered the aisle looking for what was needed he found himself in an aisle dedicated to that holiday that some held special but he didn't. In fact Aleks hated said holiday, and it was not because he was currently single. No. It was because he thought it was stupid for someone to have to "show there love" to you on said holiday just because that's the whole point of the holiday. You should show your love to someone everyday and why do you need a box of chocolates, a stuff bear, and roses to think that someone loves you. If you love someone and if someone loves you than that's all you need. You don't even need words, looks are more than enough to tell if someone's in love or not. Aleks hated Valentine's Day. He can't remember when he started hating it, all he knows is he does hate it but at the same time if and when he gets thinking about it he would love to be someone's Valentine. Even though Aleks believes you should show your love for someone every day a part of him likes the idea of one day dedicated to love. Love is a lovely thing when you think about it. It is the only thing that can make you feel on cloud 9 and hate yourself and the world around you at the same time. Love is something people take for granted and don't realize what they had till it's gone. There are people out there looking everywhere for love and then there are people who throw love around like its nothing more than a toy, something meant to be played with.

After what seemed like hours of just standing and staring at the aisle lined with stuff for Valentine's Day, Aleks finally awoke from his internal love/hate fight over his feelings towards said holiday. What surprised himself was that he had subconsciously walked into the aisle and was now looking at a little stuffed dog that had a heart in its mouth that said "I Love You" on it in big white stitching. Looking down at the dog made him smile a little it was kind of cute and he would love to get it from someone even thought he would not admit that out loud. Sadly that wouldn't happen this year. Aleks pondered for a moment if he should buy the stuffed dog, sure he had no one to give it to but to be honest he was fine with that, he just wanted for himself. He can buy that for himself right? He did love himself so why not right? Aleks laughed to himself for being silly for trying to reason with himself on whether or not he could buy a stupid stuff dog for himself. Aleks finally decided to hell with it and grabbed the stuffed dog and continued to look for what he had actually came to get.

*A few days later*

Aleks was sat at his desk in The Creature Office staring at the stuffed dog he had bought a few days ago. Eddie had made fun of him for buying it for himself and told him if he wanted he could be his Valentine, To which he declined and told him to go fuck himself. Aleks had found himself staring at the stupid stuffed dog quite a bit, though he didn't know why. Not like he had much time to think about it now as his Skype was going off with an incoming call. Without even looking at who it was he answered not like he had much else to do, which in truth he did but he was being lazy today. The next thing he heard was the deep familiar voice of his friend Kevin. "Hello??" Kevin's deep voice questioned. "Ha.... what... oh... Hello." Aleks finally said as he actually looked at his computer screen. To his surprised he was meet by a confused looking Kevin. "Are you ok?" the younger of the two asked still confused by what just happened. "What? Ya. I just wasn't looking when I answered so I was confused for a moment." The Russian man replied blushing slightly at his foolishness. "Dude why did you answer a call if you had your attention elsewhere?" The Asian male asked though a slight laugh. "Well my attention wasn't really elsewhere I was just thinking and then I heard the Skype noise and just hit the answer button." Aleks said as he continued to look at the stuff dog on his desk. "Why did you call me anyway?" He asked after a moment of thought.

"Oh I called you because i was bored and wanted to just talk to you. You know to catch up and such." Kevin said kind of awkwardly. "Oh" Aleks responded only half listening. "What in the world are you staring at?" The Asian man questioned. Aleks blushed when he remembered he had the video chat option on and Kevin could see every thing even him blushing witch caused him to blush more. "Ummm...." He stuttered "I'm staring at this umm... stuffed dog I have on my desk..." He trailed of not wanting to talk about it because he was sure the other would have something to say about it. "Um... why do you have a stuffed dog on your desk?" The younger of the two asked. " Well... I bought him for myself the other day and I didn't know were to put him so I brought him to my office.." Aleks trailed off again his blush getting worse by the minute. "Aleks? What's so embarrassing about have a stuffed dog on your desk that causes you to blush at the thought of it?" Kevin asked curiously. "Well... it might... kind of... be a Valentine's Day dog" He stated practically dying from embarrassment. Kevin just simply laughed at the other male for a moment before he spoke again. "You bought yourself a Valentine's Day dog." The younger male said while still laughing slightly. "Ya" Aleks mumbled regretting telling Kevin about the dog already. "Why did you buy that for yourself?" The taller male asked still chuckling at the thought of the dog. "I was at the store and I found myself in the Valentine's Day section and I saw him and thought he was cute and since I'm single this year for Valentine's Day I figured I could get it for myself. Problem?" Aleks said slightly annoyed at how much enjoyment Kevin was getting out of all of this. "No not at all." The other man laughed while holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "It's just..." He added not giving Aleks time to speak. "I thought you hated Valentine's Day?" Kevin questioned. "I do and I don't." Aleks stated bitterly. "I hate what people do to it, you know?" The Russian male asked. Kevin just nodded his head and allowed the other to rant on. "I hate how some people get all mad if their love one doesn't do something or get them something special on Valentine's Day. Like having someone to spend that day with is not enough they need some big show or something." Aleks ranted on with no end in sight. "But I like it because of the fact that it's a day dedicated to love and love is something people take for granted and play with so willy-nilly. Love is something we should celebrate everyday because who knows if we'll still have it tomorrow." Aleks stated finishing off his rant which wasn't as long as it could have been.

"Your right." The black haired man stated simply. "What?" Aleks asked quite surprised by Kevin's response. "I said you're right. People misuse Valentine's Day. They use it to get things from their loved ones." Kevin calmly stated. Aleks blushed at Kevin's words never had he had anyone agree with him, most of the time they laughed and said he was just making things up and that he only hated it because he was alone. So to have Kevin on his side was new to him. So new he didn't even know what to say next. "I... I... um.." The Russian stammered to form a sentence. "I've... um.. never had anyone agree with me.. um.. Thanks?" Aleks questioned still wondering if that was how one responds to this sort of thing. "No need to thank me. You have a valid point, but you shouldn't let how other people use Valentine's Day affect you feeling towards it. Just because some people misuse it doesn't mean that all people do." Kevin said calmly. "I feel that yes people do misuse it but the way I see it is no matter what people are going to find someway to get what they want and if this stupid day is their outlet then its their outlet. I on the other hand use Valentine's Day as a reason to try and make someone feel special. I may not care whether I'm someone's Valentine but if someone feels happy to be mine then I'll do it." The younger male stated plainly. Aleks took in what had been stated he had some good points too. Maybe he was just getting too caught up in his dislike of the holiday, so that he couldn't see that it had its good sides to it. It was at times like this that Aleks was thankful for a friend like Kevin. Kevin was always the one to help Aleks see the other side of things and help him see them from that point to. Kevin was an amazing person Aleks thought and someone would be super lucky to have him as a boyfriend one day. The thought of some else having Kevin as their boyfriend kind of made Aleks jealous. "That's weird" Aleks thought to himself he was jealous of someone else dating Kevin but why? The Russian just sat the with a puzzled look on his face till he heard the sound of Kevin's voice again. "Aleks??" The other questioned. "Ha.. what?" Aleks asked. "You ok? You've just been sitting there with a puzzled look on your face?" The Asian male asked. "What??? Ya I'm fine I was just thinking." Aleks said while trying to hide the blush that was now covering his face. "what were you thinking about?" Kevin asked with a smirk on his face as he noticed the redness of the youngers face. "What... nothing... I was thinking about nothing." The Russian said with wide eyes and a growing blush. "Ok what ever you say man." Kevin laughed out knowing he wasn't going to get what he wanted out of Aleks.

*Time skip to Valentine's Day*

It was Valentine's Day and Aleks had already had enough of it from the moment he woke up that morning he was bombarded with the stupid crap. He had hoped that it would stop when he got to the office but he was sadly wrong. The moment he walked in he was met with a happy Sly and Seamus making out on the couch of the braek room. He simply groaned and walked into his office hoping to get away from this dreadful day. Valentine's Day wasn't normally this bad for Aleks but ever since a few days ago when he had talked to Kevin about this day had he found out that he liked said man more than a friend. The more he thought about Kevin the more he realized that he was in love with him and hated it because he didn't know if he felt the same and this day was not helping or could it. Today is all about love? Maybe he could tell Kevin today and if he doesn't feel the same he can say that he only said it because of what today is but wait Aleks didn't even know if Kevin had plans tonight to go out with someone. The thought of Kevin having other plans instantly made Aleks heart sink. Aleks shook off the feeling and brought up Skype on his screen. It said he was online that's a good start. Aleks clicked on his name and quickly typed up a message to him. He quickly got answer and soon the incoming call notification popped up. Aleks answered the call and was soon met with Kevin's smiling face. "Hey man what's up?" Kevin asked casually. "Ah.. not much just got to the office." Aleks said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Already having a fun Valentine's Day?" Kevin asked smiling slightly. "Oh ya so much fun. I waked into the office and the first thing I see is Eddie and Seamus sucking face. If that's not fun then I don't no what is." The Russian said sarcastically. "Aww how sweet. I'm glad their having a good day." The Asian male said. "Ya me to.." Aleks said disappointedly. "So..." The Russian started. "Do you have any plans for today... you know like date wise..." Aleks trailed awkwardly off. "Nope. non at all. I was just probably going to play league." Kevin said simply. "You always play league." Aleks said laughing slightly at the other. "Ya but I can play it and say I got fucked on Valentine's Day." Kevin said sassily. "I guess you can say that." Aleks said while laughing and shaking his head lightly.

Kevin laughed at his bad joke then said. "Why did you want to talk again?" Aleks froze when he remembered why he had ask to talk to Kevin in the first place. "I... um... wanted to ask/tell you something..." Aleks said nervously. "Well ask/tell away." The younger of the two replied. Ok it was now or never Aleks thought to himself as he looked for the words to say. Aleks' mind drew a blank. What should he say. How should he say it. There was silence between the two for what seemed like forever till Aleks had caught sight of the stupid stuffed dog he had gotten for himself a week ago. "That's it just say it." He thought to himself. "I love you." Aleks blurted out quickly. "What?" Kevin asked confused by what the Russian just said. "I... s-said.. I l-love you." The older male stuttered out slowly with a blush growing on his face. Kevin just stared at Aleks in disbelief. Had he just said what he thought he said. Kevin just continued to sit there quiet and Aleks found that very unsettling. He knew he shouldn't have done that. now he fucked up big time. "Um... I... um.." Aleks tried to find the right words. "I'm... sorry... I.. shouldn't have said that." The Russian said trying to hold back tears in his eyes. "No." Kevin said suddenly. "Don't be sorry Aleks. Its just.." "You don't need to say anything I understand that you don't feel the same way" Aleks interrupted. "Aleks let me finish speaking. What I was going to say was I didn't say anything right away because I couldn't believe you felt the same way I do. I was just caught so off gruad by that. That I didn't know what to say." Kevin says calmly hoping Aleks will to calm down. "You.. you like m-me too?" Aleks asked shyly. "No.... I love you Aleks" Kevin said happily. Finally he can say that. Finally he can tell Aleks how much he loves him. Aleks smiled back at Kevin happy that he had decided to tell him his feelings. "I wish you had told me sooner." Kevin says softly. "Why?" Aleks asked. "Well if you had told me sooner I could have flown out there and we could have spent Valentine's Day together." Kevin says lightly while admiring all of Aleks beautiful features. "Well that would have been nice but we can still spend it together. I know its not the same but still. Right?" Aleks said with a blush on his face. "I'd like that" Kevin answered. "Oh and Happy Valentine's Day Aleks." Kevin added on. "Happy Valentine's Day Kevin" Aleks said smiling happily. This was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever thought Aleks and Kevin as they went on with their day doing stupid thing and just plain talking to each other.


	7. Cupcakes (Slypkc/SSoHFox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jun 07, 2014
> 
> *Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from a long, hard day at work and being presented with a tray of cupcakes person B made for them while they were out.*

Today was a lazy day for Sly he had gotten all his recording done the day before and with Spencer doing all the editing for him, that left him with nothing to do today. He had had other plans to work on stuff but that ended up getting canceled and left him at home with nothing to do. He could head to the office and work on stuff but he decided to take the day off. It had been awhile since he just sat back and did nothing. Since moving to the office he had became much busier and a break was needed.

If only Seamus was here to share it with him but Sea had things he needed to do. Suddenly a thought popped into Sly's head. He should do something nice for Sea since he had to work all day but what to do. There was nothing that needed to be done in their apartment so he would need to think outside the box for this. Sly was pulled from his thoughts when a loud ad came on the T.v. The add was for cake and cupcake mix. That was perfect he would make Sea cupcakes. He noted that it had been awhile since ether of them had sweets like that. The last time being a shitty red velvet cake they had gotten for CT 100.

So like a cat Sly was swiftly on his feet and made his way to the small kitchen. He searched the cabinets for what was needed, to only find that they owned no cake mix nor pans. It didn't really surprise Sly when he found nether. Bek or Monica normally did all the baking when needed. So Sly decided he needed to go shopping which wasn't really a problem except he didn't know what he would need. He had never made a baked good a day in his life he always had a girlfriend or his mom to bake things for him.

Sly stood in his place in the kitchen thinking, he could call Bek and ask her what to do. No he wanted to figure this out on his own it would make it even more special then. With that thought and determination in his head Sly quickly exited the kitchen and grabbed his keys of there hook and left for the supermarket.

*Time skip to market*

Once Sly made it to the supermarket, he went straight to the baking isle and looked up and down the shelves for a cake mix he thought Sea would love. He finally decides on a box of devil's food cake mix knowing it will be sinfully sweet. He smiles at himself for the bad joke and turns the box over to see what he need to make said cake. After a moment or two of reading and rereading he sets off to go get the other things he'll need.

The box had read on it to bake he need eggs, oil, and water which he had all at home so all that was needed was a baking tray, cupcake liners, and frosting. Which were thankfully all in the same isle. So he set off looking for the right tray as instructed on the box. After a moment of looking at various tray that he swore were all the same he had found the one that was needed. Next he looked for the liners. Luckily he found them with ease and pick purple ones because well you know. Anyway next was the frosting which was right next to the liners. Though this was not going to be an easy pick. He had to think what would go good with devil's food but after some thinking he deemed that the whipped vanilla frosting would do just fine... He hoped.

With every thing he needed in hand he made his way to the check out then back home to start baking, which he only had a few hours till Sea would come home. So he needed to hurry and get home and get baking. 

With every thing in hand Sly made his way back into the apartment. He placed the bags on the counter and got the rest of what he needed out. He took the cake mix box in his hands and read the direction carefully. After reading the directions he started to add the mix, eggs, oil, and water to the bowl. Once he had added the right amount of every thing he took a big spoon and mixed every thing together. "This was really easy" Sly thought to himself. Maybe he should do this more often. He probably will if Sea likes every thing.

So with that thought out if his way he started to get the pan ready and turn the oven on which he had forgotten to do before hand. Once he had put all the liners in the pan he started to pour the batter. Sly thought at first this would be easy but he was so wrong. By time he had used all the batter he wasn't sure how much actually made it in to the pan but thankfully it had taken him so long to pour the batter that the oven was all heated up and he could put them in to bake. With the cupcakes in the oven Sly started to clean up the mess he made.

A few minuets passed and then finally the timer beeped telling Sly that the cupcakes were done. So he quickly got up from his spot behind his desk and made it to the kitchen were he could smell the smell of slight burning. When he open the oven and retrieved the cupcake he found that they were a little over done but looked fine to him. So he put them on the counter to cool.

After another few minuets the cupcakes were cool enough to touch. He first took them all out of the pan and set them on a big plate. Once all the cupcakes were removed from the pan Sly grab a knife and the frosting and started frosting the cupcake. Which again he thought would be easy, but unknown to Sly he hadn't let the cupcakes cool enough so all the frosting did was rip the cupcakes to bits and make another mess.

Sly finally finished frosting all the cupcakes if you could even call them that still. They looked like shit. Shit with frosting on it but Sly had put to much work in them to just can them and anyway they were still edible... he hoped. He hadn't tried one yet and couldn't because he heard the door to the apartment open. So he quickly cleaned up and went to greet Sea.

Sly walked into the living room just as Seamus did. "Hey babe. Have a good day at work today?" Sly asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Uh.. same old same old. Got some recording and editing done." Sea answered as he wrapped his arms around Sly's neck. "Well that's good." Sly said as he placed a soft kiss to Sea's lips. "What about you?" Sea asked as he pulled back from the kiss. "Well you know how i had plans to do stuff today?" Sly asked. All Sea did was nod in response "Well it got called off. So i decided to do something nice for you. You know since you worked all day and well I love and all." Sly rambled on. "You did some thing nice for me? Really?" Seamus ask raising an eyebrow at Sly. "Yes, am I not aloud to do nice things for you?" Sly asked giggling lightly after. "No your not. Not at all." Sea said sarcastically laughing lightly too.

Sly gave him another soft kiss before he unwrapped himself from Sea. "Wait here, I'll go get what I made." Sly said happily. "You made me something?" Sea shouted from the living room. He didn't get a response but Sly returned shortly after with a plate in hand with god knows what on it. Sly just stood in front of Sea smiling not saying a word. "What the hell is that?" Sea asked as he looked at what ever was on the plate. "They're cupcakes!" Sly said happily very proud of his work even if they did look like shit. Sea just laughed. He had seen a lot of cupcakes in his 26 years of living but never had he seen any that looked quite like the ones Sly had made.

"You don't like them?" Sly asked as a pout started to form on his face. "I didn't say that. Its just they don't look much like cupcakes to me." Sea said while he continued to giggle. "I know they don't look the best but baking is actually really hard." Sly said still pouting slightly. "I know and I love them, thank you." Sea said as he placed a kiss to Sly's cheek. "You haven't even tried one yet how do you know you love them." Sly stated. "Well your right there but I love them because you made them for me. Why don't we have one and see how good they are?" Sea asked.

Sea picked up one that looked the most like a cupcake and took a bite out of it. Though he had not expected what he had actually tasted when he bit in to the cupcake. He instantly started to spit it out, to which Sly frowned. "Whats the matter with it?" He asked sadly "It's bitter and dry as hell." Sea said trying to forget what he had just tasted. "Did you burn them?" Sea added. "Well i thought i only burned them a little and thought they looked fine and were still soft so i thought they would be fine." Sly answered sheepishly.

Sea laughed at Sly's response. "Well they may look and taste like shit but I still love them." Sea said as he took the plate of cupcakes from Sly and put them on the coffee table. "Thank you so much Hun, but promise me one thing next time you want to bake me something ask Bek or someone else for help." Sea said as he wrapped his arms back around Sly's neck. "Ok i'll get help from someone next time." Sly said as he wrapped his arms back around Sea. "I love you." Sly said. "I love you too, you big goof." Sea said as he pulled Sly into a long loving kiss.

*The End*


	8. Flesh (Immortalfox) {Smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Oct 22, 2014
> 
> *warning hella bad smut*

It was just an normal day well almost a normal day. The day started out normal enough except for the fact that Aleks was horny as hell. From the very moment he work up that Monday morning more like afternoon but anyway, the moment he woke up he found himself very turned on by nothing in particular. He hadn't had any dirty dreams.. at lest he thinks he didn't and his Boyfriend was no where to be found in their shared bedroom. So there was no reason why his dick would be almost hard. The young Russian just shook it off and decided to ignore it. Hoping it would go away.

Sadly as he sat now in his home office, his problem had not gone away. It in fact had gotten worse. You see Aleks had spent the day recording things with his lovely boyfriend and just the sound of his voice had him on edge. Damn his body for being a horny girl today. So he sat there listening to his Latino boyfriend go on about something in minecraft, just thinking about how hot his voice sounded even though he was just talking casually.

Aleks was suddenly pulled from his dirty wanting thoughts when he heard said Latino say his name. "What?" Aleks questioned. "I said, is every thing alright? You have just been standing there not talking." Eddie asked was his minecraft character walked in front of Aleks'. Aleks had to think about how to answer that one. Should he tell him that he wanted his brains fucked out... Well not on recording but should he say that there was a problem and by the look and feel of his pants a big one. Would Eddie even want to help with his problem? Sure Eddie loved him and loves to do things like that with him but what if today is the one day hes like no. Lastly how would he tell him. Eddie was usually the horny one not him and he would always come onto him. Aleks isn't even sure how to be alluring.

Aleks was stuck between a rack and a hard place... or should i say hard on. Aleks was once again pulled from his deep thoughts by the sound of Eddie's voice. "Aleks are you ok?" Eddie asked but this time it sounded much closer. The next thing Aleks heard was the sound of his head set being set down on the desk. "You look like you have a problem there~" Eddie whispered right next to Aleks' ear. All Aleks could do was let out a quite moan in response which brought a smile to creep its way on to Eddies face. "Bedroom" Was the next thing to leave the Latino's mouth as he stood up and started exiting the room thinking Aleks was on his tail.

Aleks didn't fully understand what was said right away but when he looked over to his office's doorway and saw Eddie waiting for him it suddenly clicked. He got out of his chair as fast as he could and followed the Latino to their room. Once in the bedroom Eddie attacked the Russian in a fit of kisses and pushed him up against the door. Aleks whined and moaned through the kiss as Eddie pushed him harder against the door trying to get closer to his boyfriend. Eddies kisses started to trail down to the younger's neck as he pulled Aleks' legs up to wrap around his waist. Aleks let out a string of moans as Eddie sucked and bit on his neck trying to find his sweet spot. Eddie grazed over one spot that had Aleks panting and moaning like crazy. So he went back to it and started biting on it.

"M-more.." was all Aleks could say. For some reason Aleks wanted it rough today, he wanted to be broken and bleeding. He wanted to be fucked so hard that he wont be able to walk. Sadly Aleks was finding it hard to get that though to Eddie. Every time he tried to open his mouth to say so a moan or a whine came out instead of words. The older of the two sensing that there was something wanting to be said stopped attacking the Russian neck. "You know Aleks you need to use words so I know how to please you~" He purred out. Instead of making the situation better Eddie had made it worse for Aleks. He was panting uncontrollably now. After a moment of trying too calm down Aleks finally was able to speak.

"I-I w-want it r-rough." Aleks stuttered out as a blush grew over his already flustered face. Eddie just smirked at Aleks. "If you say so... babe~" Eddie said as he returned to attacking Aleks' neck this time biting harder. Eddie started biting so hard he could taste iron as he nipped and sucked at Aleks' neck. Aleks didn't care one bit that Eddie had bit him so hard to brake skin. He was loving every moment of it. loud moans spilled from Aleks mouth as he was pushed harder into the door and bit harder on his neck. Every thing seemed perfect but something was missing. Friction Aleks was dying for some kind of friction. So he started to grind as best as he could from his current position but it wasn't enough.

Eddie noticed how fidgety the younger had gotten. He knew he wanted more. Eddie dropped Aleks carefully back on his feet and put his lips on his ear. "Strip and get on all fours~" Eddie commanded as he nibbled on the Russian's ear. Aleks immediately started to do as Eddie said. Aleks stripped of all his clothes and got down on his hands and knees. Eddie fallowed suit and stripped himself of his clothing and went over to the night stand were they kept the lube.

Eddie walked back over to Aleks and got up and behind him. "Do you want to be prepped or not~" Eddie Asked seductively. Aleks thought for a moment then shook his head no. He would regret it later but right now he didn't care. He wanted all the pain that was to come and just thinking about it now was making his dick twitch with anticipation. Eddie just nodded and started lubing up his rock hard dick. He knew Aleks wanted rough but he wasn't going in completely dry, he just couldn't. Though it will only make it easier on him not Aleks.

Eddie lined himself up to Aleks entrance and started to push in. He pushed himself all the way in before he quickly pulled out and plunged back in as fast as he could. The sudden feeling of being slammed into had Aleks screaming and moaning like crazy. This felt so amazing to the young Russian, so much in fact he could barely keep himself up on his hands as Eddie pounded into him again and again. Eddie kept moving faster and harder with each thrust he took. He also shifted trying to find the one spot that would have Aleks unable to speak. As the moans and pants rolled out of both their mouths suddenly Eddie hit the one spot he'd been looking for and all sounds were gone from the man under him. Aleks' vocal cords just stopped working and as Eddie continued to hit that same spot over and over again Aleks wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to talk again.

Finally though his voice did come back but only barely. "I-I'm s-so c-close" was all Aleks could get out. He was so quiet Eddie barely heard him. So he picked up his pace thrusting faster and faster in to the younger man. Soon Eddie felt a tightness around his dick as Aleks came moaning out Eddie's name. The sound and feeling was just enough to push Eddie over the edge as he came deep inside of Aleks filling him up.

Eddie sat there panting trying to catch his breath before finally pulling out of the tired Russian and falling down next to him. "T-that was amazing." Eddie panted out as he looked over at Aleks who just laid there tiredly. "Yah." Aleks said as he looked over at Eddie. "We should do that again sometime." Eddie said as he looked up at the ceiling trying to steady his breathing. "Yah, just not to often. I don't think my voice can handle it." Aleks said through a scratchy voice. "Yah, would hate if something were to happen to that pretty voice of yours." Eddie said as he looked over at Aleks. Who had a blush on his face. "Lets get some rest." Eddie said as he pulled his tired boyfriend in to cuddle.


	9. Wedding Day (Immortalfox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jul 15, 2014
> 
> [Anon asked: maybe you could write an immortalfox wedding thing? Where its the after-ceremony party where they get drunk, cut the cake, photos etc.]

Today was the day. What day you may ask? Today was the day that just about everyone looked forward to, their wedding day and Aleks has been waiting for this day since he met his husband to be. Today was the day that Aleks finally became Mr. Cardona. He was so excited and a little nervous. Who wouldn't be, it was his wedding day and he was marrying the love his life. He wanted every thing to be perfect and he made sure of that when planning the event. Though it didn't really matter how every thing looked because it was going to be a perfect day no matter what happen.

Aleks paced around the small room he had to wait in till it was time. He stopped every so often to look at himself in the mirror to make sure he look perfect for Eddie. Aleks was currently running his hand through his shortish hair when he heard the door to the room open. When he looked back he saw his best-man James standing in the door. Aleks smiled at him slightly and looked back at the mirror. James just rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle as he entered the room fully.

"You look fine Aleksandr." James said as he walked up behind the young Russian. "Are you sure? I want to look the best I can." Aleks asked as he fidgeted with his clothes. "You look fine, You look like you normally do except in a suit and since Eddie already likes your dumb face your fine." James said as he shook his head at his friend. "Gee thanks! I knew there was a reason I picked you as my best man..." Aleks said with sarcasm lacing on every word. James just let out another little chuckle. "Come on Aleks there's nothing to worry about. Getting married isn't that scary trust me." James said as he looked down at the gold band around his finger. "You can't tell me you weren't nervous as hell on your wedding day." Aleks asked as he turned to look at his friend.

"I was a little, I'll give you that but as soon as i saw Seamus walking down that isle towards me all my worry was replaced with happiness." James says as he smiled thinking back to his wedding day. "Yah but you were already at the alter. I bet Seamus was just like how I am now." Aleks said as he dragged his hand through his hair. "He probably was but he made it down the isle just fine and I didn't care what he looked like at the time. He just looked like the angel he always is." James says trying to calm Aleks' nerves. Aleks just gave his friend a half smile and turns back to look in the mirror.

James rolls his eyes again and goes to leave the room again. The door to the room was opened once again but this time Aleks was not met with James but met with Jordan instead. At the sight of Jordan Aleks' hands got super sweaty. Jordan's arrival only meant that he was mere seconds away from walking down the isle. "You ready?" Jordan asked from his spot in the door. Aleks took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said while looking back in the mirror one last time. In just a few mere minuets he would no longer be Mr. Marchant but finally be Mr. Cardona. Aleks turned from the mirror and started to leave the room. Its now or never he thought as him and Jordan got in position.

Soon the only people left to walk the isle was Aleks and Jordan. They wait patently for their cue and soon the music Aleks had picked to walk down the isle starts to play and the doors in front of them open. Jordan and Aleks make their way gracefully down the isle. Aleks couldn't help but smile as he saw all his and Eddies friends and families. They soon make it to the alter where Jordan hands Aleks off to Eddie and then takes his seat. Aleks look up at Eddie for the first time, taking in every bit of the handsome man in front of him. Eddie dose the same, just looking at Aleks taking every bit of him. Nether of them want to forget how the other looked on this day.

Aleks was wearing a long white sleeved button up shirt with a red tie and vest to accompany it. He had a light grey jacket and pants to finish off the look. He also wear a purple flower pined to the pocket of his jacket. His hair was long but not to long and was brushed off to one side. Aleks look simply perfect in Eddie's eyes. Eddie on the other hand was wearing a long white sleeved button up shirt just like Aleks but instead of a red tie and vest his was purple. His jacket was a much darker gray than Aleks and once again instead of a purple flower he had a red one pined to his jacket pocket. Eddie's hair was styled the way it always is. Aleks has never seen Eddie look as good as he did right now and knows he never will because every day he just keeps getting better looking.

They both smiled contently at each other as the minister started the ceremony. It was soon time for the couple to exchange vows, Eddie was first. He looked into Aleks' eyes and took a deep breath.

"I, Edwin Cardona, take you, Aleksandr Marchant, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Eddie said carefully not wanting to forget anything.

Aleks then took a deep breath.

"I Aleksandr Marchant, take you Edwin Cardona to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Aleks said as he looked passionately at Eddie.

With the vows said it was now time to exchange the rings. Eddie got his ring form his best-man Seamus. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Eddie said as he slipped the golden band on to Aleks' slender finger. Aleks then retrieved his ring from James. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Aleks said as he placed the ring on the tanner male's finger.

"I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss each other." The minister said finally uniting the two. With the words said Eddie pulled Aleks into a passionate and loving kiss. All their friends and family cheered as the two start making the way out of the room, now as a happily married couple.

*Time skip to the reception*

Everyone was in the reception hall waiting of the married couple to arrive. Suddenly the doors to the hall opened to reveal the newlyweds. Everyone clapped as they made their entrance and took a seat a their table. With their grand entrance done the two took to the floor and went around greeting their guest. The couples first stop was their families tables. Which was meet with teary but happy congratulations. Hugs and thank yous were exchanged and then the duo made their way to the next tables. The tables that held all their friends.

Sat at one table was Dan and Liz, Jordan and Monica, and Nick and Ali, and at the next was James and Seamus, Steven and Anthony, Dex, and last but not lest Kevin. Their tables were right next to one another and if it wasn't for the fact that the tables were round, they would have been pushed together to make one large table. If that had happen Eddie and Aleks wouldn't have been surprised and would let them go. These are their friends and they have never been known to sticking to the rules. Anyways as the couple made their way to the loudest two tables out of them all, a smile grew on both men's face.

"So who's going to be the designated drivers for the night?" James asked loudly as he looked around the two tables. "Um... I think..." Steven went to say but cut himself off when he saw Aleks and Eddie walk over. "Hey" sounded from all around the tables. "Hey guys! How every thing so far?" Eddie asked as he looked from friend to friend. "Grate the ceremony was just perfect and the reception hall looks simply amazing." Jordan said as he smiled at the couple. "I know Aleks did such a wonderful job planing every thing." Eddie answered as he wrapped an arm around his husband. "Well I did have some help.. ok a lot of help from Bek but thanks" Aleks said as a blush grew on his face as he looked over at said woman who was sat just a table away.

"So what were you talking about before we got here?" Eddie asked as his arm dropped to his side so he could take Aleks' hand in his. "Oh, I was trying to find out who's the designated drivers for the night." James answered. Eddie and Aleks just laughed at their friends, of course that was on their minds. They have been known to drink from time and when they do dink its not just one or two it's a shit ton. "Well you guys have fun figuring that out. We have to go greet the rest of the guests then well be doing photos. So try and not get to wasted before hand. We would like some normal photos before we get the silly ones." Aleks said as he and Eddie turned to leave their friends. "We'll try." Seamus said taking a big sip of what ever alcohol was in front of him. A round of loud laughter erupted from the two tables.

Soon the two were done with greeting everyone and they made their way to were the photographer was. The photographer smiled as he saw the couple walk up. "You ready for the group photos?" He asked as he stood up from his camera. "Yep already." Eddie answered. He just nodded and left to retrieve the first group of people. They took photos with all their close family and now was their friends turn. The eight other members of the creatures arrived in the room. The photographer ordered them to stand normal so they could get one nice photo and then he let them do as they wish. Which he soon learned to regret this choice, as he had to take the most ridiculous photos in his whole entire career. After that was the wedding party photos. Aleks' side went first. Aleks stood in between James and Kevin with Liz on the end. After that was Eddie's side, he stood in between Seamus and Bek with Dan on the end. Then came the combined photo with Aleks and Eddie in the middle James, Kevin, Liz off to one side and Seamus, Bek, and Dan to the other.

With all the group photos taken it was now time for dancing. Which meant it was really close to the time for Aleks and Eddie to dance together for the first time. Aleks had been taking secret lesson for this moment So he wouldn't make a fool of himself and to impress Eddie. Little did Aleks know Eddie had done the exact same thing. The D.j.'s voice came over the speakers asking everyone to clear the floor for the couple. Aleks and Eddie made it to the middle of the dance floor and the song "So this is love" started to play. Aleks and Eddie both tried to lead but soon Aleks gave in and let Eddie lead the dance. As the two swayed back and forth to the music Aleks rested his head in the crook of Eddie's neck. "Why did you pick this song again?" Eddie asked as he smiled down at the Russian in his arms. "Because its sweet and describes how i feel perfectly. I feel like Cinderella on her ball night." Aleks said as he buried his face deeper in Eddie's neck to hide his blush. "That so gay, Aleks" Eddie said as he laughed lightly. "So are you" Aleks replied looking up at his husband. Eddie then pulled Aleks into a loving kiss as the song came to an end.

Once the music finally finished everyone clapped and returned to their spot on the dance floor. Eddie and Aleks made their way off the dance floor and over to were all their friends were. Seamus had his head leaning on James which meant one of two things, one he was being affectionate or two the more likely answer he was already pretty dunk. As the duo walked up to the group they caught the end of drunken conversations.

"Sea, hun your drunk." James said as he wrapped an arm around said man. "I'm not drunk your just blurry" Seamus slurred out slightly. laughter erupted from the two tables that at the start of the night were separate but were now push as close together as round tables could. The sight made both men laugh. It was not surprising in the lest that they pushed the tables together, it only took some alcohol to make it happen. "Having fun?" Eddie asked finally after standing there a moment. "Darn sure are!" sounded from a slightly drunk Jordan. More laughter sounded after that. "Well it looks like Jordan and Seamus are drunk, how about any one else?" Aleks asked as he and Eddie pulled up chairs to sit in.

"I'm not drunk." Dex slurred out. "Well of course not, you never drink." Aleks said sarcastically. "Hey, sarcasm is my thing." Seamus added in as he pulled his head off of James's shoulder. Aleks rolled his eyes at Seamus and let out a light chuckle. "What about you two? Why aren't you two drunk or at lest why isn't Aleks drunk?" Kevin asked as he sipped at his soda. "Well we haven't really had a chance to sit down and drink like you guys and i would like to at lest remember most of my wedding day thank you." Eddie said trying to sound offended. Aleks just nodded in agreement. "Well your here now, lets get our drink on." James said as he got some drinks for the newly weds.

Aleks and Eddie gladly took the drinks from James. "So were again are you two going on your honeymoon?" Steven asked. "We're going to Caribbean. It's going to be so much fun just hanging on the beach." Eddie answered smiling at the thought of how awesome their honeymoon was going to be. "Really? That should be fun, maybe Aleks could come back with some color to him." Kevin added. "With my luck the only color i'll get is a burned." Aleks said frowning at the thought. "Anyway I love Aleks' pale skin so i hope he doesn't get any color, plus if he gets a burn then we wont be able to have fun~" Eddie said as he wiggled his eyebrow. Aleks simply slapped his husband. Once again laughter erupted from the group.

Soon dinner came and went, it was a quite enjoyable meal. It was now time for every ones favorite time, the cake cutting time! Aleks and Eddie walked up to were their wedding cake was standing. The cake was a lovely four tier cake. It was a combination of red and purple with little marzipan figures placed upon the tiers. There was a fox figure and a optimums prime figure on one of the tier. Another tier had a ribbon that had Immortal on one end and Slyfox on the other that then met in the middle to make a bow that sat under a sign that read Immortalfox. Eddie insisted that that be on the cake because he knew tumblr would love it when they saw the pictures he would post later on. Sat at the very top of the cake was the topper but it was not any ordinary topper. No, they asked the baker if they could have their minecraft characters on the top instead of two generic guys topper. The cake on the inside was chocolate.

Pictures of the cake were taken and it was finally time to cut it. Eddie held Aleks' hand as they cut two small pieces out. Once the pieces were cut and put on the plate it was time to feed each other. Which Aleks hoped that Eddie would just feed him normally but he's not that lucky and instead met with a face full of cake. Eddie burst out laughing at Aleks' face, he looked so funny with cake and icing all over him. Eddie's laughing fit was soon shut up by cake. He too now wore cake all over his face and at first he was mad but started laughing again. Aleks soon joined in and started to laugh. After some bit of laughing Eddie pulled Aleks in to a cake and icing fulled kiss, which happen to be the sweetest kiss both of them had ever had. Aleks pulled away from the kiss too soon for Eddie liking.

"I need to go clean my face, you know i hate having things on my face." Aleks said as he turned away from his pouting husband. Eddie grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I'll clean it off of you~" Eddie said as he leaned in with his tongue out. For the second time that night Aleks hit Eddie and made his was to the bathroom.

The night wound down and soon the couple were making their way to the honeymoon suite. When they made it to the door Eddie insisted that he wanted to carry Aleks in bridle style. Aleks eventually gave in. Eddie open the door and swept Aleks off his feet and carried him in. Eddie set him down on the bed and whispered in to his ear "now is time for the real fun to happen~".


	10. Valentine's Day Surprise (Immortalfox&Jeamus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Aug 08, 2014
> 
> *Prompt: sly really wants to confess his love to aleks but doesnt know how, so he decides to buy him a present to show him. one problem aleks had the same idea. so sly has to hide from aleks, also discovering his little secret. he also meets jeamus and the other creatures whom help him hide.*

It was a chilly February afternoon in Colorado but thankfully Eddie and Seamus were currently inside. The two were wondering around the local mall, in hopes to find something for their loves for Valentine's Day. Seamus's gift to James was easy enough to get but Eddie's on the other hand was not. See Eddie wanted some thing special since he hadn't told said person he liked them yet, so he wanted a super awesome gift to give to them. There was only two things the matter with this plan, one whether or not the person felt the same and two what to get them in the first place. Eddie was pretty good when it came to buying gifts its just this time he wanted something more special more personal.

So that left poor Seamus following his friend as they lapped the mall for a third time that day. "Sly pick some thing already!" Seamus yelled. "Sea we have been over this ten times already its not that simple... I want to pick a good present." Sly said as he look from window to window again hoping that something would suddenly appear. "I don't get why it has to be so perfect. It's only for Aleks" Seamus said as he pulled his hand though his long golden locks. "You say that so simply, 'just for Aleks'. Sea if it was James we were talking about it'd be a different story." Eddie said as he walked into a store hes been in three times already. "Um no it wouldn't. I picked out James present just fine." Seamus said as he held up the bag that contained such gift. "But you two are already going out so... it's different. you don't need to impress him, you already got him." Sly said as he searched around the store.

"You don't need to impress Aleks either. If he likes you because of the gift you got him, then hes just shallow." Sea says as he crossed his arms. "Ok, so impress is the wrong word. I don't want to impress him but i do want to announce my feeling in a special way. Is that better?" Eddie asked as the two exited the store. "No because we're still in this damn mall! Eddie we have been here since nine, and it's just now turning two. I'm hungry and tiered. I want to go home, relax and maybe spend the day with my boyfriend." Seamus said angrily. "I know and I thank you for coming with me and for holding out as long as you have. It's... just..." Eddie said though a sigh. Seamus took a few breaths to clam down before he replied. "I know Sly you want it to be perfect. I understand that. Why don't we go get some lunch from the food court and we can relax and think over what to get. Ok?" Seamus said as he put a hand on Eddie's shoulder.

Sly just nodded in response. So the two made their way to the food court to get some much needed lunch. After a bit of waiting the two sat down at a table that was as far away from others as they could get. "Ok" Seamus said after taking a bite of his food. "So since coming here and walking around, do you have a vague idea of what you want to get him?" Seamus asked just before he took another bite. Eddie just sat there for a bit. "Um... not really... All I know is I want it to be awesome." Eddie said as he looked down at his food. Seamus sighed in frustration. "Ok, well why don't you get him something that's like and inside joke or something. You know, like something only he would get?" Seamus suggested. Eddie thought about what Seamus just said 'some thing that only they would get' but how would he do that? Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Sly saw a jewelry store and an idea popped into his head.

Seamus knew he had said something right when a big grin developed on his friend's face. "You got an idea?" Seamus asked already knowing the answer. "Yep" Sly said as he finished his food and made his way to the jewelry store.

*A Week later*

It had been a week since the two had last been to the mall, thankfully this time it was not find a gift but to pick up said gift. Eddie had finally ended up getting a pendent necklace that had an engraving in it. Inside the pendent it said "ImmortalFox my OTP" It was stupid but Sly thought it was cute. Though it did come with some risk like what if Aleks didn't like him like that. Eddie just hoped that if it came to that he could try and pull it off as a joke. Though Eddie didn't want to think like that he wanted to stay positive. So as he and Seamus made their way to the jewelry store he just hummed happily to himself. Seamus was slightly worried that the Russian would not return Eddie's feeling but knew that no matter what happen he was their if Sly needed. "You seem really happy." Seamus said. "Well duh dude its only like two days till Valentine's Day and i have an awsome present for Aleks!" Sly said giggling afterwords in excitement.

"You think he'll like it?" Seamus asked. "Well I hope so, I'm more worried that he wont like me." Sly said as he let his good mood falter slightly. "Well he does already like you..." Seamus said snickering lightly. "You know what I mean." Eddie snapped. Laughter erupted from the two as they finally made it to their destination. As the two walked in to the store they were greeted by a bubbly young lady. "You two looking for something for your girlfriends?" She quietened the two men. Sly and Seamus just chuckled at the word girlfriend and shook their heads. "No I'm here to pick some thing up actually" Sly said. "Oh, ok right this way then." She said as she motioned to a register.

"So what are you picking up today?" She asked as she typed into the computer. "I'm picking up a necklace that I had engraved. It should be under Cardona." Eddie said to the young lady. "Ah, Yes here you are let me just ring you up and then i'll go get it." She said as she typed more into the computer. "That'll be 49 dollars 40 for the necklace and 9 for the engraving." The lady add. Sly just nodded and handed her his credit card. After she was finished ringing it up she left to go retrieved the necklace. Once she returned box in hand she opened it to so off the work that had been done. It was perfect and Sly light up like a light when he aid eyes on it. He happily took the box from the lady and said his thanks and started to leave. "I hope your girlfriend loves it." The lady said from behind the counter "Its not for my girlfriend its to ask out my boyfriend" Eddie said simply as he exited the store. The lady was left speechless.

Sly and Sea just laughed to themselves. "Did you see the look on her face when you said that?" Sea said though a fit of giggles. "No but i can image it." Sly said giggling himself. "Why did you say that any way?" Sea asked as he looked over at the other. "I didn't want her to keep thinking i was straight." Sly said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Your wired, you know that?" Sea said but wasn't answered instead he was pulled in to another store suddenly. "Hey, what was that for!" Seamus complained "Shhhh!" Was Sly said. The two hid quietly as James ans Aleks walked past the store. "What are they doing here?" Sly asked Seamus. "I don't know." Seamus said as they exited the store. "Well did James say anything about going to the mall to day... with Aleks?" Sly asked as they walked in the direction as the two had.

"No, well he said he had to go do stuff with Aleks but i thought it was Hub or channel stuff not going to the mall." Sea answered. "Should we follow them?" Sly asked still walking in the same direction. "No but its to late now.. look they just when into Build-a-Bear..." Seamus said trialling off at the end. "Why would they go there?" Sly said. "I don't know.. why don't we go see." Seamus said as his curiosity was now peeked. The two followed the other into the store and hid behid some racks of doll clothes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked as he looked though the not so stuffed animals. "Yes i'm sure." Aleks says as he follows suit. Soon the two found the perfect animals and went over to the stuffing machine. "So you think Seamus will like that?" Aleks asked as he pointed at the unstuffed moose in James' hands. "Yah, why wouldn't he. He liked the one i got him for Christmas." James said as he handed the moose to the not so thrilled looking attendant at the stuffer. "Are you going to add any special sounds this time?" The Russian asked as he fiddled with the voice box in his hands. "No, just the 'I love you' one like you. I'm never doing that again.. I got so many weird looks." James says as he laughed a little. Aleks just nods in response and hands the fox he had chosen to the miserable worker.

After the two had done all the stupid things that the works make you do while stuffing you "Bear" they made their way to were the clothes and Eddie and Seamus were. "So do you think he'll like it?" James asked as he browsed the clothes. "I hope so... i also hope he doesn't think I'm joking to..." Aleks sighs. "Why don't you ask him out like a normal person. I managed to do it." James says as he picks up an outfit and holds it to the moose to see if he likes it. "You define how you asked Seamus out as 'normal'?" Aleks asked with one eyebrow raised at his friend. "It was more normal than how your doing it." James says trying to defend himself. "Asking some one to be your butt buddy is not more normal, trust me. If you had said that to anyone else they would have yelled at you." Aleks says as he walked to the rack Seamus and Eddie were hiding behind. 

"Well it's a good thing I was asking Sea out then. He thought it was cute." James says as he walked up behind Aleks. "He also thought it was stupid as hell. He told me." Aleks says as he turns to look at Jame. At this point the two hiding behind the rack moved to a different stop a few feet away. "Well he may have thought it was stupid but he also thought it was cute and look at were we are now." James says proudly. "In a Build-a-Bear making stupid things for two guys we have the hots for." Aleks says teasingly. James just glares at him. "Anyway I think my way is better. More special..." Aleks says as he found an outfit that he was happy with. "See.." Eddie says quietly as he elbowed Seamus in the side to make a point. "Owww.. Asshole" Seamus tries to say as quietly as possible.

"Did you hear that?" James asked as he looked at the Russian who was now fighting with the fox to get its shirt on. "Hear what?" Aleks ask as he wins his battle with the stuffed toy. "I thought I heard Seamus' voice... I must be hearing things." James says as he returned to what he was doing. "Dude you must be whipped to hear his voice randomly." Aleks said giggling to himself. "I'm not whipped i just thought i heard his voice is all. I don't want him finding out about his gift." James says as he picked up a cute little robe like what Seamus wares for his skit on the Hub. "How would he find out? He's not at the mall he's with Eddie right?" Aleks asked as he now started browsing the accessories. "Well yah but that doesn't mean they cant be at the mall. I don't know what their doing to day. He just said he needed to go help Sly with something." James said as he joined Aleks. "You dont know? What if he's cheating on you with Sly." Aleks asked as he picked up a little hart shaped balloon that said "Be mine?" on it.

"Then both of us would be heartbroken." James said with no worry in his voice. "Ha.... yah.... Do you think Eddie has plans for Valentine's Day?" Aleks asked as he finished dressing the fox. "I don't know... Wait! Don't you know?" James asked as he turned to look at the Russian. "Ahhh, no... i don't know. i kinda just hoped he didn't..." Aleks said quietly. "Your a fucking moron, Aleksandr." James says as he finished dressing his moose as well. The moose looked like a tiny seamoose, it had a blond wig, cheetah spot robe, and a pipe to finish it off. The fox on the other hand was dressed in a skaters outfit with a balloon that said "Be mine?" on it. "Well lets hope he doesn't have plans or i may have just spent twenty bucks on nothing." Aleks says as he walks to the check out counter. The two pay for their thing and exit the store leaving the two spying creatures behind.

"Oh... my... god!" Sly says as he finally process what he just heard. Seamus to was in shock, had been preparing for the worse. "Well i'll be damned." Seamus said once his mind settled down. "Aleks likes me.. He's going to as me out on Valentine's Day... He got me a gift just like i got him..." Sly rambled out to himself like a teen-aged girl. "Damn it Sly! You ruined my surprise from James... now I'm going to have to pretend like i don't know." Seamus whined to his friend who was still dazed by his sudden news. Seamus just groaned and pulled Sly out of the store.

The two days went by that separated the love birds for giving each other their gifts. Lets just say that when the time finally came, Seamus tried his best to be surprised when James pulled out the moose but then had to explain the whole thing to James who had seen right through his act. But most importantly are the two love birds who both had the same idea. They ended up having a lovely day together after too explaining the happenings at the mall. The four still laugh about that day every now and then even though its been many yeares and a few weddings since that day happened.

*The End*


	11. Answer Me! (Jeamus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Aug 26, 2014

It was a cool November morning. It was just getting to be about 8:00 A.m., the time James normally wakes up at. As he woke up he noted his boyfriend Seamus was no longer in bed. So he headed down stairs to the kitchen hoping to find him there. As he entered the kitchen he saw said man standing at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey Sea." James said as he walked over to the coffee pot. He didn't get a response but he wasn't really that shocked. Seamus hasn't talked to him in months. He just ignores every thing he does. James has tried yelling, treating to leave. He's even tried hugging him hoping that whispering sweet nothings will get him back. Still nothing. Even worse is the guys wont help him either, they just ignore him like he isn't there anymore.

James being the person that he is just decides to go with it. If they want to be children and pretend like hes not there, then fine. He'll play along too. So there went another quiet morning. The only sound came from James who just continued to talk even if no one answer. Seamus let out a sigh as he threw his bowl in the sink. He left the kitchen to return to their room. James finished his coffee and followed Seamus. As James entered their room he gave a whistle at Seamus who was just in his boxer. Still nothing. James frowned and went over to Sea and wrapped his arms around his waste. Still nothing, Seamus just continued to get dressed. James sighed in defeat and let go of Sea to get dressed himself.

The two left for the office shortly after. Seamus almost left James behind but James was fast enough to get in the car before he took off. "Hey, Asshole i know your not talking to me but you can at lest wait for me. That's the third... maybe fifth time you almost left with out me..." James panted out as he tried to catch his breath, still no answer. James just let out an annoyed "humph" and crossed his arms.

Once the two got to work, Seamus didn't wait for James as he exited the car and went inside. James entered the office shortly after Seamus did, letting out another groan as he did. Haveing doors slammed in your face was getting annoying just as annoying as this whole silent treatment bullshit that was happening. James walked through the office, passing a few other people who took no notice in him as always. How long can this go on for, He hadn't been in a hub video in forever and he tried joining in for CT but still nothing. It was ridiculous now, but still no one spoke to him. James just let out another frustrated sigh as he entered his office. At lest that was sill the same...

James stood there in shock, all his things were gone... Well not gone but in boxes. Why is his shit in boxes? Seamus happened to be walking to the stream room when he noticed the open door to James' office. He walked into the door frame and just stood there in shock. "Jordan!" Was the only thing to come out of his mouth. Soon enough the Red hat clad man appeared at Sea's side. "Whats going on?" Sea said as he looked at Koots. "Ah... We're packing up his things..." Jordan said as he looked at the ground, not wanting to see the look on Seamus' face. "Why?" was all the blond haired male could get out.

"Because Sea... its been months. You had to know that this would happen sooner or later. Dex is coming and he needs an office..." Koots said with a sigh as he put a hand on Seamus' shoulder. Seamus just shook the hand off. "Why does he have to get this office... why cant he have another!" Sea said getting angry at the thought. "Because, we don't have another office.. Sea even if we did... we would have to pack everything up once our leas was up... you know that" Jordan said with sympathy in his tone. "No! You just cant pack up his stuff like hes gone!" Sea exclaimed. "Sea.. He is gone... and hes not coming back.. why don't you come with me." Jordan said as he pulled Sea away from the room.

James on the other hand was just shocked. What did they mean, He wasn't gone. He was right there and Sea hasn't said a thing to him or about him in months. Now he puts up a fight... Whats going on here. James decides to follow the two out into the front room. When he get there, he walks in on Jordan trying to calm down a very pissed off Sea. "I don't care if he needs an office. That office is already taken!" Seamus yells as he waves his arms in the air trying to emphasize his point. "Sea that office WAS taken... but it no longer is. You know James... " Koots tried saying only to be cut off. "Don't! Don't you dare say a thing! I know what happened. OK! That still doesn't mean that's not his office!" Seamus yelled.

James' head was spinning at this point and what was Jordan going to say that Seamus wanted no part of? The two yelled at each other for a bit more till Seamus gave up and went to exit the office. "Seamus were are you going?" Jordan yelled as he looked over the railing. "To clear my head... and see him." Seamus said, saying the last part quietly. James didn't know what he meant by that but he hurried after him anyway. James once again just barley made it into the car as Seamus took off to god knows where. The car ride was silent and long but soon they arrived at.. a grave yard?

Why in the world would they be here and who did Sea know that was here? Seamus quickly got out of the car slamming the door shut. James hurriedly followed after him. Soon Seamus stopped at a grave sight and fell to his knees. "Hey..." He said already crying slightly. "I know i haven't been here in a while... but i just want you to know i haven't forgot about you... i just didn't like thinking that you were gone..." Seamus said in a quiet voice. "I guess your wondering why I'm here... Right? Well today i when into the office like i always do... and i needed something from the stream room so i went to go get it... Well when i got to the door... i saw that your office door was open. So i went to see what was up. You know what i found?" Seamus said as he stopped to catch his breath. He was practically sobbing at this point.

"I saw your room, except every thing was in boxes. so i called for Jordan cuz you know... what the fuck is going on.. You know what he told me?" Seamus said taking another pause. "H-he... h-he sa.. h-he said that th-they were c-cleaning out your room s-so... D-dex could move in.." Seamus sobbed out. "They act like you never existed... like you were never there, in that office.. i.. i cant take it. I know your not coming back... i told that to myself long ago... but still.. i just cant." Seamus said as he tried to wipe of his face. "I liked that your room was untouched... it... it was like you had just gone away... you know like at a con. or something..." Seamus said as he looked up at the once blue sky. It seemed the world knew how he felt.

"I guess even though i told myself that you went coming back... part of me still held hope that you would... that if i keep all your things the same.. that one day ill find you sitting at your desk... yelling at some shitty game you bought because you knew how bad it was.... i miss those days..." Seamus said as a new wave of tears fell from his eyes. "God there's so much i miss.. like i miss just talking to you... i miss waking up in your arms... i miss.. i just miss you... Hell i'd even go back to the point where we were just friends and not loves if that meant you would be here..." Sea said as he ran a hand over the cold tombstone. "I miss you and love you with all my heart.... i should probably go its starting to rain... i don't need to get sick.. i know you would be very unhappy if i did... even if i got it cuz i was talking to you... I love you James." Sea said as he kissed two of his fingers and pressed them to the headstone.

With that he wiped his face off and left the cemetery. Jame on the other hand just stood there and shook his head. Did he really just hear what he heard. He tuned to the grave and walked up to read the headstone. Sure enough on it as plan as the day, it read "Here lies James Willson Jr. He was loved by many 1990-2014". James fell back. That cant be real, he was still here... or at lest he though he was. What happened, how did this happen and as if on command a white light flashed in front of his eyes.

"Sea, I'm going to the store. I'll be back in a bit. Do you need anything?" James asked as he poked his head into Sea's office. "No, babe i'm fine. Don't take to long, its movie night." Seamus said as he got out of his chair. "I wont. I promise, I'll be back before you know it." James said as he leaned in to kiss Sea lovingly on the lips. "Ok, you better. Love you." Seamus said as he returned to his seat. "Love you too, Sea" James said as he left the house.

James didn't drive often but he had something special planed for sea and he needed to go pick it up. As he drove out of town, he didn't see the truck that came hurdling in his direction. The last thing he remembered was grasping the little black box he had just picked up...

James sat the on the ground in front of his own headstone and started to sob. He remembered everything. He had gone in to town to pick up a ring. He had told Seamus he went to the store so he wouldn't ask questions. He also remembered looking at said box that was now a shade of red, as his world faded in and out. The last thing he remembered was a person saying that every thing would be all right. What a lie that was...

James finally started to calm down after a bit. Why had he forgotten this and why didn't he realize something was up soon. Yah, now looking at it. It was pretty clear that he was no longer alive but what kept him thinking something different... Then it dawned on him, Seamus. Seamus was wearing the ring....

And sure enough there sat Seamus at his desk looking though old pictures playing with the ring. That was given to him, not by his boyfriend but by the paramedics that found him....

*The End*


	12. Couples Costumes (SSoHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Aug 30, 2014
> 
> *Imagine your OTP dressing up together on Halloween.*

It was a week until Halloween and Aleks and Seamus had yet to pick out their costumes. They had picked the ones they would were on the LiveScream but not the ones they needed for the Halloween party Jordan and Eddie were throwing. Now the problem that the two were currently having was whether or not they do the whole "Couples Costumes" thing or not. Aleks was very for it because Jordan and Sly, James and Kevin, and Dan and Liz were doing it. So he thought that him and Sea should too. The only person that wasn't doing a "Couples Costume" was Dex, that being because he was currently single. Still Aleks thought it would be fun and cute to do but Seamus thought the exact opposite. He thought it was stupid and cliché.

"Come on Sea.. Please.. For me" Aleks said as he pouted at Seamus. "Ally I don't want to do the couples costume.. Its stupid." Seamus said as he crossed his arms. "It's not stupid it fun! And everyone else is... So we should too." Aleks pleaded with his boyfriend. Seamus just sighed and finally agreed with him. "Alright.. fine we can get a couples costume... Just nothing stupid. Like the outlet and plug or the ketchup and mustered costumes, Ok?" Seamus said defeated. "Yay, thank you Sea!" Aleks said excitedly hugging his boyfriend. "I didn't want one of those costumes anyway.. they're stupid." Aleks added as he pulled away from Sea. "Then what did you have in mind?" Seamus asked.

"Well i thought we could do more so a themed costume. You know like what we did for the DC steam.. but with more common points the just one." Aleks said as he started walking the isles of costumes again. "Ummm so like if one of us were a girl we could do the Greek god and goddess costumes?" Seamus questioned as he followed after the young man. "Yah, like that.. Except I'm not wearing a dress." Aleks said as he looked at a few costumes. "Then what do you suggest we do. They don't do a lot of different male costumes of the same theme." Seamus pointed out. "Well i guess babe you need to wear a dress then." Aleks said giggling to himself. "Ah... How about.... No. I didn't want to do this in the first place." Seamus said stopping in his tracks. "If you want to do this so badly then.. Hun your wearing a dress." Seamus added.

Aleks turned to look at Sea, hoping he was kidding. Only to be met with a very serious looking Seamus. "But Seeeeaaaa.... I don't want to wear a dress." Aleks whined out. "Well unless you have another idea it looks like your shit out of luck." Seamus said as serious as possible. Aleks pouted but soon gave in. "Fine..." Seamus smiled triumphantly and continued to looking. Aleks followed along with a pout on his face. He may have one the war but Seamus had just won that battle. Soon Seamus came to a full stop with a smirk growing on his face. "What's with that look?" Aleks asked as he walked up to his boyfriend. "I just figured out what costumes we should wear." Seamus said as he turned to look at Aleks, His smirk still present. "What?" Aleks asked curiously soon regretting that as Seamus pointed at said costumes.

"No... nope. No way. Not wearing that." Aleks said as he crossed his arms. "Come on Ally baby. It will be cute." Seamus said smiling at how upset Aleks was. "No it won't be cute. It will be cute for you.. but for me... nope..." Aleks protested. "Come on babe, you said you wanted to do a couples costume... so why not that." Seamus said, his smile not faltering one bit. "Because the guys will make fun of me and i just don't like it." Aleks said stubbornly. "The guys will make fun of you know matter what... that's what we do." Seamus said matter of factually. "I know but still...." Aleks said ruinning out of thing to say. "Still what... I bet you out of all the costumes here, that is a better option." Seamus said knowing he was about to win. "..." Aleks was completely lost for words. He was right so once again he gave in. "Fine..."

Seamus smiled as he went over to grab the costumes... Maybe this whole "couples costume" idea wasn't that bad after all. Aleks on the other hand thought that at first he won the war but just realized that Sea had now defiantly won.... Why did he think "couples costumes" were such a good idea? Couples costumes are stupid.....

*Halloween Night*

The Livescream had come and passed with ease and it was finally Halloween. The two males were currently at their apartment to get ready for Sly and Jordan's party. Seamus was currently retrieving the costumes from where they had been placed. Aleks all the while was laid face first on the two's king sized bed. Aleks was not looking forward to tonight one bit, for one reason only.... his costume. He had tried begging Seamus for different costumes but the blond was just as stubborn if not more than he was. So he next tried to seek his costume away so he could exchange it for a new one. Seamus had caught him trying to sneak out... caught really wasn't the word. You see as Aleks was trying to exit their apartment he didn't see Meowgii sitting in front of him and he accidentally stepped on her tail, causing her to make the most awful noise you have ever heard.

Seamus being the good owner he is went to make sure she was alright and found his boyfriend instead. Meowgii was fine but Aleks on the other hand was not. So Seamus decided to hide their costumes so that couldn't happen again. Did Aleks stop looking, no. Did he find them, no again. Wherever Sea had them was the best hiding spot of all time. Seamus finally returned with costume in hand. "I got them babe." Seamus said he tossed Aleks' on top of him. "Ugg..." Aleks mumbled to himself. "I heard that, now come on. We need to get dress. The party starts soon and you know how Jordan hates when people are late." Seamus warned the other. Aleks made no effort to get up, he only rolled so that he was now laying with his back against the bed. "Come on you butt. I'm serious, we need to get dressed." Seamus said as he went into their connecting bathroom to get changed.

Aleks still laid on the bed not wanting to move, he glanced at the costume that laid next to him and scowled. After a minute or two of giving the costume the death stare, Aleks finally sat up and made his way to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom he was met with a half naked Seamus. Aleks smirked to himself and walked up behind his boyfriend. "Why don't we stay home and have a party of our own~" Aleks whispered in Seamus' ear as he wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist. "As much as i would love to do that my love~ We can't, we already told Jordan and Eddie that we would be there." Seamus said unfazed by his boyfriends attempts. "That doesn't mean we can't lie and say something came up. I don't really want to go to the party now, after seeing you like this~" Aleks tried again hoping his boyfriend would give in. "Well... to bad. We're going... but ill make you a deal. After the party we can have all the fun you want." Seamus said as he unwrapped himself from Aleks' arms. Seamus gave no time for Aleks to agree as he pushed him out of the bathroom.

"I hate you!" Aleks said as Sea shut and locked the door. "Love you too." Seamus said muffled behind the door. Aleks grumbled to himself and turned to look back at the bed. He really didn't want to go but he had no choice. If he didn't dress himself Seamus would and it wouldn't be fun one bit. Aleks found himself once again giving in to his boyfriend. Aleks stomped over to the bed and started to get dressed.

*Time skip to arriving at the party*

Aleks sat in the car unhappily as the two parked outside of their friends' home. "Come on Sea don't make me go in there." Aleks said as he looked up at the house. "Aleks we're already here its too late for that. Now get your ass out of the car." Seamus said as he exited said vehicle. Aleks just sat there with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry get your sexy ass out of this car or ill get it out myself." Seamus threatened. Aleks groaned but did as he was told. "See i knew calling your ass sexy would work." Seamus said smirking to himself. "... that's not why i got out..." Aleks mumbled. "Either way your out now lets go." The blond said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. The two "walked" up to the front door. I say "walked" because Seamus dragged Aleks behind him.

Seamus rang the doorbell and waited for someone. Soon a Eddie came clad in his Iron man costume. He opened the door and greeted the two. "Hey guys you're finally here. I thought you guys had changed your mind or something." Eddie said as he smiled warmly at the two. "Yah, sorry about that the princess here wouldn't get dressed." Seamus said as he pointed back at Aleks. It was not that Eddie noticed what Aleks costume was. He started laughing uncontrollably at Sea's joke and the costume the other was wearing. "OMG. I didn't even notices your costume there Aleks. You look... Pretty" Sly said as he continued to laugh. Aleks just mumbled a "fuck you" to Eddie and pushed past him into the house. "Well someone's not happy." Eddie said as he looked at Aleks. "Yah, he's not happy with his costume but that's what he gets for wanting a couples costume." Sea shrugs as he gets flipped off by his boyfriend.

"You know Jordan said it was optional. You guys didn't have to do this." Eddie said as he closed the door behind his friend. "I know but Peach here wanted to and i didn't. So i said we could but only if we used the costume i picked." Seamus said as he walked up next to his Princess. "That's not exactly how it went but either way, i some how lost." Aleks said as he folded his arms up. "I wouldn't say you lost, your plan just backfired more or less." The blond noted. "Either way i like you two's costumes... its cute. Mario and Peach... but shouldn't Aleks be Daisy... you know since his hair is brown?" Sly said as he looked over Aleks costume. "Oh god no... you know how much i hate Daisy and anyway I'm a blond Mario so why not a brunet Peach?" Seamus countered. "Hum i guess your right." Sly said giggling. "The others are in the rec room. I have one more thing i need to do, but i'll be down in a minute." Eddie said as he went up stairs.

"Come on Princess lets go down stairs." Seamus said a he turned to go to the rec room. Aleks a first didn't move but soon decided to follow simply because he didn't wish to be dragged down the stairs. As the two entered the room all eyes had turned their attention to them. "Hey guys!" Jordan greeted but was soon followed after by a fit of laughter from everyone in the room. "Nice costume Aleks... or should is say Princess." James laughed out. "M'lady" Was all Kevin could say before laughing out again. "I like your costumes guys." Dan said as his laughter died down. "Thanks! I picked them out. I like yours too." Seamus said as he entered the room more. "Actually everyone's costumes look good. Don't they Aleks?" Sea said as he turned to ask his boyfriend. Aleks though had made his way to the other side of the room to sit in the corner away from everyone.

"Well someone's upset." James said chuckling lightly after. "Yah, he's not happy with his costume." Sea sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. "You picked it to piss him off?" Kevin asked as he looked too at the pissed off Princess. "Yes, and no. Yah at first i picked them because i knew he would hate it but also because it fits us perfectly. He is my Prince..." Sea said starting to feel bad because of how upset Aleks was. "Aww Sea, you hart is showing." James teased. "Shut up. What about you two's costume?" Seamus said trying to change the subject. "Oh i pick them!" Kevin said happily. "We couldn't find couples costumes in the store that we liked so i thought we should dress up as are MC skins." Kevin added. "Yah at first i was all against it but its hard to say no to that." James said as he pointed at his boyfriend.

"That!! I'm not a that thank you very much." The younger male said trying to sound offended. "Of course you not a that... you're a what." James joked as he leaned in to kiss Kevin on the cheek. Kevin smiled after receiving the kiss but soon went back to pretending to be mad. The three broke out in laughter. "God you are so weird sometime." Seamus said as he wiped his eyes. "Yah, but you love us" Kevin said with a flutter of the eyes. "Yah... sure." Seamus said as he turned from the two. Seamus decided to make his way over to Aleks. "Hey." Was all he said once he reached him. Aleks just looked at him angrily. "Oh come on you can't still be mad at me." Sea said as he sat next to the pissed of Russian. "I can and i am." Aleks said looking away from his boyfriend. "Aleks..." Seamus said as he draped his arm over Aleks' shoulder. "Babe... i didn't mean to upset you this much... its just a costume." Seamus added with a sigh.

"I know its just a costume but still..." Aleks answer. "Ally babe... we both tried to piss the other off..." Sea said before getting cut off. "And I'm the only one that did... I guess you're right though. I kinda only wanted to do the whole couples costume after you said you didn't... I guess i started this hah?" Aleks asked as he looked at Sea. "Yah, but i should have gave in after i caught you trying to replace them..." Seamus said trailing off. "But i had been thinking about it and i really like our costumes." Sea said as he pulled Aleks into him. "Yah? Why?" Aleks asked as he rested his head on Sea's shoulder. "Cuz you know they kinda fit us.." The older said as he pulled Aleks closer. "How so?" Aleks questioned as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Because you're my Prince..." Sea said with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Really?" Aleks asked, his cheeks too heating up.

"Yah, of course you are. I love you so much Aleks" Sea said. "I love you too Sea." Aleks said as he leaned up to kiss him on the chin. "So you're no longer mad at me?" The blond asked as he moved to intertwine his hand with Aleks. "I'm no longer mad..." Aleks said as he squeezed Seamus hand. "Good. You look good in that dress by the way... well not as good as i did." Sea joked. Aleks just nudged him in the side. "I'm a pretty fucking Princess.." Aleks said proudly. "Yes you are... yes you are." Sea said as he pulled Aleks into a loving kiss.

The rest of the night went by fine. The guys teased Aleks every now and again but that was normal for them. It was all worth it in the end because when Aleks and Seamus got home that night... Lets just say Aleks forgot all about that costume while Seamus was taking it off of him.


	13. 100% (Koova)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Sep 01, 2014
> 
> *Imagine your OTP stuck on the side of the road after their car dies. It’s cold, and they’re in the middle of nowhere, and despite their initial dislike for each other they’re forced to squash into the backseat and huddle for warmth. They make awkward teasing jokes about personal space but end up falling asleep with their heads on each others shoulders.*

It was a cool August afternoon, the sky's were clear and there was a calmness in the air. That though did not last. "Jordan I know what i need to do... god damn it." James yelled at the other breaking the once quiet air around the two. "I'm just making sure. I don't want to break this tent." Jordan said as he took the tent poles out. "I'm not going to break it. We've done this how many time now?" James asked as he folded the poles he had already removed. "Quite a few but you have also broken a few too." Jordan stated. "Shut up! Did you make sure the car is full of gas, because if not then you should do that." James said trying to change the subject.

"I did already. We're fine." Koots says as he waves off the others concern. "You sure? Cuz i don't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with you..." James says to himself. "I'm sure! 100% sure actually and you've been stuck in the middle of nowhere with me for four days now." Jordan jokes as he takes the last pole out. "you know what i mean.. and maybe four days is enough for me." James says as he starts folding up the tent. "We won't ok, I'm 100% sure we have enough gas to get home. Ok?" The red hat wearing man assured. "Ok, though i don't trust your 100%. Remember the last time you gave us your 100%... we had to cross a fucking highway." James mumbled angrily. "James..." Koots said as he walked over to the man. "I mean it this time. We are good. Ok." Jordan sad as he brought his hand up to cup the others face.

"Ok..." James sighed as he gave in. Jordan just smiled and pulled the other into a short loving kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been an hour or two since the two had started home from their trip. The sun was already setting and it was getting later and later as the two drove on. "Its going to be like mid night before we get home." James said with a frown. "And who's fault is that... I said we needed to leave earlier but you wanted to sleep more." Jordan said as he looked over at the other for a second. "Hey, you didn't complain that much if i remember correctly. You went back to sleep." James said as he looked at the younger. "I did not! and you have no proof that i did." Jordan said jokingly. "Oh of course i don't. So that wasn't your arms i felt wrap around my waist then." James said as he raised an eyebrow at the red hatted man. "Nope not me.. You must have been dreaming that." Koots said as a smile grew on his face. "Yah, sure. you wished i dreamed about you." James said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Wow, then what do you dream about?" Jordan asked. "I dream about having a boyfriend that doesn't get on my nerves and that's not a big dumb." James joked. "My word!" Jordan said trying to sounded shocked and offended. "That was just rude and you know it." Jordan added trying to sound like he was hurt by James' words. "Yah, and?" James asked like that last statement was a surprise fact. "And... i might have to get a boyfriend that actually appreciates me..." Jordan fake threatened. "Yah, sure you will." James said with smirk on his face. Jordan returned the smile and took a hold of James' hand in his own. The two sat in a peaceful silence, well it was peaceful until the car started to sputter to a stop.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" James asked trying to keep calm. Jordan just sat there in silence before he finally spoke up. "Um... we maybe out.... of um.... gas" He said the last part quietly. "We're what!" James yelled as he yanked his hand from Jordan. ".... out of gas." Koots said in an almost inaudible voice. "I thought you said we had enough!" James yelled getting louder and louder as he questioned the man. "I... I thought we did... but I ... guess we had less than the gauge said we did." Jordan said in a quiet voice, ready for what James would say next. "Jordan! You said 100% sure that we had enough to get home... i asked you like three times and you said you were sure!" James yelled, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "L-like I said... I thought we did... i guess i was wrong..." Jordan said as he closed his eyes to think. "You guess!! I can't believe this.... What the hell do we do now!" James said as he threw his hands up. 

"I'm thinking..." Jordan said calmly. James just let out a humph and crossed his arms. "Check and see if we have any service out here." Jordan said as he pulled out his phone. James followed suit but unfortunately neither of them had any bars. "Well this is just fucking great." James said as he threw his phone in his lap. "We'll just have to wait till morning." Jordan said with a sigh. "for what we are in the middle of nowhere." James said as he looked out the window. "Well we're not in the the middle of nowhere. So someone has to come by sometime and if not i can walk to the town not that far from here and get help." Jordan said as he looked over at his not so happy boyfriend. "So either way I'm stuck in this car with you till then?" James asked bitterly. "Yah, its too dark and too late to start walking now. If no one has stopped to help us by morning tomorrow i'll go into town before you wake up." Jordan sighed as he got out of the car to get some blankets.

James just sat unhappily in the passenger seat. He couldn't believe this... actually he could, only Jordan would be stupid enough to run out of gas on the way home from a camping weekend. James now regretted going on this stupid trip. He could have been at home playing some shitty game or watching some shitty movie but no he had to be stuck here with the big dumb himself. Though truthfully if he had stayed home and Jordan hadn't been back by the time he said he would. He would have worried about the other and when he did finally return, he'd pull him into a hug and kiss and then called him a dumb ass. Though James was too mad at the said man at this moment to realize this, so his thought of being happy at home stayed.

Jordan finally came back opening the back door to the car. "What the fuck are you doing. "James said as he looked back at the other. "I'm getting ready to go to sleep. Now get back here its cold out and soon the cold will seep in." Jordan said as he got comfortable in the back seat. "I'm fine up here." James said in a humph. He was too mad at the other to want to curl up with him. "Come on James I'm serious. It's going to get really cold soon and we only have the one blanket." Jordan said trying to persuade the man. "I'm fine! Jordan!" James snapped at the other. "Fine.. what ever." Koots said angrily at how stupid James was being. The two got settled in their spots and tried to let sleep take them.

That was a lot harder for James because just as Jordan had said the temperature in the car was dropping. Pretty fast if i might add. "Its fucking August why is it so cold." James mumbled to himself. It was August but the tail end of it so fall was upon them and they were currently at a slightly higher elevation so that add to the cool that seeped into the car. James sat there debating whether or not he want to go in the back. Yah, he was mad at Jordan but was he made enough to stay this cold. No, so he mad his way to the back seat grumbling all the while. "I knew it wouldn't take long for you to change your mind." Jordan said as he opened his eyes to peek at the other. "Fuck you Jordan." James said as he took his share of the blanket.

The two sat there quietly but neither of them could fall asleep. One because it was still very cold even with the blanket and two because they both didn't like the tension between them. Though James won't be the first to admit it. So the two sat there till finally Jordan spoke up. "James?" He said quietly in case he was in fact asleep. "What." James said still slightly annoyed. "James... i don't like it when you're angry at me." Koots said defeatedly. "Then why do you keep doing stupid shit that pisses me off." James said getting more agitated. "I don't try too. It just seems all i do is upset you..." Jordan trailed off.

James just sighed and turned to look at Jordan. "Not every thing you do upsets me.." He said in a calm tone. "Well it seems like it." Jordan said as he looked at James. "Jordan... You know i love you right?" James asked as he cupped the side of Jordan's face. "I know." Jordan said as he put his hand over James'. James smiles as he leans in and pressed his lips to the others. The kiss was a nice short loving kiss, that both needed. "I'm sorry Jordan." James said as he pulled away. "Its ok i forgive you." Jordan said as he pulled James back in for another kiss. That kiss lasted a little longer than the first and left the two breathless.

"Come on lets get some sleep we have long day ahead of us tomorrow." Jordan said once he got his breath back. James just nodded and pulled the other on top of him. "Night Jordan." James said as he kissed the top of Jordan's head. "Night James." Jordan said as he nuzzled into the others chest.


	14. Love potion? (Koova)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Sep 03, 2014
> 
> *mlgjames said: I WILL SEND YOU A PROMPT BBY <333 Koova, of course. Jordan accidentally drinks a love potion and falls for James. You can reverse that if you want c:*

It was a calm day at the Creature office, everyone was quietly working on their own thing. Well as quiet as a bunch of gamers could get. Jordan was sat in his office editing a recording session of spore. He went to go sip his drink only to find it empty. So with a huff he got up to go get something else. When he opened the fridge he was met with nothing, it was completely empty except for some old pizza, Bek's salad dressing and a clear glass filled with some pink liquid. Jordan opted out of the dressing because one shot was enough for him for ever and decided to steal whoever's pink drink. They should have put their name on it and maybe he wouldn't have taken it.... just maybe.

Anyway with drink in hand he returned to his office to finish editing. Once he was sat down, Jordan opened the bottle of pink liquid and took a big gulp of it. Though He quickly regretted it as it tasted awful, he had never tasted something so bitter. Balsamic vinaigrette had nothing on this pink drink it was that bad. "Gross who would ever want to drink something like this." Jordan said as he looked at the bottle in disgust. Jordan got back from his chair and went back to the kitchen to dispose of this nastiness. He figured he was doing who ever a favor by dumping it. "Yuck! I can still taste it in my mouth." Jordan said to himself as he pulled out a cup to have some water in.

"What can you still taste in your mouth?" James asked as he entered the kitchen. "Some nasty pink drink that someone left in the fridge." Jordan said as he filled his cup. "Oh are you talking about the bottle Sea brought in?" James asked as he looked in the fridge. "If that's who brought it then yes. He's lucky though it was supper bitter, so i dumped." Jordan said as he turned to look at the other. James did the same before he spoke again. "You know you should tell him, because if he comes looking for it he won't be happy." James said as he closed the fridge door. Jordan did answer, He couldn't. He suddenly found himself unable to say words. "Jordan? Jordan are you ok?" James asked as he waved a hand in front of his bosses face.

"I.. I'm fine!" he suddenly said once he regain his focus. "Are you sure? You dozed out on me there?" James said with concern in his tone. "I-I'm fine... Just g-got side tracked..." Jordan said nervously as a blush grew on his face. "Um... ok... Just tell Seamus like i said..." James said as he turned to leave. Jordan just nodded and watched as the other left. Once he was alone he let out a breath. Why did he suddenly get all nervous and everything and why did he space out when he saw Jame. His head was spinning. "I need to go sit down." He said to himself as he went back to his office. Once in his office chair he leaned back and closed his eyes in hope of clearing his mind.

Unfortunately he couldn't clear him mind all he could think about was Jame... Just thinking about him was causing Jordan's stomach to do flips but why? They were just friends... Jordan groaned, why this and why now. He shook his head and tried to go back to work. It helped for a little bit, but soon Jordan found himself day dreaming about James. He thought about how cute he looks when he's mad or how cute he is when he smiles just right and his dimples show. He also thought about how soft his hair was and how he wanted to run his hands through it. Jordan just stared off into the wall as he thought all about James. Thought his thoughts were interrupted but an upset Seamus. "Jordan!" Seamus yelled for the fourth time but he didn't know that. "Oh.. What Seamus?" Jordan said as he looked over at the blond.

"I asked if you know where my drink went?" Seamus said with annoyance heavy in his tone. "Oh... ah was your drink pink and in a glass bottle?" Jordan asked. "Yes, do you know where it went?" Seamus asked getting more annoyed by the second. "Oh yah, i drank some but it was really bitter so i dumped it out." Jordan said as he looked back down. "You did what!" Seamus practally screamed. "I dumped it out. It was gross, i did you a favor." Jordan said again like it was nothing. "Jordan, Do you know what was in that?" Seamus asked as he walked over to Jordan's desk. "No, all i know is it was awful and i did you a favor, so now you don't have to taste that." Jordan said not get at what Seamus was saying. "Jordan that wasn't a drink, that was a potion." Seamus said seriously. "A potion? W-what type of potion?" The boss asked cautiously. "A love potion.." Seamus trailed off.

"Ha.. A-a love potion.... Sea those things aren't real...." Jordan said as he trailed off trying to convince himself of that fact too. "Yes, yes they are. Jordan did you talk to anyone before me?" Seamus said calmly. Calm Seamus scared Jordan more than angry Seamus. "A-ah... I talked to James..." Jordan said quietly. "Did you look at each other when you talked?" Seamus asked. "Y-yah..... Why?" Jordan asked not liking where this was going. "Jordan, how do you feel about Jame.. truthfully." Seamus said. "I.. I don't know... All i know is... I can't stop thinking about him.... and when i do think about him my stomach does flips..." Jordan said trailing off having a feeling he knew what Seamus was going to say next. "God damn it Jordan...." Seamus groaned as he brought a hand to his face.

"Well congrats! You're in love with James now." Seamus said with and irritated groan. "Am not!" Jordan tried to denied. "Jordan come on we're not children we've been in love before and what you just said means that you are." Seamus said matter of factly. Jordan knew he was right the only way to describe his feeling was love... "Ok... so I'm in love... how do i get out..." Jordan asked desperately. "You don't." The blond said curtly. "I don't!." Jordan said shock. "Nope, there is no way to get out. See the potion only works to bring hidden feeling to the top. As soon as you make eye contact with the person you secretly like, all you feeling come floating to the top. Its like beer without the buzz." Seamus said as he leaned up against the wall. "So you're saying i've always had a thing for James and just didn't know it?" Jordan asked trying understand everything. "Yep, the feeling are real. You just never knew it." Seamus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"There must be a way to make them go away." Jordan said to no one in particular. "Nope, none.... well i guess if you get heart broken then it would go a way like any other crush/love interest." Seamus said has he moved off the wall to leave. "Wait! Before you go." Jordan said just as Seamus put his hand on the door. "What?" Seamus groaned "Why did you have this stuff in the first place?" Jordan asked as curiosity took over. "Ah... no reason..." Seamus said as a blush grew on his face. "Sea who were you going to use it on?" Jordan asked sternly. "No one... Just leave it alone... ok? Its gone now so no worries right?" Seamus said as he left, not waiting for an answer.

Jordan sat back in his chair and thought about what Seamus had said. He was in love with James.... James the ragey jerk that hes known for ever. How had he not known of his feeling for him? Thinking back on things, yah there where points were it could of came out but why not? Then it hit him... maybe his feeling never came out because he was afraid to get hurt again.... That had to be it. He's afraid that James won't feel the same way back. Then it dawned on him he's afraid he won't feel the same. Well he didn't already feel awful he does now. Maybe he can pretend that his feeling aren't there. Yep that's just what he'll do. it worked once... kinda... anyway he'll just ignore them and they'll go away. Jordan went back to work and tried to stay as focused as possible.

It was now latter in the day, so late the the sun had gone and the moon now took its place. Jordan had managed to stay some what focused on his work only drifting off now and then. Jordan was getting ready to leave when there was a knock at his door. He looked up to see who it was and was met with the last person he wanted to see. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm taking off for the night." James said as he entered the office. "A-ah.. Yah, me too." Jordan said quickly hoping he would just leave but of course that won't happen. "Are you ok, Jordan? You've been acting strange around me all day..." James asked with concern etched on his face. "W-what!... I'm fine... Just tired is all." Jordan said as a blush grew on his face. "You sure? You're blushing?.... Jordan is something up?" James asked as he entered the office more. "What, no. I'm fine like i said." The young male said as he ducked his head down to hide his growing blush.

"Jordan, I'm not letting you leave till you tell me what's up." James said as he closed the door. "Nothings up, so you can leave now. Its late and you should get home." Jordan said as he continued to look at the floor. "Jordan you can't even look at me..." James said with a sigh. "I'm looking for something i dropped." Jordan lied badly. James just shook his head and walked over to the other. "Jordan, look at me" James said as he pulled the man's face up so he was doing such. "Whats wrong?" James said once he was looking at him. The next thing James feels are lips pressed to his. The lips moved against his begging the other to join in. After a moment the lips pull away only to be pulled back in by James himself. The kiss was needy, like they couldn't live if the other stopped but soon it did stop. As the two pulled away a fresh blush was coating both men's faces.

"Since when.." Jordan asked breathless. "Since the day i met you dumb ass." James said playfully. "Why did you say something?" Jordan asked as he regained his breath. "Because i didn't think you felt the same way." James said as he straightened himself. "Why didn't you say something?" James added. "Honestly... i didn't find out till today." Jordan said as he stood up from his seat. "What happened today the made you learn this?" James asked confused. "Its a long story that you probably won't believe me even if i told you. Gosh i still don't." Jordan said with a smile. "I still want to know." James said as he crossed his arms. "Ok, but how i tell you about it on a date?" Jordan said as he walked toward the other.

"A date? When?" James said with a smile as he took Jordan into his arms. "How about Friday. We can go to the movies and have dinner." Jordan said as he wrapped his arms around James' neck. "Sounds good to me." James says as he leans in and catches Jordan's lips in another kiss.

*The End*


	15. Blanket fort date-night (RoyalChaos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - May 04, 2015
> 
> *"Hugs around the waist from behind and nuzzling their neck while talking as casually as ever." + Imagine your OTP making a blanket fort and making out/cuddling in it, that is all.*

School was tiring and Steven just couldn't wait to get home and relax. As he walked up to the door of his shared house he saw something out of the ordinary. There was a large lump of a shadow on the curtains in the living room. He quickly opened the door and hurried in the house to see what was causing the shadow. As he round the corner into the living room he was met with one of the sides of the thing. On closer inspection he found out that the thing sat in the middle of his living room was in fact a blanket fort. At first he was confused but soon remembered something his boyfriend had going on about a few days ago.

A gentle smile soon graced his face as he shook his head at how silly Anthony could be. As he was thinking this said man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You like?" The older of the two asked with excitement in his voice. "I guess... I didn't think you would actually do it." Steven said has he relaxed into Anthony's arms. "And what made you think such a thing?" Anthony asked as he tightened his grip on Steven. "I dont know. I guess it would have been too much work and you would have given up." Steven said as he looked back at the other. "Nothings too much work for my boyfriend." Chilled said as he leaned down slightly and pressed a kiss to Steven's lips. "Awe but i didn't ask for you to do this you know." Steven said as he pulled away from the kiss. "I know but you did say "It would be a nice date-night thing". So I thought that since you had class all day today you might like a nice surprise."Anthony said as he started to nuzzle Steven's neck.

"Well... I like it. Thank you." Ze said with a smile on his face. Anthony gave Steven a kiss on the neck before he unwrapped himself from him. "Go get changed into some comfortable clothes and then come back down and I'll show you what i have plan." Anthony said as he push Steven toward the stairs. "Ok I'll go get changed." Ze said with a giggle as he made his way to the bedroom. Chilled just smiled happily and went back to the kitchen where he was making dinner. A few minutes later Anthony could hear the sounds of feet coming down the stairs. "Ok im all changed, what now?" Steven said as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll show you to you're fort my love." Anthony said as he took Steven's hand in his.

Chilled lead him back into the living room and then got down to hold open the door to the fort so Steven could get in. "On you go, I still have somethings to do but I'll be in shortly." Anthony said with a big smile. Ze simply obeyed and crawled his way into the fort. Once he was in all the way Chilled let the door fall back into place and went back to work. Steven took a moment to take in the fort as a whole. It was constructed in such a way that the t.v. was still watchable from inside. There was also a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows for the two to lie on. Other than that there were various chairs and stuff to hold up the blankets. Ze made his way to the farthest side of the blanket-bed and got situated.

A few moments passed but soon Chilled returned with two plates of pancakes. "Pancakes... for dinner?" Steven said with a giggle as he took his and Anthony's plates. "What! Pancakes can be eating anytime..." Anthony said as he crawled over to steven. "I guess." Steven said with another chuckle. "You know I'll remember this the next time i want to do something nice for you." Chilled said as he got seated next to the other. Steven handed the other his plate and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the dinner Chilly." Ze said as he went to take a bite of his food. "Hmpf... You're welcome babe." Anthony sighed out as he moved to put on a movie. "What movie are we watching?" Steven asked through a mouth full of food. Anthony just looked back at Steven and smiled. Steven instantly knew what movie they'd be watching and he just shook his head and giggled. Once the movie was in and playing Chilled sat back and dug into his own dinner.

About an hour had gone by and the two were now curled up together. Steven had his head rested on Anthonys chest as they quietly finished off their movie. "How many times are we going to watch this" Steven asked lazily. "As many times as i want..." Anthony simply replied. "Arent you bored of this movie yet?" The younger male question. "I could never be bored of The Lego Movie." Anthony said sounding almost offended by the question. "You're a dork. You know that right?" Steven said as he buried his face into Anthony's chest. "Yah, but I'm you're dork." Anthony said as he kissed the top of Ze's head. Steven removed his face from Anthony's chest and looked up at him. Anthony took this moment to lean down and pull Steven in to a sweet and loving kiss. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever but still ended too soon for eithers liking. Before they could part to far Steven pushed his lips back on to Anthony's. The movie at this point was forgotten for sweet and tender kiss instead. The rest of the evening was spent just like this. The two would part long enough to get some air but would go right back to it in a matter of no time. Nights like this is why the two loved each other so much.


	16. Easter Egg Hunt (KootraHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Apr 06, 2015

It was Easter and Jordan knew what that meant and sure enough he was right. He let James lead him around with some help from Dex, Seamus and once again his oh so loving boyfriend Aleks. The day went as expected, eggs filled with weird shit and a note giving a hint to the next location. Though the things in the eggs were… how do you say unique? What ever you want to call them the group’s favorite seemed to be the cock ring and the group being Dex, Seamus and James. Mostly because after the camera was stopped all they did was joke how it looked like Aleks and Jordan had a new play toy. Aleks told them all to fuck off and Jordan just shook his head and sighed.

That had been an hour or so ago though. They had cleaned up and disposed of the nasty eggs and chicken. Joe was busy editing the videos to go up and the others had taken off to do their own things. Jordan was busy at his and Aleks shared home. Aleks was back at the office working on who knows what all that mattered was he wasn't here. Jordan was busy setting up his own Easter egg hunt for his lovely boyfriend. You would think that after the day he had he wouldn't want to do this but something in one of the eggs gave him this idea to do it to Aleks. So here he sat thinking of place to hide the eggs, hoping that their cats and Mishka wouldn't get to them first.

Once he had a good number of eggs hidden he left to retrieve his beautiful Russian bunny. He made quick work of getting to the office, stopping for red light of course. He had been scolded many times by his love for not doing so and how it worried him. Jordan learned and listen to said mans words even if he wanted to get to the office faster. After what felt like forever but was only like twenty minutes, he was at the office. The red hatted man bound up the stairs his long legs making quick work of them and quickly made his way to his love.

Once outside of the others office he knocked lightly getting a “Yah” from the man inside. “Hey!” Jordan said as he walked in and over to Aleks. “Hey Jor-jor, What’s up?” Aleks said happily as he stood to give the other a light kiss. “Not much, i just came here to take you away.” The older man said simply. “What? I have work to do.” Aleks laughed out as he sat back down. “Work can wait. Come with me.” Jordan said as he took Aleks hand and pulled him out of his chair. “Jordan where and why are you taking me?” Aleks asked with a giggle as Jordan pulled him along. “Can't say. It’s a surprise!” Jordan said happily as they made their way to the car. “A surprise?” Aleks asked as he got into Jordan’s car. Jordan just nodded and took off for home.

Once home Aleks just looked at Jordan with a curious look. “Please don't tell me you want to used that thing James put in your egg.” Aleks asked. “No!” Jordan said loudly as he exited the car. Aleks giggled at Jordan’s outburst. “Ok then why are we at home?” The Russian asked as he walked into the house with his love. “I set up a egg hunt for you!” Jordan said happily. Aleks groaned at the thought of another egg hunt. “Don't worry this one is nice and you will love it!” Jordan said with a hopeful smile. “Ok, Ok.” Aleks said and pecked Jordan’s cheek. “So where do i start?” Aleks asked quickly. “Right here.” Jordan said as he handed an egg to Aleks.

Aleks carefully opened the egg and inside was a chocolate kiss and a note. Aleks smiled as he opened the note. The note read ‘The place where we cuddled during storms’, Aleks smiled as he knew right where Jordan was talking about. He walked over into the living room and sure enough there was the egg. Right on the couch him and Jordan would cuddle on during storms (mostly thunderstorms). Aleks walked over and picked it up. Inside once again a kiss and a note. ‘The place where you tried to make me breakfast on my b-day’ Aleks giggled at this one. “How many time do I have to say sorry. I can't cook.” He said with a lopsided smile. “Many more you almost burned the house down but this is not the time just go.” Jordan said as he pushed the other along.

Aleks just chuckled and walked over to the stove and grabbed the egg. Another kiss and a note that read ‘The place where we had our first date’. Aleks walked over to the dining table and smiled as he remembered that night. Jordan and him were a nervous mess both wanting the night to be perfect, they ended up a laughing mess on the couch. He picked up the egg and found… a kiss and a note. ‘The place i hid the balloons for your b-day’ Aleks started for his office. “You know those balloons were annoying.” Aleks said as they walked upstairs. “You loved it though.” Jordan said as he followed. “Yah, yah” The younger said as he walked into his office. Right there on his desk the next egg. He opened it and pocketed the kiss then looked at the note ‘The place where i showed you how much i love you the first time’. Aleks face blushed at that, it meant the bedroom.

Aleks walked into their room and found the egg on the bed, his cheeks still red for remembering well that. He opened it and the note simply said ‘Backyard’. That confused him all the other notes were memories. He looked as Jordan but all he did was take off to the backyard. Aleks followed him not to sure of what that meant. Once outside he found a final egg with just a note that read ‘The place where i showed you how much I love you again’. Aleks turned around to ask Jordan what that meant but stopped once he saw the other on one knee with a box. Aleks dropped the egg he had in his hand. His one hand going to his mouth, the other being taken by Jordan.

“Aleksandr you have made me the happiest man over the last year or so of our dating and i never want to wake up and find you not there. Will you marry me?” Jordan asked as he opened the box. Aleks had tears rolling down his face as he nodded. “Yes! Oh my Yes!” Aleks said as he wrapped himself around Jordan. “I love you so much Ally.” Jordan said as he kissed the other. Jordan wiped his tears and put the ring on. “I love you too Jor-jor.” Aleks said as he wrapped back around his fiancé. Today was the best Easter either of them will ever have or had and they couldn't wait to spend more together.

~THE END


	17. Daddy Please (KootraHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Apr 12, 2015
> 
> *KootraHD Daddy fic e ve... even if it's just them fucking around and Aleks calling Jordan Daddy for the fun of it. I want one*

Aleks likes to fuck with people. He loves it in fact. He will chose a person and do just about anything to fuck with them. Unfortunately Jordan was Aleks next target. The older man thought he would be free from this seeing as Aleks is his boyfriend but that didn't seem to matter. So Aleks went about trying to annoy the shit out of the boss man but Jordan, after figuring out the others intentions, paid no mind to him. Aleks was getting frustrated. He tried everything but nothing seemed to work.

One day though when he was sat mindlessly looking out his window an idea came to him. A smile grew on his face as he thought of the others reaction. He waited till the other talked to him first before he started anything. Aleks had gone to the kitchen to get something to drink and ended up being met with Kevin in there too. The two chatted for a bit till Jordan came in. "Oh, Alek. There you are. I need you to film something for the hub for me, ok?" Jordan asked casually. Aleks looked over at the other and nodded. "Ok, I'll be right there.... Daddy." Aleks said with a smirk. Jordan's face reddened from the comment. Kevin just gave the two a weird look before taking off.

"Aleksandr! What on earth?" The boss man said shocked by the other. "I don't know what you mean, daddy?" Aleks said with a innocent look on his face. There was that word again. Jordan blushed harder, hoping no one heard them. "Aleks! Stop.. Stop calling me that!" The older said in a hush voice. "Stop calling you what, Daddy?" Aleks asked in the same innocent voice. "That! Stop calling me that word!" Jordan said a little louder. "I don't know what word you're talking about daddy." Aleks said again the smirk returning to his face. "I would love to stay and talk all day daddy but i have a thing for the hub to record. Bye~" Aleks said as he left the small kitchen. Jordan was just left there blushing like mad man.

Jordan spent the rest of his day in his office, staying as far away from the Russian as possible. It wasn't till late that night that Jordan finally talked to the other again. "Come on it's late, lets go home." He said not even waiting for Aleks to respond. He'd probably say that word again and Jordan didn't need that. He took off to the car to wait for his boyfriend. He wanted to go home and sleep hoping what ever Aleks was doing today would be gone tomorrow. "Wow way to wait for me, Asshole." Aleks says as he gets in the car. Jordan doesn't say anything back. He was mad still, well only a little but still mad at the other.

"What was that earlier?" Jordan finally said. "What?" Aleks asked genuinely confused. "That stuff you said to me when we were in the kitchen." Jordan said quietly not really wanting to remember it. "Oh.." Aleks said with a smirk on his face. "Nothing, why? You like it?" He asked looking at the other. Jordan reddened at that question. "No, not one bit. Please don't do it again." Jordan said, hoping the other would listen. "I'll try.... Daddy." Aleks said with a big smirk on his face. Jordan blushed harder and ignored his boyfriend the rest of the way home. Once home Jordan went straight to bed and didn't acknowledge Aleks when he crawled in next to him. This wouldn't stop Aleks, no it only made the fire burn more.

The next day started normally and stayed that way till they got into the office. "I'll see you later, Daddy~" Aleks said as he kissed Jordan's cheek and walked off to his office. Jordan just stood there a blushing mess. "Are you alright?" Dex asked as he walked in to the main room to go to the kitchen. Jordan just mumbled an "I'm fine" and walked off. The next encounter happened about an hour later when they were working on some hub stuff. Aleks walked in and right away when he saw Jordan a smirk grew on his face. "Hey guys! Hey Daddy." He said, whispering the last part so just Jordan heard it. Jordan as always blushed madly at that. Aleks giggled and the others looked with puzzled faces. They got to work and every now and then Aleks would find a way to walk up to Jordan and say something always ending with a quite "daddy". The others asked him if he was fine and he would say yes and blush a little harder.

Soon the work was done and Jordan took off to his office as soon as he could. This caused the guys to look to Aleks, who was smiling like an idiot at what he'd done. "Ok what's going on?" Dan asked knowing something was up. "Huh? What?" Aleks asked playing dumb, though no one bought it. "Fine, I've been teasing Jordan. You know how I get. Well he ignored my other attempts until I called him daddy." The Russian said plainly. "He gets flustered and blushes like mad. He also won't say it. It's funny." Aleks added with a shrug. Dex and a few others found it funny as well and laughed out. "So how long are you planning on tormenting the poor cat?" Dex asked through a laugh. "I don't know, till i get board." Aleks said with a shrug. He'd probably stop then or if Jordan begged him to stop. With that Aleks walked off to find Jordan. He found said man hiding behind his computer monitors.

Aleks walked in not even bothering knocking. "Hey daddy." Aleks said with a smirk as Jordan blushed but ignored the other. "Aw daddy why are you ignoring me?" Aleks asked with a giggle. Jordan still didn't answer. So Aleks walked over and pulled Jordan's chair back and he sat on Jordan's lap. He wrapped his arms round Jordan's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on daddy, don't be like that." The younger of the two giggled out. Jordan tried to keep out the act but he couldn't, not with the beautiful man on his lap. He sighed out and wrapped his arms around Aleks' middle and hugged him close. Aleks nuzzled his head in Jordan's neck and said "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me long..... Daddy". Aleks giggled out as Jordan groaned. "Aleksandr could you please stop with that already." The red hatted man pleaded. "But what if i like calling you daddy?" Aleks asked quietly. "Ally, you can't possibly like that." Jordan said not believing it for a second.

"But I do." Aleks said with a smug smile. "Oh? And why's that?" The boss man asked as he moved to look down at Aleks. "Because you get all flustered, it's funny... and cute." Aleks said before he kissed Jordan's still pink cheek. "Ally... Please." Jordan said defeated. Aleks was going to protest but as he looked at Jordan he couldn't find it in him to. "Ok. I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry Jor-jor." He said as he pecked Jordan's lips lightly. Jordan kissed him back and smiled, Aleks was lucky that he found him cute and loved him so much. "So we're done with this now? You had your fun? You're not going to bug anyone for a while?" Jordan asked. "If I do will you punish me, Daddy?" Aleks asked giggling out. "Aleks!" Jordan quickly yelled. "I'm sorry I had too" The Russian said through giggles.

"You're lucky I love you." The older grumbled out. "I am very lucky..." Aleks trailed off a smirk on his face. "Aleks if you finish that how I think you want to i will drop you to the ground." Jordan threatened. "No! Please!" Aleks said frantically as he tightened his grip on Jordan. Jordan just laughed and gave Aleks a kiss that lasted longer than the others. "I love you Ally." Jordan whispered into Aleks' lips. "I love you too, Jor-jor." Aleks said back before re-connecting their lips.

The end~


	18. Blanket love (NovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - May 08, 2015
> 
> "I'm constantly shivering and miserably cold in this class and you bring me a blanket one day." AU

Aleks sat shivering his ass off in his first period class like he did every morning. This is how every morning of his high school life went, well so far. Shivering his ass off everyday soon had its effect and it had turned him into a rather grumpy, miserable person. So for that fact alone Aleks didn't have many friends, his one friend being the annoying bubbly kid in his spanish class. Though he didn't have much choice in that friendship and they barely talked outside of school. Either way Aleks sat in the back of the class hoping no one saw him and bothered him.

 

Aleks was currently playing on his phone with shaky cold hands. He was so engrossed in his phone he didn't notice the other boy who walked up to where he was sat. It wasn't till something was placed around his shoulders did he finally noticed and look up. The other stood there with a bright smile on his face, Aleks returned it with only confusion. He then finally looked to see what was now on him and he only looked at the boy with more confusion. "It's a blanket!" The other chirped happily. "I know that, why is it on me?" Aleks questioned the boy, that up until now he had never seen in his life. "Because you're always shivering so i figured you were cold!" The boy chirped again happily. "So you just brought me a blanket?" Aleks asked giving the boy a weird look. He was met only with a nod. "Why? You don't even know me." He asked the other who still stood next to him. "Like i said, i see you shivering everyday." The boy said like that was a good enough reason. Aleks just shook his head at the boy, he was odd like Eddie but not too loud and pushy like the other. "Does blanket boy have a name or am i just going to have to tell everyone that some weirdo gave me a blanket?" He asked as he looked back at the other. "James, my name is James." The boy- James said with a smile.

"Well James, thank you and i'm Aleks." Aleks said with a chuckle, something he didn't do often. "Would you like to sit?" He add. James just nodded before he sat next to Aleks. "You're still weird, i hope you know that." The pale teen said as he wrapped the blanket around himself more. "What's so weird about being nice?" James asked, smiling more when Aleks curled into the blanket. "Well the fact that quite honestly i had never seen your face before and you just put a blanket on me." Aleks said with another laugh. "First you need to look around you more often and second i told you i did it because you were cold." James said with his own light laugh. "Look around? And see what, the people who think i'm a freak cuz im alway grouchy?" Aleks asked curiously. "And see that some people are jerks but not everyone." The curly head teen said with a soft smile. Aleks just rolled his eye and let out another laugh.

 

"Why are you always cold, if you don't mind me asking?" James asked shyly. "Poor circulation or something. Thats what my doctor told me anyway." The pale boy said with a shrug. "Then why don't you wear heavier clothing?" James asked. "Don't have any or the money to get any. It's just me and my dad and all spare money goes to paying left over bills." Aleks said simply with another shrug. "My dad does what he can and i always tell him im fine." He added. "You should say something im sure he won't mind." James said with a worried look on his face. "I know but-" Aleks went to say but got cut off. "No buts you should tell him." The other teen said much firmer. "If you let me finish i was going to say that if i do that then theres no reason for you to talk to me in the morning or for me to find you after school ends." Aleks said with a smirk. James just looked at him confused but soon got it and a smile grew on his face as well. "You know if you wanted to talk more you just have to ask and i could just say keep the blanket." James contoured. "But where's the fun in that?" The russian asked with another smile. "And i'm the weird one." James said sarcastically. Aleks just nodded his head letting out a small giggle. James laughed and shook his head at the other boy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"And thats basically the story of how we met." Aleks said as he looked at his husband . "Yep it all started with a blanket and a silly promise." James added with a chuckle. "And you kept to it everyday." The Russian said as he let his head fall onto James' shoulder. "Well up until the day you asked me out anyway." He added looking up at James. "Yah and that story involves another blanket too." James said as he looked down at the other in his arms. "Same for our engagement." Aleks said with a chuckle. "Hey i'm weird blanket boy remember." The curly head male said with a laugh. "Yep and you're my weird blanket boy." Aleks said lovingly as his fingers ran over the gold band on James' finger. "For ever and always." James said as he pressed a kiss to Aleks lips sweetly. "Well that's the story you guys all wanted to know, hope you liked it and maybe we'll tell the others some other time. But for now see you in the next video!" Aleks said after he pulled from James and looked back at the camera. He quickly stopped the recording and gave James another kiss.

 

"You think they will like that?" Aleks asked. "They'll love it, they have been asking for those stories for a long time." James said as he stood from the seat he was sat in. "Yah, well i'll edit later and then we can upload it. But till then you know what i want to go do?" Aleks asked as he stood and wrapped his arms around his husband . "Go cuddle under a blanket and watch movies." James said as he wrapped his arms around the other. "Yep!" The sorter man said as he leaned up to kiss the other on the lips. After another short kiss the two left to go do the thing they did since they started dating, curling up together and watching movies till they fell asleep or got distracted.

 

The End~


	19. Bear pile cuddles. (SpenDex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - May 21, 2015

Working for The Creatures was great and all but it sure was tiring. Spencer had been working all day on many things, one of which was the hub for that day and he had ran around the office like a mad man. Spencer let out a loud sigh as he slouched down into his chair, his eyes falling shut. "Come on spencer you can't be that tired it's only three." Joe said from his seat across the small office. "I am, I'm going to nap in the bears." Spencer said as he pushed back from his desk and stood up. He made his way out of his shared office, stopping to look a Dex's door. The dirty blond wanted to knock and ask him to join him but he shook off that feeling and continued on his way. He walked into the room not bothering with the light and just flopped into the bears. They may not smell the best but he just wanted a short nap so he could deal.

 

The intern got comfortable and soon found himself drifting off but as life would have it, the lights flicked on. "Ey, there you are." Said an all too familiar voice. "Dex why are you here?" Spencer asked groggily as he sat up to look at the other. "I could ask you the same, love." Dex said with a laugh as he looked at the younger male. Spencer blushed like he always did when Dex used the nickname. "What does it look like I'm doing." The inter said back. "Looks like you sat blushing in a pile of bears, love." The Brit said stating the obvious. "Dex." Spencer half whined back, looking down to hide the blush that grew on his face. "What! You asked what it looked liked and i told you. You can't get mad at me for that, love." Dex said with a smirk. Spencer just rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

 

"I was trying to nap and then you came in and bothered me." The dirty blond said finally. "Wait you were looking for me, why?" Spencer said realizing that suddenly. "Oh, Yah! I just wanted to talk with you, love." Dex said with a smile. "About anything specific because if not i really want a nap." Spencer said, wanting to get back to sleep as soon as he can. "No, not really." The Brit said with a shrug. "Then can you leave and shut the light back off." The intern said as he got ready to lie back down. "Or i could join you, i have nothing else to do." Dex said with a cheeky smile. "W-what... I-I guess you could..."Spencer trailed off, his blush coming back. Dex just smiled happily and walked over to the other, shutting the door and light off first.

 

The Brit flopped down next to the younger male, smiling more as he sunk into the bears. Spencer lie back down and tried to keep his distance but soon felt arms around his waist. The arm pulled him close and he squeaked out surprised. "Calm love, just relax and rest." Dex said in a smooth quiet voice. Spencer hesitated for a second before he wrapped his own arms around the other male, his head on his chest. "G'night love." Came softly from the Brit before a hand went to pet the interns head. Spencer soon felt his eyes falling shut, the sound of the other's heartbeat lulling him like a lullaby. "Thanks." Was the last thing said before Spencer fell into a peaceful slumber. Dex smiled down at the male in his arms and placed a light kiss to his head before closing his eyes too. Both soon in a deep peaceful slumber, neither letting go till long after they woken up later that day.


	20. Pictures (NovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jun 10, 2015
> 
> *Warning sad read at own risk*

James sat in his dark office as more tears fell down his face, hoping the light from his computer screen didn't illuminate his face too much. He watched as his ex and their current boyfriend laughed and talked. How did he move on, wasn't he supposed to be upset. They broke up after all, why isn't he upset. Why does he get to be happy. He should miss him, like he misses him. James felt a new wave of tears fall down his face as he watched the two part but not before they shared a kiss. This is how almost every day went when he would come into the office and try to work. As always james found himself pulling up the pictures he just couldn't delete, even though all the others begged him to just rid of them. James couldn't, he couldn't forget all the good times. The times he was happy, truly happy. He sighed sadly as he looked at the first picture in the collection. It was the first picture the two had ever taken together after they had started dating.

 

"Come on Aleks, just one picture. Please~" James begged as he held up his hands. "I don't know why we need to take a picture." Aleks huffed out as he moved closer to James. "So we can show other later and reminisce." James said with a goofy smile on his face. "That is cheesy as fuck and you know it." Aleks said grumpily. "Come on it will be fun to talk about today years from now. Now smile." James said as he put an arm around Aleks. 

 

James smiled sadly at the picture, Aleks hasn't smiled and still had a grumpy look on his face. He remembers telling the other "well at least there's a funny story to go with the picture.", it didn't seem so funny now. Just sad and made James sadder. Maybe it was a sign of how things would turn out. James just sighed, not wanting to think about that and wiped his soaked face off with his jacket sleeve. The darknet moved to the next picture, which caused more tears to fall down his once dry face. This picture was a picture from their first anniversary. They both looked happy, James was he knew that but was Aleks.

 

"Come on Aleks just a few more, pictures." James said giving the other puppy dog eyes. "How many more do you need to take James?" Aleks asked slightly annoyed with the other. "As many as possible, i never want to forget this night!" James said excitedly. "But you don't need a picture of every little thing." The Russian said angrily. "Ally please, i'm really excited. Its been one year since we started dating. The happiest year of my life. I want as many pictures as i can get." James said trying to reason with the other. "Fine what ever, just make it quick. I'm sick of having my picture taken." Aleks sighed out while James clapped happily. "Thank you Ally, I love you so much." James said as he walked over and kissed Aleks' cheek. "Love you too." Aleks grumbled out, putting on a smile for the other.

 

"Love you too." James could still hear the way he said it. At the time it didn't as forced as it did now. Did he mean it... ever... That question made sobs break from the others mouth. "He meant it he had to, he wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it." James tried to reason with himself to calm his sobs down and it worked, mostly. These pictures, these memories always made him question the other but he knew he was just overthinking it. Aleks loved him all those years ago, he had too. Why would he lie for three years if it wasn't true. James shook off the thoughts and moved on. The next picture was from valentine's day, the day they also came out to the fans.

 

"I don't know James, maybe we should wait." Aleks said skeptically. "Ally, baby it will be fine and what better day then today! Today is all about love, why not share ours?" James asked as he took Aleks' hand into his. "I don't know, what if we break up? we would have to explain to the fans." Aleks said as he had a look of uncertainty. "Aleks i don't plan on leaving you any time and you don't plan to leave me, why worry about what might not happen. We've been together for a year, I think it's time." James said as he kissed the back of Aleks' Hand. "Ok fine, how we doing this babe?" Aleks asked a now smiling James.

 

James choked up as he thought about that memory, maybe he should have listen to him. The day he had to tell the fans killed him all over. He had never had a video be so hard to make but he kept breaking down in the video. He soon said fuck it and left in all his tears. It hurt the fans to see the other so sad, so upset but they were there for him as best as they could. He was thankful for that much and he was also thankful they didn't shit on the other too much. He checked every comment on the others videos to make sure, he doesn't know why but he did.

 

James moved on with the pictures each having their own happy memory that now seemed sad. Each picture caused more tears to fall from James' eyes, even when he thought that he had no tears left. He soon got to the picture that were the hardest to look at, they were the pictures where the memory start to get sad on their own. From just before his heart got shattered. The first picture to start off the line off really bad memories was from their third anniversary.

 

"I don't know why you have to take pictures of us at every event, during every holiday." Aleks grumbled as he stood for the picture James wanted to take of them. "Because Ally they are special occasions i want to remember them forever." James said with a pout. "They are just days like any other." The Russian said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Aleks, they are not just days... They mean something to me.. Don't they mean anything to you?" James asked a hurt look on his face. "Yes but not to the point i need a picture of everyday." Aleks almost spat out. "They are just days and if we to break up they'd go back to being just days, i don't see the point of the pictures. So you can cry over them later." The Russian added with a scoff at the end. "Aleks that's only if we break up, that's not going to happen... Right?" James asked unsure if he wanted answer. "Of course not, you worry too much." Aleks said as he dropped his arms. "I know i'm sorry." James said as he leaned into Aleks.

 

That moment was where James would say sign one first showed up. The others thought differently but didn't push too much in the end. From this point on it got harder and harder for James to get pictures for his memory book. One day it all just stopped, Aleks said no and walked away. Leaving James to sit there and wonder why and what he did. A few days latter he found out what. Aleks had stopped loving him, he doesn't know when but he'd point at that day. James' heart broke all over again from the mere thought of that day. He wanted to hat the other, to want bad things to happen to him but he couldn't. He never wanted any bad to come to him and as much as it hurt him to see him happy he was slightly happy he was. He still had hope the other would realize his mistake and take him back. Maybe just maybe he'll come in here and see how much James misses him and take him back, just maybe someday.

 

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts and for a second he had hope that today was the day. Sadly not though, it was just Seamus. "James you can't keep doing this to yourself." The blond said as he walked into the dark office. "But Seamus..." James went to say before being cut off. "James we both know that's not going to happen. Him and Kevin are happy." Seamus said sadly knowing it hurt the other to hear. "They can't be, he can't be. He was happy with me first." The heartbroken male sobbed out. "I know buddy, wanna go home?" Seamus asked already knowing the answer. James just nodded his head as tears fell from his face. The older of the two helped James up, shutting of his things before starting to walk out. Aleks noticed the two leaving like he did every time and went back to work, just like every time. Aleks at one point did love the other but it didn't last and as soon as he couldn't take the other anymore he dumped him to the side. He had no intention of ever going back but that wouldn't stop James from hoping and dreaming, it sure won't stop him from balling his eyes out all day and all night.


	21. A day in the life (ImmortalAnex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jul 19, 2015
> 
> *Warning might be sad, don't read if you don't like*

It was a beautiful afternoon, Kevin was currently sat under a tree looking over the beautiful scenery that Colorado had to offer him. Sat next to him was Aleks, who had his arm wrapped around the other. "It's so gorgeous, isn't it?" The teen asked as he looked at the male by his side. "It's nice but i know something that's better." Aleks said as he looked at Kevin with a smile. "What's that?" Kevin asked raising a brow at the Russian. "You." The older said before he leaned in and kissed the other. Kevin smiled and kissed back happily as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "I love you." The Asian said when the kiss broke. Aleks opened his mouth to say-.

 

Kevin sat up in his bed, the sun shining through his window but thankful not in his face. Hox was laid at the foot of the bed curled up sleeping peacefully. The teen cursed and shook his head, it was another one of those dreams. He's been having them for as long as he had liked the other male and they wouldn't stop. He put his head in his hands and groaned. "Hox when will they stop, he doesn't like me like that. Why does my brain hate me so much?" He asked himself more so than his cat. It was fact Kevin knew Aleks didn't like him like that. He had had his heart ripped out when the other told him that he only liked him as a friend. So why couldn't his brain get that and get over him. "Hox why do i still like him, he's moved on. Happy with his... boyfriend, why am i so stuck on him." Kevin groaned as he laid back down. "Why do i have to have those dreams." He thought out loud. The dreams only made it harder to be around or even still friends with the other. They were so.. so life like. He could feel the other's lips on his, feel his arms around him. He could hear his voice. 

 

Kevin let out another groan and rolled over pulling a pillow close, hugging it while he buried his face. He just wished he could get over Aleks and maybe find the one who actually wants him. The teen closed his eyes and willed the tears that wanted to fall away. With a shaky breath he sat up and got ready for another day at the best and worst job ever, hopefully he could get into his office without seeing the other. Kevin dragged himself through his room and got ready, fiddling with his hair to make it look perfect before he took off. On his way to the office he couldn't help but think maybe today he'll see me and something will click. That he'll realize how stupid he was for breaking his heart. Secretly Kevin didn't believe these lies he told himself but his hope out weighed the disbelieve for the moment. Once at the office he took a deep breath before entering. The moment he opened that door all his hope was kicked out of him. Right in front of him on the couch was Aleks and James, happily sucking face like there wasn't a care in the world. Kevin bit his lip and hurried off to his office, quickly shutting the door behind him.

 

The teen stood with his back pressed to the door for a second, trying to fight off the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. Of all the luck he had to have, with a deflated sigh he walked over to his desk and sat down and instantly brought his arms up to rest on his desk so his could hide his face in them. James and Aleks were, are both his friends and he wanted to be happy for them but it hurt so much. The Asian just sat there his head in his arms as his mind ran over so many thoughts it made his head spin. "Kevin?" Came with a quiet knock on his door. "Oh please no." Kevin thought to himself as he heard the all too familiar voice. "Kev are you ok?" The Russian male asked as he walked into the office. "Yah." The teen answered, his head still down. He didn't want to have to see that kind caring face look at him, he hated lying to his beautiful face. "Kevin you don't look fine, why is your head down?" Aleks asked actual concern lacing his word, killing Kevin even more. "I'm just tired.' He lied as he pulled his face up to look at the other. It wasn't a complete lie, he was tired, tired of his feelings. 

 

"Kevin you need to stop staying up late playing CS:GO." Aleks said with a light laugh trying to lift the mood. "I wasn't up late, i just had a bad dream that woke me up." Kevin lied as he rubbed as his neck, once again only half lying. "Aw, do you want to talk about it?" The Russian asked, his face going back to one of concern. "Naw, i'm good but thanks." The teen said, flashing a fake smile at the other. "Ok but if you ever need to talk, you know you can talk to me, right?" Aleks asked as he started to leave. "I know, thank you Aleks." Kevin said as he watched him walk out. He let out a sigh of relief once the other was gone. The teen ran a hand through his hair and tried to focus on editing videos. 

 

The day went on and not much happened. Kevin spent most of his time in his office, only leaving if he had to. The young male found himself just playing some CS:GO to keep his mind off a certain Russian. Though luck was never one to be on his side so of course in walks said man. "Hey, can i ask you something?" Aleks asked as he walked over to Kevin. "You just did." Kevin said with a smart ass grin. "Smart ass, so do you want to go see a movie tomorrow?" The older asked with a smile. "Uh..." Kevin said thinking about it. Part of him wanted to go hoping it could lead somewhere but another part didn't want to be in a dark movie theater when he can't cuddle close or anything. "Sure." He said, giving in and not being able to say no to the other. Aleks face lit up and smiled wide. "Great, i'll tell James you'll be joining us. This should be fun just the three of us." The Russian said excitedly as he quickly walked out of Kevin's office to tell the other the good news. The teen paled as the words set in. Of course James was coming with, him and Aleks were always together now a days.

 

He felt sick, he didn't want to have to spend time with the two. It was hard enough spending time with just Aleks but with James too, it was impossible. The reason it was so hard was James loved to show his affection to Aleks. Now Kevin knew it wasn't to rub it in his face because James didn't know of his feelings for Aleks and he knows Aleks doesn't mean to hurt him when he let James love on him. He knew all this but it didn't make it hurt less, didn't make it not make him sick. The teen now sat there, his game long forgotten, debating whether or not he should change his mind about going. He knew the face he'd get if he changed his mind and he couldn't do that to Aleks. So with a sigh Kevin turned his stuff off and got up, leaving his office to go home. He'd need all the energy he could get for tomorrow and he planned to get as much as he could.

 

The next day Kevin was a nervous wreck. He wanted to throw up and cry. "I can do this Hox. Its a fun day out with two friends. Not a date with a tag along, the three of us hanging out." He said as he paced back and forth around his room. "They won't be too bad, they know we will be hanging out. Why would you invite a friend and then make out, right? Yes, i'm just being silly now." Kevin said with a sigh as he sat on his bed, his cat rubbing against him instantly. "I'll have fun, we'll have fun." He said one last time before his doorbell went off. "Be good while i'm out Hox." He said as he got off his bed and walked to his front door. "Ready to go?" Aleks asked as soon as the teen open the door. "Yep, what movie are we seeing?" Kevin asked as he exited the house and walked to the car with the other. "I don't know some shitty action film, James picked it." Aleks said as they got into the car with said male. "Hey Kevin." James said with a smile from the drivers seat. "Hey James and oh cool." Kevin said, faking enthusiasm. He had a feeling James pick a movie like that so him and Aleks could do other things but you never know. He hoped it was just so they could laugh a how bad it was. 

 

The trio soon got to the theater, the car ride was mostly silent. Only James and Aleks saying a few things. Once there James instantly wrapped his arm around Aleks when he could and Kevin stayed in the back behind the two so they couldn't see his face. They quickly got their tickets and made their way to the concession stand. "What you want babe?" James asked Aleks as they walked up. "The same thing we always get, small popcorn and large coke." Aleks said to James with a smile. "Ok hun, how about you Kevin?" James asked. Said teen though was in his own world of hating how happy and cute they were together. He stood there looking down trying to keep himself from crying. "Kevin!" James said a bit louder, this time pulling the other from his daydream. "Huh, what?" Kevin said as he looked up at the two. "I said what do you want?" James repeated. "Are you ok Kevin?" Aleks added in, concerned about his friend. "What yah i'm fine, i was just thinking and i'm good James, i don't want anything." The teen said, feeling sick to his stomach. "Ok." James said not pushing any further. Aleks gave Kevin a look but the other gave a smile back to reassure him that he was fine. After the snacks were got, the three made their way in to the theater room to picked their seats and get comfy. 

 

The movie started off normal, it was bad but normal. The three laughed and scoffed at the stupidness of it but soon it was just Kevin left watching. The teen had turned to say something about the cheesy action scene that had just happened, only to be met with James and Aleks in full make out mode. Kevin felt his heart break all over again. He quickly got out of his seat and rushed into the nearest bathroom. He got into a stall and hide, from what he's not sure. Maybe from his feelings, maybe from Aleks, who he hoped noticed he left. Kevin just stood with his back to the stall door breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. He closed his eyes as silent tears fell from his face, a hand going over his mouth to keep any and all sounds in. After what felt like forever but was actually only a few minutes, Kevin had calmed down and exited the stall. "You're such a fucking idiot for crying over this. Why don't you just get over it, he's happy. They're happy." He said to himself as he washed off his face. The teen looked up into the mirror and hated what he saw. He poked and touched at his face trying to make it look less disgusting. He soon gave up and went back into the theater, where the two were still making out.

 

Thankfully the movie was over soon and the two broke apart on their own. Kevin quickly got out of his seat, his friends following behind, none the wiser of the Asian's feelings. "So Kevin want to go to some of the stores nearby, maybe the mall?" James asked as he walked with Aleks in his arms. "Uh... I'm not really feeling good. I think I'm coming down with something." The teen lied as he got in the back of the car. "I kinda just want to go home, sorry." He added as he looked down. "Aw, it's ok." Aleks said as he looked back at the younger male. "Yah, we had fun at the movie and we can always hang out another time." James said as he started to drive back to the other's place. "Yah, we can." Kevin said trying to hid the lack of enthusiasm. Once again the car ride was quiet and as soon as he got to his place, he muttered a "Bye." and left. "Kevin! wait!" Aleks yelled as he ran after the other. "Are you ok, you took off so fast me and James couldn't say goodbye." He added once he got to the other male. "Yah, just tired and not feeling good. I just wanted to get inside and curl up." Kevin said as he turned to look at Aleks. "Ok, feel better buddy." Aleks said as he pulled the teen into a hug. "I'll try." The taller male said as he hugged back tightly. He tried not to frown when Aleks pulled back and took off to the car.

 

Kevin walked into his home and sighed sadly. He slowly made his way to his room and changed into his sleep wear. He pulled himself into his bed and stared at the ceiling, not wanting to sleep. "Hox, what do i do." The teen asked the cat that laid down next to him. He rolled over and started to pet the sleeping kitty as he thought of many things, all of them revolving around the beautiful and wonderful Russian male. His eyes soon felt heavy and fall shut. Hopefully sleep would bring him the peace he needed but as always, luck was not on his side. His brain slowly weaved the perfect nightmare, a day in the life he'd never had but this was Kevin's life. This is how most days went now and there was no change in sight. So he was stuck in this never ending loop of pain and heartbreak, maybe someday someone will save him but that day wasn't today.


	22. Tracing over you (ImmortalAnex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jun 24, 2015

Kevin laid quietly, curled into the side of Aleks. The other male was sound asleep, which Kevin is what should be doing to but sleep just seemed to evade him. The young male sighed as he opened his eye. The room around him was dimly lit, the only light being the little night lights they had so they wouldn't trip over one of the four pets they owned. Ollie and Duchess were curled up at the foot of the bed and Hox was most likely on Kevin's unused pillow. Kevin looked up and smiled at his love's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. He let out another sigh as he let his head rest back on Aleks' shoulder. The teen debated closing his eyes again and hoping sleep would take him but something caught his eye, that something being his boyfriend's newest tattoo. Kevin had joked that he got a hawk on his chest because of him and Aleks only rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly.

He chuckled softly, trying not to wake the sleeping Russian as he slowly started to trace over the black lines. The Asian couldn't seem to help but trace over every line of the art work that littered Aleks' body and with the chest piece being new, he was pulled to it greatly. He carefully ran his finger over each delicate line, over the dips and curves of the other's chest. The time past by quickly and Kevin hadn't noticed he'd been running his fingers over the lines all that time. Nor did he notice that he was no longer the only one awake. "How long have you been up?" Aleks asked in a scratchy morning voice, his arm tightening around the teen. Kevin thought for a moment and looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Uh... 10 a.m.... yesterday." He said, knowing Aleks would scold him. "Kevin" The Russian whined out pulling him closer. "Babe i thought you went to bed when i did." "I tried to but i just couldn't fall asleep and then i got lost in tracing you tattoo." Kevin said as he looked up at Aleks. "Kevy you dork, how many hours are you going to lost in doing that?" Aleks asked with a chuckle. "How ever many hours there are in the rest of our lives." The teen said back with a cheesy smile. 

"Oh my god Kev, that was one of the cheesiest things you have ever said." The older of the two said as he kissed his lover's forehead. "It probably won't be the cheesiest thing i ever say." Kevin said with a laugh. "You're such a dork. Why do i love you?" Aleks asked as he shook his head. "Because of my good looks, charming smile and girlish figure." The teen said finishing the sentence in his "girl voice" while he wiggled his hip. "Oh my god, no. please no girl voice." Aleks said as he pushed Kevin away playfully. "Leksi~" Kevin whined out as he tried to pull back toward the other. "Why don't you like it~" He whined out in said voice. "Because it's weird and creepy." The Russian said with a laugh. Kevin just pouted at Aleks and tried to look as hurt as possible. "Fine, fine. You know i love you and everything you do." Aleks finally said pulling Kevin back into his chest. "Now you should try and get some sleep while i get more. And i'm not sleeping till you fall asleep this time." He said as he poked the teen's nose. "Ok. Will you sing to me?" Kevin asked as he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Yes, i'll sing to you." Aleks said as he shook his head. The Russian quietly started to hum out Kevin's favorite song while petting at his hair in a soothing manner. Soon soft snores could be heard for the teen and Aleks smiled to himself before drifting back into sleep.


	23. So spicy it hurts... My head (Jormus/KootraPKC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jun 24, 2015

Seamus stood staring at the contraption Jordan had set up for him. "What is that?" The blond asked as he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "It's a sex swing, you said you wanted to spice up our sex life..." Jordan said trailing off at the end. "What the fuck Jordan, i'm not getting in.. that." Seamus said as he gestured to the death trap in front of him. "But Seamus! It'll be fun and different and you said-" The taller of the two said before being cut off but the other. "I know what i said but i'm not getting in that. It's death trap, you want me to die?" Seamus said exaggerating a bit. "Sea you won't die, it's perfectly safe. i secured it and everything." Jordan said trying to assure his love that it was in fact safe. "Jor, you almost killed me with a TV... i'm not getting in that." Seamus said holding his ground, arms crossed over his chest. "First i didn't almost kill you and please sea, please." The tall cat lover begged as he looked at his lover. Seamus just shook his head no and gave Jordan an un-amused look. That how ever did not stop the younger's whining.

 

"Jordan why don't you show me how 'safe' it is." The blond finally said after a bit of whining from the other male. "And who knows you might look better up there then I would." Seamus said with a chuckle and a wink. "Sea I don't go there, yo-" Jordan started to say before being cut off again. "Jor, I know the one being fucked goes in it but if you look good maybe we can switch it up. That'll be spicy." The blond said with a laugh. Jordan just turned red from that, his mouth hung open. "I... I... um... I..." He said as he stumbled over his words, trying to think of what to say. "Jor, I'm kidding. I won't fuck you, yet." Seamus said as he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. "But in i'm not getting in first. If it holds up your tall lanky ass then i'll try it but not till then." He added with a flat expression. "Fine, help me get in." Jordan said finally giving in to the shorter male.

"How the hell do you get in one of these anyway?" The Irish male questioned as he pulled at the swing. "Well the book thing it came with said something about legs here." Jordan said as he pull at two pieces. "And you sit here." He said pointing at the middle area. "I think you hold on to these?" The cat like man questioned more than said. "Jordan did you read this book?" Seamus asked turning to look the other in the face. "Uh.... A little... Its not that complicated we can figure it out." Jordan said with as shrug as he started to get in. "Now come help me, this isn't easy." He said as he tried to get his leg in one of the straps. "Good lord Jordan, if you don't have a concussion by the end of this i will be surprised." The short male said as he shook his head, walking closer to help his idiot of a boyfriend. "Jordan your legs are too damn long, i swear." He said as he struggled to help the other. "Thats not my fault, i'm just tall." Jordan whined as he tried to bend more. "Either we're not doing this right or you need to be more flexible because this is not working out." Seamus said as he stepped back to look at Jordan all tangled up. "Well don't just stand there! Help me get out!" Jordan said as he struggled in the mess of straps. "Fine, just stop moving. You're making it worse." The blond complained as the normally red hatted male continued to struggle. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and then both males where on the ground. "I told you to stay still." Seamus said with a groan. "Sorry, i just wanted out of there." The tall male said as he rubbed his head. "I think i hit my head." He said after a moment. "Well that's what you get." The blond said as he pushed Jordan off of him. "Oh it's safe Seamus. i secured it Seamus. blah blah blah." Sea said as he mimicked the other. "I told you it wasn't safe, fucking dumb ass." He grumbled out. "Awe Sea come on, it's kinda funny." Jordan said with a light laugh. "No its not! Whats funny? That you fell on top of me, that you were wrong? I don't see what's so funny." Seamus said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on sea." The boss-man said as he elbowed his boyfriend. Seamus tried not to crack a smile but soon let a chuckle out as he shook his head. "God damn it Jordan." He laughed out as he stood up. "Come on let's go get some ice for your head and we can figure out other things to spice things up, that won't kill us." He said as he held out a hand for Jordan to take.

 

"Or.." Jordan said as he took Sea's hand and pulled him back down on to his lap. "We could sit here and have you kiss me till i'm all better." He said as he kissed at the other's cheek. Seamus just shook his head and kissed Jordan lightly. "Your so weird and stupid sometimes." He said softly. "But you love me." The taller said with a smile. "Yah, i guess I love you." Seamus said with his own smile. Jordan just pulled Sea into another kiss and sat there in the mess of a sex swing that neither of them would ever use.


	24. Every last bit (NovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jun 26, 2015

James let out a sigh as he turned off the computer screen. Why he decided to read the comments on the "Road to E3" videos, he'll never know. But he did and they did nothing to make him feel good about himself. Sure there was comments that said nothing but nice things about the guys and the stupid stops they went to but soon he got to the not so nice comments. All of them about the same thing, his weight. Yes he might have put on a few pounds over the last few months but he didn't think it was that bad... And if what he read was what all the fans thought then what did the others think, what did Aleks thinks.. He shook his head, trying not to think of that. James got out of his chair, cringing at the squeaks it made from removing his weight, biting his lip as he walked into his shared room. The tall darknette stopped in front of the full length mirror and frowned at the sight. He poked and pulled at all the excess fat, frowning more as it jiggled slightly. "How could Aleks love this, there's no way he does. I don't love this." James said to himself as he continued to pull at any chubby area on his body, which to him was everywhere. Maybe he should start eating less and maybe healthier, that part would be hard but less he could do. 

"James dinners done, get your ass down here." Aleks yelled up to James from the stairs. The older male sighed as he left their shared bedroom, thinking that maybe he should eat only half of what Aleks had made. "There you are, i wondered what took your lazy ass so long." Aleks said playfully, not knowing what was going on in the other's mind. "Sorry." Was all James said as he sat in front of the large plate the Russian had set out for him. Aleks gave his boyfriend a questioning look but shrugged it off and sat down across from him. The darknette was un-normally quiet, he always had some witty comment about the food or about what Aleks was wearing. Anything, he'd find something if one didn't pop out right away. Aleks also noticed how James pushed his food around the plate, he could never get his boyfriend to eat slowly. Something was up, the Russian knew that much and he planed to figure it out. "You're awfully quiet, whats up?" Aleks asked as he nudged James' foot lightly. "Just don't feel like talking." Said man mumbled out as he peeked up. "You always feel like talking, even when losing your voice i can't get you to shut up." The younger of the two pointed out. "Whats up? You're quiet and not eating." He said furrowing his brow, worried about his love. 

"Nothing, i just don't feel too good so i'm not hungry." James lied as he continued to pick at his food. "Jamie." Aleks said as he sat up and reached over to feel the other's cheeks. "You're not warm and you don't look sick." He said trying to figure out what's wrong. "I just don't feel good, that doesn't mean i have to look sick or be warm. Just leave me alone." The upset male said as he pushed his plate away and got up from the table. "James please, i'm just trying to help." The Russian said as he followed after the other. "Well you're not, you're just making me mad." James said as he stomped into their room, shutting the door in Aleks' face. The younger male didn't let the door to the face faze him and quickly walked over to the bed. "Babe of course i'm not helping, you won't tell me what's wrong." Aleks sighed as he sat next to his boyfriend, rubbing lightly at his side. "Please tell me what's up, i want to help you." He begged as he continued to rub his side. "Just leave me alone." The half Puerto Rican mumbled out. Aleks sighed but decided to let him be for now. James wasn't going to tell any time soon and he knew that. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the side of the other's head before he got up and left. 

The Russian wasn't going to just leave it there though. He was going to try and figure this out on his own. James had been fine when he went up to his office to work while he cooked. So something happened between then and now but what. Aleks carefully walked over to James' computer and turned on the screen. He was right away met with the comments from one of the latest E3 videos. The brunette furrowed his brows as he looked over the page but once he read the actual contents, he knew what was upsetting his love. With another sigh he shut the computer down and headed back to their shared room. "James." He said as he walked back in. "I know why you're upset, i saw the web page." Aleks said as he sat next to James, who just ignored him. "Jamie, whatever you're thinking stop. Just stop, those people, they are wrong and have no right to point out or ask things like that." He said softly, hoping for some sort of response. "But Aleks, they're not wrong. I have put on weight. Look at me!" James said as he rolled over, poking at his belly. "Look at me, i'm fucking huge." He added with a frown. 

"Jamie you look perfectly fine to me." Aleks said as he rubbed at James' lovely squishy belly. "Aleks." James whined out with a pout. "Don't Aleks me, i mean it. I love every bit about you." The Russian said as he moved closer to James. "From your crazy fluffy hair." He said as he ran a hand through the other's hair. "To your yummy plump thighs." Aleks finished off saying, giving said place a light squeeze. "Why though, what's so great about them? I'm all squishy and jiggly." James said, a frown still plastered on his face. "Because you are squishy! You're perfect to cuddle with and make the best pillow for sleeping on!" Aleks said happily as he named off some of his favorite things to do. "Not to mention how hot you look, i don't want to date someone as bony as me. I don't make a good pillow." He said matter of factually. James couldn't help but let a small smile onto his face. "I think you're a good pillow." He said softly. "Well the you like hard flat pillows." The younger male said with a laugh. "I happen to like my pillows fluffy, curvy and sometimes a pain in my ass." He joked as he poked at his boyfriend playfully. "Hey! I thought you're trying to make me feel better then you go and call me an ass. My heart Ally, my heart." The darknette said as he put a hand over his chest. 

"Awe i'm sorry babe, can we go eat now?" Aleks asked, hoping James was feeling better. Sadly he was just met with a frown. "Jamie." He whined out as he climbed on top of the other. "Am i going to have to show you how much i love you?" The younger asked as he sat on top of James' hips. He didn't wait for an answer and started to push up the other's shirt, pulling it off. He smiled down at James as he leaned down to kiss him lightly. The kiss didn't last long though because soon Aleks was kissing down James' neck and chest. "I love every bit of you babe." Aleks said as he kissed down his chest, stopping to give all his loving to the older's tummy. "Every. last. bit." He said in-between kisses. James couldn't help but smile down at his boyfriend. "You see this." The Russian said as he rubbed over the curly haired male's stomach. "I love this so much, it's absolutely perfect." He said nuzzling into his pudgy tummy. Aleks then moved a bit lower and pushed up the other's shorts leg. "And this, probably my favorite pudgy place, next to you cute face." He said as he started to litter kisses over James' thighs. 

James started to laugh as Aleks' scratchy facial hair tickled his thighs. "Aleks please! I get it!" He laughed out as he wiggled out of the other's hold. "Promise me you won't get caught up in those comments again or i'm going to have to do this again." Aleks said as he rubbed his chin on the others thigh. "I promise, just stop!" The older male laughed out. "Ok, so now will you come eat with me?" The Russian asked as he crawled over top of his love. "Yes we can go eat now." James said with a soft smile. "Great!" Aleks said before he kissed the other quickly. He quickly climbed off of James and waited for him to follow. The taller male got off the bed and started looking for his shirt that Aleks had pulled off. "Jamie, you don't need your shirt." The brunette said as he pulled at said man's arm. "I like you better without it anyway." He said with a loving smile. "Fine, fine. Lets go eat our cold dinner." James said with a chuckle as he let Aleks pull him back down stairs. "Hey its only cold because of you so not my fault." Aleks said as he jokingly put his hands up. James just rolled his eyes and shoved Aleks lightly before running off to hide. "Dinner could wait a bit longer." They both thought as they chased each other all over the house.


	25. Foolishly in love with a teacher (Novahd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Mar 31, 2016
> 
> *Warning do not read if you don't like sad or are triggered easily*

Love was great, it was better then great. It was indescribable, so was the feeling of getting your heart broken. They were complete polar opposites. One so wonderful and heavenly, the other completely heart shattering and world crumbling. One took your breath away, the other ripped it out without a care in the world. Sadly these feelings are hand in hand. If you fall in love you are sure to feel heartbreak, maybe not at first but soon and if you're feeling heart broken then you were once in love. They depend on the other like a relationship and in the end of the day you're the one fucked over.

James knew this all too well. He was a teen, every teen goes through heartbreak but James was absolutely destroyed. Now he was by no means stupid, he was in fact very smart for his young age of fifteen. He entered high school and had mostly high honors classes, some you couldn't even take until your final year of hell. So naturally he knew what he was getting himself into, he did it anyway. The teen knew it was wrong to fall for the twenty-three year old teacher but everyone, anyone who laid eyes on Mr.Marchent would fall heads over heels for him. The very smart teen no different, except for the fact that unlike his other classmates he kept his feeling secret. That only lasted so long though, when his grades started to drop and the kind, caring teacher pulled him aside to figure out what was wrong. James fought, knowing it was wrong, his feelings but soon he broke and told. The teen curled in on himself, hating how foolish he was and thinking that the beautiful Mr.Marchant thought that too. He was surprised when he felt lips on his own, it had to be a dream just had to. It wasn't, it was real and James was fucked from the start.

Their love was... wrong needless to say. A twenty year old should not be dating a fifteen year old, yet they were.... kind of. They couldn't go out on dates because it was wrong on two levels, one teachers are not allowed to date students no matter the age and two the age gap. So most date nights were spent at Mr.Marchent's, Aleks' place. Their love grew fast and soon James found himself under the older male, panting his name as his first was taken from him. Aleks was a lot of first to the teen. First friend, first boyfriend, first kiss, first time, if there was a first for it James probably spent it with Aleks. This only made things worst for the teen, he gave his all to the teacher and thought he got it back. Soon worry of things ending badly set into the angsty teens mind and he was not good at hiding it. Aleks though did as he always did, he swooped in and made the thoughts go away with kind, caring word, soft touch and gentle kisses. James, the poor fool he was believed every "i love you" and "i would never leave".

Well sadly for James he kept that promise. The teacher never left him but he did get much busier. The teen wrote it off as school work getting to the teacher, it was getting the better of him so why not his love. It wasn't until James went to a familiar park, one he's ran into Aleks in before when both males walked their dogs. His pup Ein instantly perked up having smelt something of her liking, which happened to be Mishka, Aleks' dog. But it wasn't just Mishka and his boyfriend at the park, no there was another man, a handsome man. Said male had his arms around his boyfriend. At first James wrote it off as maybe friends, seeing as the male was much darker in skin color compared to the Russian male. James was knocked down though when Aleks, his Aleks pulled the man into an not just friends type kiss. The teen instantly turned around and pretend like he didn't see anything, it was one of those bad dreams he's been having. That was it, it had to be. Aleks loved him and he loved Aleks, so why would he cheat.

When he returned home he looked in his mirror. The dream was so real but it was time to end this. He pinched at his skin, instantly making a face. It wasn't supposed to hurt, it should wake him. The teen panicked, why wasn't it waking him. So being the smart person he is, he tried again and kept trying till he was black and blue, bleeding in some spots. That's when it hit him and did it hit him like a ton of bricks. His world just crumbled from under his feet and sent him tumbling down. James broke, he fell to the floor and cried. He cried so much he didn't realize that it was a whole new day. Had he slept, it didn't feel like it and truly didn't matter. The teen couldn't move, like all his bone were gone and now he was just a puddle on the floor. Some how, James's not even sure how but some how he made it to school. It was weird, James life was now just blips of moment. He had no clue how he got there but he was, not fully though.

People that day gave him weird looks, not truly new but the looks from his teachers threw him off. He didn't worry about it, honestly he didn't care. Soon it got to his favorite or now least favorite class of all, Aleks'. The teacher acted as if yesterday he was not sucking face with another man. He even had the nerve to look like he was worried about James, giving him the look everyone seemed to wear today. Nothing was said though, it was class time after all. Not a word said, not until the bell rung saying school was done. Aleks acted all worried pulling out "Jamie babe what's wrong." and gently holding his face like he would always do, this time though that gentle touch burned like acid on the teen's skin. James kept quiet, not because he wanted to but because he wasn't able to talk. His voice had left him, ran off with the rest of his heart probably. When he finally spoke it was one word "Why", so simple of a word but it held so much. Aleks looked confused, this time real confusion. He probably, no definitely didn't think he'd been caught.

The teen finally poured his heart out, asking who that man was and why he was kissing him. All the teacher did was sigh and looked James dead in the eyes. The words that floated in the air next made the teen crash down even harder. "What made you think this would ever last." Those words broke James all over again, made the shell of a human he was just dust. The words kept falling from the older males mouth and James just stood there and let them kill him. "This was just a fleeting thing." "I need to have someone i don't need to take care of all the time." "Eddie will make sure that even if i lose this job i'll be ok." "I always loved Eddie but he wanted time apart, hes back now and i can't ignore my feelings." Every single thing that flew out of Aleks mouth broke him a bit more. By the end James wasn't sure if he was alive or not. Maybe his heart stopped beating halfway through their talk. Sadly for the teen that hadn't happened, he was still very much alive though he felt like he was dying. "You should leave." was the last thing he heard from his love, his world before he walked out. Where he was going he didn't know, hopefully death.

Once again James managed to make it home, not remembering the walk at all. As soon as his bedroom door closed was when he broke again. He curled into a ball and sobbed. He sobbed about how he gave his all to have it mean nothing, to have his heart ripped from his chest. How could a straight 'A', head of all the classes do something so stupid, so foolish as to fall for Aleksandr Marchant. A perfectly awful human that left him as a shell, as dust? James didn't know what he was but barely alive. He hated himself and he hated Aleks, though he hated himself more. The reason being, he still loved Aleks. He still loved the lying, cheating asshole. James wanted death more than he wanted anything in his whole life, he wanted the pain to stop and his already broken world to turn permanently black. I don't know if it's sadly or thankfully he couldn't do it, he couldn't end it all. So he went on... kind of. His grades plummeted, not that he cared. His attendance matched it too, he couldn't be asked to move most days. He was a ghost, not dead but not alive either just kind of there.

The school and his parents worried about him but he said nothing, just looked at them with dead soulless eyes and shrugged. He truthful cared not what happened anymore, his dreams were Aleks and said male was not fazed when his once lover just disappeared. So James didn't care, he could end up in a box on the side of the road with nothing to his name but the things on him and he wouldn't care. Nothing mattered now, nothing mattered since Aleks ripped his heart away. His parents tried everything and got no where. The teen would never fess up about Aleks because what if he changes his mind. So the teen soon got moved to a different school, one that can deal with his problems but it made no difference to the already destroyed teen. He spent most days staring off, just pinching himself. Waiting for the day he finally woked up, the day he'll wake and be laid next to Aleks. That day will never come but it doesn't stop him from pinching himself till bruised and slightly bloody.

James was the silent, oblivious teen that pinched himself and nothing changed as he grew older. Even now in his late eighties he still pinches himself. Even as he cries over the news of his ex-love passing, he pinches himself. When he's finally no longer able to move is when he stops but his thoughts are filled with "Is he waiting for me?" "Will he finally love me in death." "My pain is ending soon." "I love you Aleksandr, my prince charming, my love, my world." At the age of Ninety-four does James pain finally end, he goes to sleep and never woke up like he had wished for past seventy-nine years.

The end~


	26. The King's Prince (NovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Mar 31, 2016
> 
> *Warning don't read if you don't like sad*

Aleks laid happily next to his new husband, the young lovers having just spent their first intimate night together. No words were said as the king brought his prince into his arms holding him tightly. James panting heavily and exhausted from his first time of pure pleasure. Aleks having done this more than a few times wasn't as flustered but the fact of finally sleeping with his love and now husband did get him to feel like it was the first time all over again. After some time of just laying pressed together they finally speak up, the prince saying how amazing that was and how happy he was that Aleks was his one and only and the king saying he was happy he had waited instead of sleeping with him right off. James gawked again about how he couldn't believe how much his life had changed. He started off as a baker working in his family's bakery, then signed up and became the kings knight after much hard work, finally ending up married to the said king himself and all with in a short few months. Aleks chuckled and nodded like always when James would go off about these things.

Soon the two grew sleepy, they had a long day with many happenings. James was first to pass out, curling into his king's side as he smiled happily. Aleks soon fell asleep to the soft snores of his love, holding him tight. At some point during the night the two detached from each other, nothing uncommon for lovers sharing a bed, the large master bed making it easier for this to happen. It is at this point that the third unknown person makes their move. The shadow male walks over to the bed, smirking at the sleeping lovers. His target is vulnerable, dead to the world soon to be dead forever. The cloaked male walked over to the prince's side, smirking wider as he drew his knife. That's right, the king is not who he is here for, it's the newly crowned prince. He quickly pressed a hand over James' mouth and pressed his knife to his throat.

James eyes are wide as he looks up at his assassin, knowing the face that meets him instantly. His eyes water and he goes to beg but the other says softly that if he makes a peep he'll slit his throat. The prince stays quiet as he looks at the other, wondering why him and hoping Aleks will wake. The shadow man says simply that he need James out of the picture, out of his rightful place next to the king before plunging his knife into his chest. He turned the blade making the wound worst and making the other have trouble breathing. The assassin smiled widely as he pulled the blade out and pulled back, watching the blood spill out and pour onto the silken sheets. James watches the familiar male take off, rasping a quiet "Aleks" and "Help" before his world falls black. His last thoughts of his love and the life they don't get to live now.

It isn't till the next morning that Aleks finally rolled over to pull his love into his arm, having woken slightly and missed his warmth. He freezes when his hand touches some still wet and sticky liquid. The king opens his eyes slowly and looks at his hand, eyes widening when he realizes it's red and not something else. Tears fall from his face as he looks down at his long since gone lover, skin pale and lifeless and body cold as ice. Aleks screams for help, his night watch man rushing in to find their king holding his dead prince. From that point on things are a blur as Jordan, his head Knight and best friend and Seamus, his adviser and other best friend, pull him from the dead bloody body of his husband. He is pulled off and set in another room as others deal with the body and look for signs of the assassin, neither friend leaving his side as he stares blankly at the wall before him. The king doesn't hide his tears, his mind is in no place to do so just yet. His feeling were so conflicting, he was angry, heartbroken, sad, confused, lost and oh so empty.

When Aleks finally does speak both Seamus and Jordan are shocked by how calm his voice is, so calm its unnerving. He simply asked from Seamus to promptly get to work planning the funeral and for Jordan to do what he can to figure out if anyone saw something. They both go to say that they are not leaving his side but the look they get makes them change their minds. The two nod and stand to leave, Jordan saying he'll send more knights to watch over the king just in case. The king says nothing about that and instead says he needs to get clean. Seamus nods and sends servants to prepare a bath before going to plan the funeral. Both males are as shaken and tears wet their face. Jordan pulls Seamus into his arms and tells him he loves him so very much, the blond says it back and cries into his lover's chest before they part and do as told. Aleks hears the touching exchange and remembers he never said that to James before they slept that night, he regrets it. He had told his love many times before hand but it still didn't feel like enough. A new wave of tears fall from the broken man's face as dreams of what was to be crash and shatter on the floor.

The days before the funeral everything feels like it's in slow motion for Aleks, all work or meeting have been canceled and the kingdom is in mourning. The king is quite, staying in his room looking out the big window that overlooks the garden. It's a beautiful scene on any other day but everything seems so dull and quiet. It hurts to look at his love's once favorite place to relax but he can't pull his eyes away. He had only known and loved the other for a handful of months but it feels like forever and he can remember how he ever lived without the other. He was so happy and cheerful, as innocent as can be with the kindest of hearts that he had ever seen on a knight. The king chuckles dryly, no real feeling behind it, as he remembers how afraid his little knight was of hurting someone. More memories slowly flood in and soon he's crying again, curled in on himself as the voice he loved so dearly rings through his head, breaking him more. Soon his thoughts shift to how didn't he hear, how did he sleep through it all. The voice in his head telling him that he lied when he said he'd always protect him.

Soon the day of the funeral comes and Aleks stands tall in front of his people as they have the service. He only lets a few tears roll down his face even though the sight of his love is making him a mess inside. Standing by his side like always is Jordan and Seamus, both crying, the head knight holding it in better than his love. The service is long and many speak on behalf of the fallen prince till it's finally Aleks turn to speak. He speaks in a calm flat tone as he says things about his love and about how he will find who did this. Once all is said and done Aleks takes off to their room now made his room again. Inside the room is where he loses it all over again. The king throws a fit, tears pouring down his face, things flying across the room as they get in his way. The room is a mess, things broken and ripped and he falls to the ground sobbing badly. Jordan and Seamus rush in to see why there was such a ruckus coming from the king's chambers. They take in the havoc that went on in the room, eyes falling on the most broken thing in the room, Aleks. They do as good friends do and pulled him up and took him away from the room, setting him in another.

When Aleks calmed he was more broken than before, the realization of his love really being gone hitting him. He curled in on himself and hid his face as he finally asked the questions that flooded his mind. "Why James?" "Who would do this?" "Why didn't he wake up?" Question after question spilling from Aleks mouth in a broken rough voice. The king then followed it up with "This is all my fault." and started to babble as to why it was so. The knight and adviser comforted the king as much as they could but they could only so much. Soon no sounds filled the room beside the breathing of the occupants. "Please leave me." Aleks said in a weak dead voice. The two looked at each other before reluctantly leaving.

The King curled in on himself more as he, his world felt blank, like a blur before his eyes. He could no longer tell if time had passed or not but it must have because soon Jordan was crowned as Aleks replacement. The once King barely even alive let alone a king. Aleks didn't care though, his world had been gone since the night the attacker killed his love. He was so deep in his thought, thoughts of his love, he didn't hear the knight assigned to watch him walk in. The knight was once a friend of James, they had trained to be knights together. Kevin sat on the bed next to the broken male, smile on his face and did as he had for the last few years. He said calming words, telling him how much he loved him and that he was still his King. The words though never sunk in, Aleks mind was to far gone for anything but James.


	27. Cuddling my kitties (DexHawk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Aug 22, 2015

Dex sighed happily as he walked in the front door of his shared apartment or flat as he liked to call it. The place smelt of warm vanilla and marshmallow, so it was no doubt the other occupant of the space had lit one of the many candles they owned. He quickly kicked off his favorite brown cowboy boots by the front door before he headed to their sizely living room. The Brit smiled at the scene that met him, curled up on the couch was his boyfriend and his cat. He cooed ever so softly as he entered the room fully, noticing that his love had fallen asleep while watching one of his animes. The older male carefully leaned down and brushed the charcoal locks that hid the face he loved so much out of the way, a small smile pulling on his lips at the sight. He then leaned in closer to press a ever so light kiss to the sleeping male's head. When he pulled back from the other he was met with beautiful chocolate eyes fluttering open.

"Aw Love i didn't mean to wake you." The Brit said softly, his accent thick on the words. " 's fine, i want to be up f-or when you got home." Kevin said, yawning halfway through his sentence. He shifted in his spot to sit up more, Hox only barely caring before going back to sleep. "Change so we can talk and cuddle." The teen said as he looked up at his lover with sparkling groggy eyes. "Well i can't very well say no to those eyes now can i?" Dex said with a half smile on his face. "I'll be back in a moment love, try not to miss me while i'm gone." He called out as he walked off to their shared bedroom. Kevin just chuckled and shook his head at the Brit. He quickly looked for something to put on in the background for noise, soon deciding on some old movie that he has never heard of.

It wasn't long until Dex was back in his preferred sleepwear. The teen watched as the other male plopped on the couch next to him. He instantly did as they did everyday after Dex comes home from the office. He moved Hox onto the Brits lap while he curled under his arm, pressed closely to his side. The woken cat shifted for a moment before settling back down. Dex wrapped his arm tightly around Kevin and pulled him possibly closer. He instantly hid his face in his favorite silken locks, inhaling a whiff of the teen's shampoo. Kevin on the other hand pressed his face into Dex's shoulder while wrapping an arm around his middle, just missing laying on top of Hox. The two sat there a moment just enjoying the closeness of the other and the soft white noise the movie created.

Dex was the first to pull away but only slightly and he looked down at the man in his arm, smiling fondly. "How was your day love?" He asked ever so softly. "It was ok, the highlight like any other day was when you came home of course." Kevin said with a cheesy smile. "How about you, how was the office?" He asked back. "Same as normal, James yelling at anyone, Aleks being a fucking meme. Jordan being a dumb and Spencer and Joe being as gay as ever." The Brit said with a light chuckle. "Same old, same old." He hummed as he relaxed back. "Sounds like a busy day." Kevin said as he remembered the chaos of the office. "Don't you know it." Dex said softly. "But it is worth it because in the end of the day i get to come home to my lovely kittens." He added as he brought a hand up to pet Kevin's head then Hox's. The half Asian male chuckled and purred slightly as he cuddled closer. "Good, i would hate to hear you hated either me or Hox." Kevin mumbled softly.

"How could anyone ever hate you Kitten or Hox?" Dex asked in disbelief. "I don't know, read the comments on any of my things and maybe you can figure it out." The teen said with a shrug. "The comment section is a load of crap and i bet there are still more people that hate me then you." The Brit scoffed out. "Mmm they just haven't seen the real you or won't look cuz of a fuck up." Kevin hummed back. "A few fuck ups." Dex corrected his love. "Mm either way i'm happy to have you if the won't." The teen said as he looked up at Dex. "Same Kitten, just more for me." The other hummed as he looked down. "I love you." Kevin said softly as a smile grew on his lips. "I love you too Kitten." Dex said before he closed the gap between them and kissed the other lovingly. The two kissed for a moment, nothing too steamy or hot, just a nice sweet loving kiss. When the two pulled back no words were shared, they just cuddle close and enjoyed the other warm and presence.


	28. Daily Dozen (KootraBlackHawk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Sep 18, 2015

It was a normal day.... well a normal day for Jordan anyway. It was the 18th of December and that meant it was the 18th day of his "Daily Dozen" series. Though today he decided to change it up a bit. He decided to have someone help open the cases and that someone was Kevin. Hes had the younger help before, to no avail though, but today seemed different. And if not, well it would be a nice change in pace for the viewers. So Jordan went and got everything all set up and ready to record. All that was left to do was go fetch the younger man that would be accompanying him today.

Kevin was currently sat in his office across the hall from Jordan's. He was on tumblr to pass time as he waited for the Boss-man to come get him. He thought that it was a little silly to be joining in for such a small amount of cases but he couldn't say no when Jordan started on about how he had a feeling that he was the key to getting a knife on this day. So Kevin gave in and said sure. Though he probably would have no matter what the others excuse for having him on was. You see Jordan had this effect on Kevin and well Kevin isn't stupid so he knew what this effect was. It was love or more so like.

Hes liked the other man for quite a bit now. Hes just never done anything with it and it wasn't because he was afraid or anything, its just hes not sure he likes him all that much. Now i know that sounds confusing but its really not. See he likes the other man and finds it hard to say no to him, sometimes, but it also isn't to the point where the red hat clad man is all he thinks about. So long story short he has this weird effect on him that is akin to like but might not ever be more.

Anyway back to the story at hand. Jordan made his way across the hall and knocked lightly on the others door. Kevin looked up from his screen and smiled when he saw his boss standing there in his santa hat instead of the famous red cap he always wears. "You ready?" Jordan asked with a smile on his face. "Yep." Kevin said as he got up from his seat. "Ok lets go get me a knife!" Jordan cheered as he made his way back to his office. All Kevin could do was shake his head and fallow after the older man. As Kevin entered the office Jordan held up a santa hat for him. "Do i have to wear that?" the other asked as he walked over. "Yes its the holidays! Be festive!" Jordan said excitedly. "Fine." Kevin said with a sigh.

Kevin took his seat next to the older man. "You ready?" Jordan asked before starting up the recording. Kevin gave a nod of his head. Jordan started up the recording and did his intro. to the video. "- And today joining me in my hunt for a knife is Kevin! Say hi Kevin." Jordan said as he looks at the other. Kevin gave a wave to the camera and smiled. "So you ready to help get me a knife today?" Jordan asked. "Well Jordan... Yes. Yes i am! I have one question though." Kevin said with a big smile on his face. "Hm? What's that?" Jordan asked confused slightly. "If i get you a knife... what do i get?" Kevin said with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised. "Well Kevin... You get a.... a kiss." Jordan replied jokingly, a smirk too on his face. "Ok.. i'll hold you to that if i do get a knife, you know." Kevin said with a wink. Jordan just shook his head and moved onto opening the first case.

Eleven cases later and they were on the final case of the day and so far Jordan's feeling that Kevin was the key was dead wrong. So far all they had gotten was blues. But there was still hope. The last case had yet to be opened and it was Kevin's turn. "Well Kevin this is the last case." Jordan said as he handed over the mouse. "Just open it and end my pain for the day." Jordan added in a defeated tone. Kevin took the mouse and clicked the "use key" button. The two watched as nothing but blues scroll pass and just before it started to slow down gold popped up on screen. The little line came to a stop on the gold item. It took a minute to register what just happened but as soon as both men figured it out cheers broke out. Jordan jumped from his seat, almost knocking it over in the process, and started dancing around the room.

"Oh my god Jordan!" The younger exclaimed. "Kevin! Kevin!" Jordan yelled happily. The two hug quickly and then went back to their seats. "Kevin! You got me a knife! I told you you were the key!" Jordan said happily as he went to inspect the knife better. "Well Jordan it looks like you're right." Kevin said with a smile on his face. "It's a pretty good knife too. Thanks man!" Jordan said as he looked at the other. "You're welcome Jordan, you deserve it after all the bad luck you've had." Kevin said as he patted the other man on the back. Jordan said his goodbye and ended off the recording.

"I still can't believe i finally got a knife." Jordan said more so to himself. "Well i got you the knife." Kevin said. "Yah, yah you did." Jordan said with a nod of his head. "Uh.. Don't you owe me something?" Kevin said with a smirk. Jordan's face redden at the sudden question. "You don't really mean that do you?" Koots asked in a shy voice. "I said i was going to hold you to that and i intend to." Kevin said in a smooth voice. This only made the other redden more. But Jordan was a man of his word and it was just a kiss right....

Jordan moved closer to the other and slowly but surely brought their lips together. At first no one moved but as the warmth of the kiss took over so did their minds. The two's lips moved in sync with each other and it was pure bliss. Sadly though the kiss had to come to an end as both need to part for air but if they could have lived off of that kiss, they would have. As the two slowly parted it was noticeable that red now dusted each others faces. Jordan just smiled pleased with the kiss, as it did not turn out how he had thought it would. Kevin on the other hand was over the moon. He was now sure that weird effect Jordan had over him was more or at least could be so much more then just like.

The two sat in silence for minutes just staring at each other. Till finally Kevin broke the silence. "Uh.. Jordan. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime? I know of this awesome burger place." Kevin said with a sly smile. Jordan just laughed at the other but quickly agreed and placed another kiss to Kevin's lips before ushering the man out of his office so he could edit the video and put it on Youtube.


	29. Stormy Trouble (NovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Sep 29, 2015
> 
> *puppy james being afraid of storms, but aleks is in the office when one starts and he has to hurry home - GeneralCatastrophe*

James was at home curled on the couch with Ein watching the clock tick by slowly. It seemed much later than it actually was and that was because of the dark gray skies that were outside. When James had gone out to do his business that morning he had noticed the clouds rolling in and the lack of birds for his catching. The unique hybrid told himself that it was going to be a cloudy day and nothing more, not wanting to even imagine a storm of any form rolling in. But now the sky was dark and gloomy, rain slowly starting to fall. James whimpered as his corgi ears pressed back onto his head, tail wrapping around him as he held Ein closer for more comfort. He had a bad feeling that the storm wasn't just rain and when a loud crack rang out, he knew for sure.

The dog eared man yelped and shook looking from the clock to the storm brewing outside. He was waiting for his love and owner to come home from work so he could curl into his arms. But from reading the clock he learned Aleks wouldn't be home for hours, the other having to work late again. All of these factors caused James to tremble and whimper. He soon turned into his dog form and went and hide under his and Aleks' shared bed. The small corgi tucked himself under a hoodie of Aleks' he had stashed under the bed before hand for times like this, small whimpers coming out as the storm raged on. Soon Ein joined the mix, not really minding the storm but not liking how distressed the the other was. James pressed close to Ein, muzzle buried in the hoodie while the other corgi draped over him.

~~~~~~

Over on Aleks' side of things, he was busy working, no surprise. The Russian was so busy he didn't notice the storm brewing till a loud crack of thunder roared through the whole office. No one else seemed bothered by the storm but Aleks, eyes widening as urgency flowed through his veins. He had promised James to always be there when a bad storm hit and who knows how long this one had been going on without him noticing. The young male quickly saved what he was doing and turned off his computer before telling his boss that there was an emergency and he had to leave. He got a "You know, your leaving like this isn't helping you get promoted?" lecture from the older man and responded with just a nod and took off anyway. As long as he wasn't getting threatened about being fired he didn't care. Aleks cursed as more lighting and thunder went off around him, knowing James must be scared tremendously by now.

~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before Aleks was finally home and rush inside. "Jamie! I'm home baby!" He called out as he took of his wet coat and shoes. "Jamie!" He called again, running upstairs as he did so. "Jamie come out baby, i'm home." Aleks said softly as he opened the door to the bedroom. He was instantly tackled into a hug by the frightened dog eared male. "Ally it was so bad and i thought you wouldn't come home or if you did you be hurt and then i'd be all on my own and i was so scared and it was so loud." James rambled on as he hid his face in Aleks chest, hands gripping the taller's shirt tightly as his ears pressed back and his tail curl between his legs. "It's ok baby, i'm here now and i'm sorry i wasn't here sooner." Aleks cooed softly as he wrapped his arms around the corgi hybrid. "It's all ok, nothing will hurt you hun." He said as he rocked them back and forth, face snuggled into the other's hair. Aleks waited till James harsh sobs had calmed before he pulled back from the other.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he wiped the other's chubby cheeks dry. James nodded lamely, tired from crying and still shaking from the storm. "Want to go watch a movie and cuddle?" The Russian asked as he pet James' soft ears. "Please." The corgi hybrid asked in a small voice, ears now drooping from exhaustion. "Ok, baby." Aleks cooed as he picked James up and carried him over to the bed, setting him down carefully once there. He got the movie all set, Beauty and the beast this time and joined the other on the bed. James instantly curled and clung to Aleks, shakes still going through him. Aleks pulled the other close and pet his ears in a calming manner till he finally passed out, soft snores coming out in his peaceful slumber. When the storm finally calmed down is when Aleks allowed his own eyes to fall shut. He pressed his face into the pup's curls and tightened his hold as he drifted off as well.

~The end


	30. Tickle the thoughts away (KoovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Oct 09, 2015
> 
> *Uhhhhmmmm what about KoovaHD? (JordanxJamesxAleks) where it's just cute fluff and tickle fights*

James stood in front of the standing mirror in the bedroom of his and his partners shared home. He frowned at what he saw, himself. He saw a fat, unattractive, boring person, none of the handsome catch his fans made him out to be. They were all just being nice and the mean ones were speaking truth in his mind. The curly haired male pulled at the shirt he was wearing, wondering if it was getting smaller or if he was getting bigger. At the second thought he pulled up his shirt and found he was getting bigger. He frowned down at the pudge that had collected on his waist over the last few months. "Why do Aleks and Jordan still keep me around, i'm as big as a house." He muttered to no one in particular while poking at the protruding tummy fat. "And i look like shit 24/7, ughh." He added as he looked at his face in the mirror, soon getting into his normal habit of poking and picking at every little thing that was wrong or he thought was wrong.

~

Jordan and Aleks had finally returned home from their quick trip to the grocery store, having needed to pick up a few things for dinner that night. "Hmmm, i wonder where James is at?" Jordan hummed as he put the things away. "Probably in his office or in our room." Aleks said as he looked at his phone. "Yah but he normally makes some type of noise or something when one of us gets home." The taller of the two said as he turned to Aleks. "He might be recording Jordan." The russian said shaking his head at his boyfriend. "I guess.. i don't know.. i kind of have a feeling, i'm going to go look for him." Jordan stated as he started upstairs. "You're overthinking again." Aleks said as he followed after, getting nothing in return from Jordan. The two quickly made it up the stairs and to their bedroom door. They both stopped short of going in and chose to peek in through the crack in the door. Sure enough like Jordan had suspected there was James, fussing over his face.

"Told you something was wrong." The cat like male said in a whisper as he elbowed the other. "Ok you were right but can we leave the "i told you so"s for later, our boyfriend is doing it again!" Aleks said softly as he glared at the other. "Yah, yah. You're right." Jordan sighed as he messed with his hat. "How should we handle it this time?" He asked as he looked down at the other. Aleks pursed his lips as he thought, a smile growing on his face as he came up with a good idea. "We're going to tickle the bad thoughts away." He said simply. "Gosh, you can be so cheesy~" Jordan cooed as he went to pinch Aleks' cheeks. "Jor! This is about James right now, not me!" The Russian huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok, yah, let's do this. I take right side you get left." The tallest said, getting a nod before they both started into the room.

James was too fixated on whatever he was convinced was wrong with his face to notice the two males sneaking in behind him and the next thing he knew he was being assaulted from both sides, giggles instantly bubbling up after a surprised yelp. "Jor! Ally!" The curly haired he cried in between laughter, knees wobbling slightly. "Fuck off you assholes!" He said as he tried to push them away, walking backwards. He let out a huff as he fell back onto the bed, both males not stopping their tickling ways as they joined him. "Guy, stop~" James whined as he wiggled and giggled. "Nope, can't do babe." Aleks said first as he continued. "Yep, we saw what you were doing and we are here to tickle all those thoughts out of you." Jordan said as he smiled down at James, moving to get his feet. James whined but couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips. "Th-this isn't fair! Th-there's t-two of you and o-one of me!" He said as he put on his best pout. "Never said having two boyfriends was fair~" Aleks sang as he moved to lightly sit on James' hips. "Yep!" Jordan chirped as he peeked out from behind Aleks. "I hate you both." The eldest of the three said pouting more.

"No you don't, you love us very very much. Just like we love you very very much." The Russian cooed as he finally stopped, Jordan doing the same. "He's right, we both love you more then words can describe." The cat like man said as he moved to sit next to James, Aleks moving to do the same. "I know.." James said softly as he sat up. "Just sometimes wonder why.." He barely said. "We love you because you are cute, adorable, funny and annoying." Aleks said as he wrapped an arm around James. "Because you are smart, witty and handsome." Jordan added in as he wrapped his arm around James, crossing over Aleks'. "You're down right perfect." They both said in unison as they pressed a kiss to both cheeks. "I'm not perfect, i have so many flaws." James said as he looked down, cheeks bright pink. "You are perfect because of your flaws." Aleks said as he nuzzled James. "Yah, without flaw you wouldn't be human and their would be no need for us." Jordan added as he pouted at James. "You don't wanna get rid of us?" He asked jokingly in a baby voice. The middle male just laughed and shook his head. "Never." He said softly.

"Then don't let those voices get the better of you, they don't mean any good." The Russian said as he kissed James' cheek. "Yah, they don't speak for us or anyone so don't listen to their lies, ok?" Jordan asked as he gave James a kiss. "Ok." James said with a smile. "Love you both, thank you." He said as he looked between the two. "Love you too, so very much." They both said before peppering the other with kisses. James broke out into another fit of giggles before curling into them both, smiling happily.


	31. Cat and Mouse naps (KootraHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Oct 30, 2015
> 
> *kootrahd prompt where Aleks is asleep in the bear room and Jordan has to wake him up to record something and Jordan is soft and gentle about waking him up and possibly ends up cuddling with him..?*

Jordan took off from the main room of the office, needing to find his boyfriend for the hub fan mail section. He quickly went to the other's office, furrowing his brow as he entered and the mouse hybrid was nowhere to be found. "Where did he get off to?" He asked himself as he sniffed at the air trying to get a scent of his little mouse. The cat hybrid smiled as he caught a faint whiff, taking off in its direction soon after. He soon found himself at the bear room door, smiling more as he thought of the probably sleeping other. He carefully opened the door, making sure no light got in and sure enough there was the missing mouse. The cat couldn't help but coo as he looked over at Aleks. The mouse was currently curled up on a bear with his long thin tail curled up and under his head, his biggish ears falling over to cover his face slightly.

Jordan carefully walked into the room, crouching next to the other. "Ally." He said softly as he reached out to shake him awake. "Jor, fuck off." The mouse mumbled as he curled up more. "Come on Ally, I need you for the hub." The boss-man said as he shook the other more. "I don't care, 'm sleepy." Aleks said with a yawn, lazily opening one of his eyes. "I know but the hub, hun." Jordan said gently as he let his hand run through Aleks' hair, petting behind his ear lightly. The mouse let out a happy small squeak, nuzzling into his hand. "Can't i do it after my nap?" He asked with a tired smile. "You're always napping." The cat pointed out, chuckling softly at the fact. "You nap to." Aleks whined with a pout. "Mmm, I do but you nap even more than I do sleepy mouse." Jordan teased fondly while he leaned in to kiss the other's forehead. Aleks smiled happily and let his arms wiggle out from under him and wrap around Jordan's neck.

"Come cuddle with me and then I'll go shoot the hub for you." He said as he pulled him close. "Ally, if i do that we'll be here all day." The taller of the two said with a chuckle, not fighting the other at all. "Not if you promise we can go back to cuddling after." Aleks said as he pressed his face in the cat's neck. "But i have videos to edit." Jordan countered. "I'm small, i can nap on your chest while you edit." The Russian said matter o'factly. "Aleks." The hated male said in a sort of warning tone. "Jor~" Aleks whined back with a pout, kissing his neck to try and sway him more. "Fine." Jordan sighed out, giving in to his mouse boyfriend. "Yay!" The other cheered childishly, pulling Jordan fully down to lay with him. "Twenty minutes, no longer." The boss said as he wrapped his arms around Aleks. "Thirty minutes it is." Aleks said with a snicker as he nuzzled Jordan's neck. "Aleksandr." Jordan said raising his voice slightly, tail flicking. "Fine twenty." The mouse huffed out. "Meanie." He added as he twined their tails together. "Love you too, hun." Jordan said as he kissed the side of Aleks head, eyes closing as he relaxed with his love. Aleks soon fell back to sleep and Jordan could do nothing but follow his lead, the soft snores from the other were enough to lull him to sleep. They both curled closer and slept happily, forgetting about all work that needed to be done. 

The end~


	32. A rose by another name. (NovaFox)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jan 07, 2016

James crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the dresses he had laid out on his bed, not sure which one to pick. He was going out with his boyfriend of three years tonight and the other said to dress nice. So here he was staring at dresses while time ticked away. The younger let out an annoyed whine and pulled out his phone, calling his friend Seamus on face time. "Hey, James. What's up?" Seamus asked as he brushed his hair from his face. "Hey, i need help picking a dress for tonight." James said as he sat on his bed. "Ooo, What's going on tonight?" The blond asked with a smirk. "Eddie is taking me out to dinner and stuff, he said to dress nice." The darknet said with a small smile. "Oh, what's the occasion?" Seamus asked. "I don't know, it's not a normal date night and he said to look my best so..." James trailed off, thinking what could be up. "Maybe he just wants to treat you, Maybe he's going to finally pop the question." The elder hummed out, wiggling his eyebrows on the last bit. "Sea, i don't want to get my hopes up. There's no way he's going to propose." The younger said as he looked down at his lap. "Why not? You two have been together for years." Seamus pointed out. "It's about time he did it." He added.

"He would have done it if he wanted to by now." James sighed out sadly. "I'm not husband material." He added biting his lip, eyes getting cloudy with tears. "Aw, Jamie. You are, you'd make a good hubby." The blond said with a sad tone. "Then why won't he ask me to marry him?" The darknet asked hopelessly. "Maybe he's not ready?" Seamus offered halfheartedly. "Still? How can he still not be ready?" James asked as he looked up. "We've talked about it and he does want to get married some day and he says we'll be together forever so, why won't he ask?" He asked pitifully. "I don't know." The other sighed out. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have brought it up." He added. The upset male took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "It's ok, i'm just getting worked up over nothing.... Just which should i wear so i can make myself look less like shit." He murmured as he pointed his phone at the dresses. "The third, it's a pretty color and will look good on you." Seamus said with a hum. "Ok, thanks. Bye." James said as he hung up, biting his lip to stay calm.

Once he was calm he took the other two dresses and put them away before he stripped. James decided on simple black lacy panties and see through stocking that have little hearts on it as well as cute little ankle boot heels with a bow on the front to go with his dress. He carefully pull those all on but the shoes before slipping the cute rose dress that came to mid thigh and had a heart shape neckline. He added a simple black belt to cinch his waist in a bit. Once his outfit was perfect he went over to his big vanity and started on simple evening makeup, ending up putting his hair up in a bun. By time he was all finished and ready for their dinner Eddie was knocking at his door. James gave himself one last look over before he went to the door, smiling wide. "Carino!" Eddie said with a wide smile. "You look so beautiful." He hummed as he looked James over. "You think so?" The other asked shyly. "Of course, you always look so beautiful." The Latino purred as he took James' hand. "Thank you, you look nice too." James said, a blush on his face as he laced their fingers. "Why thank you! Had to look my best for my love." Eddie purred as he wrapped his free arm around James' waist, pulling him close. The younger blushed more and wrapped his arm around his neck. "A-are we still going to dinner?" He asked softly.

"Oh! Yes, we should get going." The elder said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away to walk to the car. James followed after, biting his lip as he thought about why they were going out. He carefully got into the car and sat with his hands folded in his lap. Eddie got in as well and quickly took off to the restaurant. "S-so what do you have planned for this evening?" The curly haired male asked as he peeked over at Eddie. "Well dinner and then it's a surprise." The Latino said simply. "A surprise?" James asked with a raised brow. "Yep a surprise!" Eddie chirped back. "Is that all i can know?" The other asked as he bit his lip. "Yep." The elder said popping the p. "Oh... ok." James said softly as he looked out the window. "Don't worry, Carino. You'll love it." Eddie assured as he set a hand on his knee and rubbed it lightly. "If you say so." The younger sighed out, taking Eddie's hand in his. "I do and you know i never lie to you." The other said. "I know...." James trailed off, squeezing his hand slightly. "I love you." Eddie cooed sweetly. "Love you too."

*Time skip*

The dinner was over and it had been beautiful and the food was yummy. The two were currently on their way to Eddie's surprise and James was nervous of what it could be. So nervous he and nearly bitten his whole lip off. "We're here!" Eddie chirped as he parked, causing James to jump from the sudden sound. The younger furrowed his brow as he saw they were at the local botanical gardens, it was late and surly they were close. "Well stop sitting there and come with me." The elder said as he got out. James quickly followed, going over to his side. "What are we doing here?" He asked as he grabbed his arm. "Just you wait and see~" Eddie sang as he lead him to the door and into the garden. He took them right away to James' favorite spot in the whole place. It was a small little river area that had a little wooden bridge that crossed it. On either side of the river were flowers of every kind imaginable, or it seemed that way. There were little lights lighting up the area making it look so beautiful, the most lights were on the bridge to light it up perfectly. "Oh my... Eddie, it's so..." James went to say only to be cut off by the other male. "Shh, that's not all of it." He said as he led him on the bridge.

Eddie had James stand on one side of the bridge while he stood on the other, holding both of his hand in his. "James, i brought you here because this is where we met over three years ago. I thought the flowers here were the prettiest thing i have ever seen but then i laid eyes on you." He said as he squeezed his hands. "You were- are still the prettiest thing i have ever had the pleasure of seeing and loving. Your beauty is so much more then looks too, you have a beautiful heart, soul and mind and i could- wouldn't want anyone but you." He said taking a deep breath before kneeling on one knee. "What i'm trying to say is that i truly want to spend my life with you and you alone. Will you James Willson do me the of being my lovely partner for the rest of eternity?" Eddie asked as he pulled out a beautiful ring with a big opal stone in the middle. James was speechless as he looked at the ring and at Eddie. As the words sunk in so did the tears. He nodded his head, not being able to speak he was so choked up as the tears poured over. "Yes, oh god, yes!" He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his lover and fiance. Eddie wrapped his arms around James and hugged him tightly. "I love you." He said softly. "I love you too."

The End~


	33. Surprising Daddy (NovaHD) {Smut}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Apr 23, 2016

James gave himself another once over in his full length mirror, making sure everything was right. He was currently wearing a light pink baby doll dress with white lacy stockings. His hair was tamed back with bow clips and some hair spray. He also had on some light make up, enough to make his eye and lips pop. Under all of that was some secret lacy underwear and a very excited James. You see, he was doing this all because his the love of his life and Daddy was finally coming home from a month long business trip. He had been very upset the other had to leave for so long but tonight he'd make up for it. He was going to get all the attention he craved for over this month. He hopped Aleks, his Daddy, wouldn't notice that he did some prepping on his own. The little wasn't aloud to touch himself like that without the others ok but he didn't want any slowing down tonight. When he was sure all was in its place he went and sat on the twos giant bed, making himself look cute and like a present for the other to see when he walked in. Thankfully James didn't have to wait long because he soon heard the front door open and the dogs start to bark. He fix his skirt as he waited, hearing the other call for him.

Aleks was confused when he wasn't instantly tackled by his baby boy. He furrowed his brows as he searched the house for him, soon ending up in the bedroom. "There you are." He said as he walked in, pausing as he took in the sight before him. "Aw did my baby make himself all pretty for me?" he cooed as he walked over. "Uh, huh. I wanted daddy to see what he's been missing." James said, his cheeks bright red as he looked over the other. It seemed the other had seen some sun in his long absence and his muscles had grown. "I've missed you soo much daddy." The little said in a needy voice, licking his lips slightly. "Yah?" Aleks asked as he stepped closer, running his hand over his skirt. "I've missed my baby boy too~" He purred out, quickly noticing the large bump under the fabric. James' breathing hitched a bit, shivers running down his spin. He quickly bit back a needy whine, wanting to try and have some control. "It looks like you missed me a lot." The Russian said with a smirk as he ran a finger over the bulge, causing the other to let out a breathy moan. "I really did, daddy." The younger said as he nodded eagerly.

Aleks chuckled and smiled at James. "Why don't you show me how much you missed me." He said as he pulled his hand away. James whined slightly but eagerly lifted up the skirt to show off how hard he was. "You're starting to leak." The brunette said in an amused tone. "Just for you, daddy." The darknet said as he shifted. "Take that pretty dress off before you stain it baby." Aleks said as he started to undo his tie. James happily pulled his dress off over his head, messing his hair up a bit. "Mmm, don't you look just so yummy." The elder said as he traced his eyes over James. "Daddy~" The younger whined as he shifted. "Lay down for daddy." Aleks hummed out as he threw his suit jacket and button up to the side. James happily did as told, laying on his back with his legs spread wide showing of his straining cock hidden under the lace panties. The Russian let out a hungry growl as he kicked his pants away, quickly moving over the other. "Does baby want out of his panties?" He asked as he pulled lightly in the fabric. "Y-yes, please, daddy~" The little whined out needily, hips jerking slightly.

Aleks chuckled and carefully removed the panties, smiling as the others cock popped out and pressed to his tummy. "You're leaking badly, baby." He cooed as he ran his finger over his tip causing a whimper and a moan from James. "Looks like we better hurry this up." He added as he reached over for the lube. "I-i'm.. Ready for y-you now, daddy." James said shyly, hoping he wouldn't ask about it. "Oh?" The brunette said as he pushed his boxers away before starting to lube himself up. "Looks like we can get to the fun sooner than~" He purred out, deciding to let it go for now. The darknet nodded eagerly, biting his lip as he lifted his hips for the other. Aleks smirked as he moved closer, lining himself up before slowly pushing in. "Oh, baby~" He moaned out, having missed the feeling of being in the other. James threw his head back, mouth agape as he moaned out softly. "So full." He slurred out once Aleks had pushed in all the way. "Move, please." He begged as he shifted his hips.

The Russian happily did so, moaning as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. The little moaned out loudly, pleasure shooting up his spine as Aleks thrusted into him. He soon wanted more and tried to thrust back and meet the others thrust with not to much luck. "Harder, daddy~" James begged as he gripped the sheets below them tightly. "As you wish, baby~" Aleks cooed out before thrusting harder into James, aiming right for his spot. "Ah! Daddy!" The other sobbed out in pleasure, back arching off the bed slightly. The elder smirked and sped up his thrust, pounding into that spot over and over with soft grunts falling from his lips. The two were soon a moaning mess, James moaning and clenching around Aleks as he sped up and went as hard and fast as he could. "Ima not last, daddy." The little soon slurred out, turning to jelly as the other used him. "Me too baby." Aleks said gruffly, hands tightly holding James' hips still. James gasped out loudly as his climax finally reached, white strands of cum covering his belly. The Russian groaned at the tightness around him, cumming with a moan of the others name a few seconds later.

The younger of the two slumped into the bed, going completely limp as he panted tiredly. He smiled lazily at the warmth and fullness he felt, having missed it over the month. "Th-That was amazing, th-thank you, daddy." James said as he closed his eyes. Aleks smiled and leaned down to kiss James' cheek lightly. "You're welcome my baby boy." He cooed out before he carefully flipped them over so James was laying on his chest. "Get some rest, we have some talking and catching up to do tomorrow." He said as he pet the other's head. "Ok." The little said softly, easily dowsing off in the other's strong arms.

The End~


	34. I Won't Say I'm in Love (NovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - May 23, 2016

James sighed as he stepped out into the back yard. He had just got done another session of recording cow chop content and need some air. He sat on the small back step they had and picked a nearby flower, sniffing at it with a dreamy sigh before huffing out. He needed to stop thinking of him he groaned internally before standing. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement..." He sang out as he twirled the flower. "I guess I've already won that." He sighed out as he looked away. "No man is worth the aggravation!" James hissed as he threw the flower down. "That's ancient history. Been there, done that." He muttered as he crossed his arms, not noticing his the three others that were watching from inside the house.

"Who'd you think you're kiddin'" Aron sang out, looking between the other two. "He's the earth and heaven to you." Joe came in with. "Try and keep it hidden." Trevor sang as he shook his head. "Honey, we can see right through you." They all sang once. "Boy, you can't conceal it." Aron sang as he looked to James. "We know how you feel and.." Joe sang as he spread his arms wide. "Who you're thinking of!" Trevor finished off as he elbowed Joe to stop.

"No chance, no way." James said as he crossed his arms. "I won't say it, no no." He sang as he shook his head. "You swoon, you sigh!" Aron sang out loudly. "Why deny it? Uh-oh." Joe cut in with a wide smile. "It's too cliche." James sighed out as he looked at his feet, kicking up dirt. "I won't say i'm in love." He sang softly with a sigh before he started to wonder the back yard. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson." He sang sadly. "It feels so good when you start out." He said with a frown. "My head is screaming 'Get a grip boy!'" He said as he reach up to pull at his hair. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" He sang out frustratedly. "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling." Trevor sang with his own frown, looking to Aron. "Baby, we're not buying." Aron sang as he shook his head. "Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling." Joe sang as he crossed his arms. "Face it like a grown-up." Trevor said firmly. "When you gonna own up..." Aron trailed off. "That you got, got, got it bad?" Joe finished off.

"No chance, No way." James said stubbornly. "I won't say it, no no." He sang out. "Give up, Give in." Trevor sang as he watched James turned to look at the kitchen window, a grin growing on his face as he saw Aleks. "Check the grin you're in love!" Aron sang as he pointed at James. "This scene won't play," James said as he shook his head. "I won't say i'm in love!" He said as he looked way. "You're doin' flips, read our lips:" They all sang at once. "You're in love!" They sang out desperately. "You're way off base, i won't say it!" James sang as he clenched his fists. "Get off my case, i won't say it!" He sang angrily. "Boy, don't be proud." Joe sighed out. "It's ok you're in love." Trevor sang softly. James relaxed and looked back at Aleks. "At least out loud," He sang looking at the ground briefly. "I won't say i'm in... love." He sang out, sighing out at the end with a soft smile. He took a big breath before turning to look at the back door. "What the fuck do you all want?" He asked with an angry face, the others shaking their heads before walking off. James grumbled something out before heading back inside the house.


	35. Family worries (NovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jun 05, 2016
> 
> *Massive warning! Don't read if you don't like mentions of death, blood or suicide!*

James and Aleks drove happily, having just picked up their oldest child from their friends house. There was nothing but happiness in the air. The young couple having just bought their dream home for their growing family and next week they'd get to see their new child for the first time. Aleks had a hand resting over the growing baby bump, his other in James'. He peeked at the rear view mirror, smiling as he watched their four year old doze in the back. The air outside the car was warm and calm, something everyone loves from the summer. It was so calming it lulled you and any else into a false sense of security. So as the happy family drove they didn't know of the danger that was lurking round the upcoming corner.

They pulled up to the intersection, waiting for their turn like any other day. They didn't notice the car coming from the right at high speeds. When the light turned James pulled out into the intersection and it was then that Aleks saw the other car, coming right for him. He went to warn James but as soon as he got out half of the other's name they were hit, sending the cars spinning. From there on everything went by in a blink of an eye. James tried to control the car but had no luck as he was jolted around. Aleks was out cold, head bleeding from where he hit it. Oliver had been woken from his nap and was crying and screaming in fear. All of this happen in seconds but in the moment felt like years, the cars soon skidding to a stop.

James was soon pulled from his daze, ears ringing from the impact. He groaned out as he moved, pain shooting through his body but he ignored it. The first thing that caught his attention was Oliver's crying and screaming. He instantly looked back, happy to see that his car seat had kept him mostly safe. The small boy had a few cuts and bumps but he looked mostly fine. James suddenly remembered Aleks and turned his attention to him, gasping at the sight if the other. The other car had hit him dead on and had bent in his door. He was bloody and from what James could tell trapped in his seat. "Aleks?" James managed to get out, voice scratchy. He started to panic when the other did not answer. He instantly dug for his phone, calling 911 as fast as he could.

It felt like ages as he waited for help to come, trying desperately to calm Oli and get some signs from Aleks that he was ok. Before he knew it there were people removing him and Oli from the car, ignoring his pleas to get Aleks first. Him and the child were loaded up and sent off to the hospital, the third member of the family following after some work in critical care. James was soon deemed fine with only a minor concussion and a few broken ribs. Oliver was also clear, only having cuts and bumps as James had thought. The small child was more shaken up than anything. James held Oli close as tried to get info on Aleks but all he was told was he was in critical care and once he was stable they would talk to him.

It was hours before James had heard anything, Oli having gone back with their friend. The news James got was good, Aleks was alive and breathing. He felt like he could cry tears of happiness but the doctor spoke up before he could. What he said had tears falling from James' eyes right away. They lost the baby. With a shaky breath he asked to see Aleks and he cried more as he saw his love. All the thoughts of their growing family smashed. The plans of names, colors for the nursery, gender of, all gone. He carefully took Aleks' weak, pale hand into his and held it tightly, trying to figure a way to tell him when he finally woke. The quietness of the room causing the dread to double, almost suffocating him as he waited.

When Aleks did wake James could barely tell him of the bad new, breaking down all over again. Aleks was in disbelief at first but when it hit him, it hit him hard causing him to sob. The two cried the day away till they couldn't anymore. James tried to be strong for Aleks but the other shut down after the news, not saying anything. He barely took notice of Oliver when he came to visit him, just staring off blankly at the wall. James had to assure the little one that his daddy was just tired from being sick and all, and would get better soon. He hoped it was true. Soon enough Aleks was let out and allowed home, not blinking an eye at the fact that they were at their new home. Their friends had helped move and set the house up while he was in hospital.

Once at home Aleks stayed in his room, mostly because of his broken legs. It's not like he made an effort to move though. James continued on, taking care of him and Oliver. The four year old asked about his daddy, asked why he looked so sad. It left James with no choice but to explain how they wouldn't be having a baby and that he wasn't getting a sibling. The young child was sad at the news but was determined to cheer his dad up. He quickly rushed off to draw him a feel better picture and it hurt James to watch as it had no change on Aleks. It hurt more to tell Oli to keep drawing and slowly his dad would get better. He didn't believe anything could fix Aleks at this point, he just hoped he'd finally talk, finally do something other then just sit there.

Aleks was soon all healed up physically but mentally he was a broken as could be. James was happy he was moving about himself but it was a hollow happiness because he'd just stand in the room that was to be the baby's room. No one was aloud in the room but him and they certainly couldn't do anything to the room or Aleks would glare silently at them. Oli slowly stopped asking or bothering Aleks, seemingly afraid of the other. James didn't have a moment to relax in all of this mess. He had to keep up with Oli, the young one starting school, and he had to make sure Aleks ate and everything. He was tired and wanted his Aleks back, slowly losing his patents for the other. Aleks wasn't the only one suffering and he was tired of it all.

James finally broke the night before Oli's first day of school, yelling at Aleks when he ignored him about taking their son to school. That was also the night Aleks spoke again, yelling back at James that he couldn't pretend that everything was alright. They argued back and forth, James saying he wasn't pretending that Aleks was leaving him no choice. Lots of things were said that neither meant but with all the built up hurt and emotions they couldn't help but be said. The last thing said in that fight was James saying Aleks was selfish and needed to get over himself and to think of Oli and James. Aleks just glared at James before storming out of the house, taking off to god knows where. James instantly regretted his words as he watched Aleks leave but didn't stop him.

Aleks walked for hours in the cool summer night air, not paying attention to where he was walking. He was just thinking the whole time, thinking of how he was a horrible partner and a horrible dad. He lost his unborn child and pushed the other to the side. And James, poor James. He had ignored him, ignored his help and pleas for him to return to them. He wouldn't be surprised if James didn't want him to come home, he did call him selfish. He wasn't wrong on that. Aleks didn't notice he was crying till he wiped at his nose and rubbed his eyes. He had manage to ruin the only good thing in his life and he saw no going back. Oli would hate him forever and James probably stopped loving him. There was only one choice left for him, he thought. He was going to leave them, free them of his burden.

When Aleks' vision cleared he realized he was on a bridge over a river. He looked over the edge and watched as the water flowed past at a fast pace. He barely notice that he had climbed on the railing and was now standing on the edge. He looked down past his toes and thought of how one step could fix all his problems, how the river would carrying him away to peace. He edged closer and looked up. Looking to the stars before closing his eyes and stepping off.

Aleks panted out as he shot up in bed, sweat covering his face as his heart raced. He looked around, soon landing on a slowly waking James with a confused look on his face. "Ally, baby. You ok?" He asked as he sat up, hand going to rest on the baby bump. "It was a dream." Aleks whispered out, looking down in awe of the still there bump. "It was all a dream." He repeated. "What was a dream?" James asked, confused still. "Nothing.. I'll tell you in the morning.." The Russian said as he shook his head. He then got out of bed and left the room, returning with a sleeping Oliver. James didn't question as Aleks climbed in bed, cuddling close and holding their son tightly. "Bad dream?" He finally put together as he wrapped his arms around the two. Aleks nodded and pressed closer. "What ever happened, like you said it was a dream and we're here, not going anywhere." The elder mumbled out as he got settled again. Aleks nodded again and sighed, falling asleep with the two, soon to be three, most important people in the world to him.

~The end.


	36. First Date (Brett/James)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Aug 20, 2016

It was a cool and calm Friday night, the crickets were chirping and the bird were sleeping. James wasn't calm, he was nervous as fuck. Tonight was his and Brett's first date and the sheer fact had set him over the edge on nervousness. The curly haired male had showered twice now, scrubbed his hair and skin to death before he went about drying off. Once dry he started dressing up in a nice plaid button up and a pair of jeans. He then fussed with his hair deciding to just putting a beanie on. Once that was all done he moved down to the living room/front door, nervously biting his lips as he waited by the front window. When lights pulled up in front of his house he let out a squeak and ran to his couch, not wanting to be caught waiting by the door. Though Brett had seen him run from the window and was chuckling at how cute he was. Brett got out of the car and walked up to the door, knocking promptly. James jumped up and went to the mirror to look himself over before opening the door.

"H-Hey..." James said as he opened the door, blushing like mad. "Hey!" Brett said cheerily as he smiled at James. "You're looking good tonight." He added after a moment, looking back up at his eyes. "Oh!" The shorter said as he looked down at himself. "Thanks.." He squeaked out after a moment. The taller chuckled out and smiled at him warmly. "Let's get going." He said as he held his hand out for the other. James happily took it and blushed darker as they walked to the car. "What are we doing for dinner?" He asked as they got into the car. "It's a surprise." Brett hummed out as he took off, the radio playing softly in the background. That only caused the other to fiddle with his hands nervously, trying to focus on the passing scenery. "Hey, relax" Brett said as he took James' hand again, thumb rubbing over the knuckle. "It's just dinner." He said with a soft tone. "/Just dinner/, It's a first date!" James said with wide eyes as he looked over at Brett. "Well yah, it's a first date but there's no reason to worry." The other assured. "It's not like we need to get to know each other really, it's just a more formal dinner." He said with a hum. "Well... Yah but..." The darknet male went to say but was cut off. "No buts, just relax." The brunette said again, squeezing his hand.

James tried to relax during the rest of the ride, Brett's soothing touch doing little to help. Thankfully though they soon arrived at the place Brett had chosen, a nice little restaurant that James is sure he didn't know existed. "I hope you like this place, it's not easy to find a place with good vegetarian options here." The elder said as he got out. "I'm sure it's fine." James said with a shy smile as he got out. "Can't be any worse then when we cooked." He giggled out as he took Brett's hand again. "True." Brett chuckled out as they walked into the place. They quickly got a table and Brett being the gentleman he is pulled out James' chair for him, causing the other to flush madly. Once sat they looked over the menus and fell into easy conversations. The night went so smoothly James had barely noticed when it was finally over and they were back at his front door. "And here we are, home again." Brett said as they stopped out front the door. "Oh!" James said with a blush. "I didn't even notice..." He murmured. "That we left the restaurant and drove home?" The elder asked with a chuckle. "No...." The other said in a soft voice.

"God you're too cute." Brett said as he shook his head, smiling widely. That only caused James to blush more, heart feeling like it may beat out his chest. "Th-thanks!" He managed to squeak out. "F-for everything! I-I had a great time..." He added, getting shy at the end. "You're welcome, i had a great time too." Brett said with a soft smile. James smiled back, fidgeting. He was about to say goodnight and head inside when Brett pulled him into a sweet first kiss. The other squeaked in surprise and his eyes widened before relaxing and lazily wrapping his arms around his neck. When they finally parted from the kiss James kept his eyes closed, scared to open them and see a disgusted face. He soon did open them though and was met with a smiling Brett who had his arms wrapped around his middle. "Th-that was...." He trailed off. "Nice, amazing, wonderful, all of the above." The taller said with a soft chuckle. "Yah..., that." James hummed dreamily as he rested his head on the others chest. Brett smiled more and tightened his hold on James, swaying them slightly. "Uh... Would you like to... Uh come in? M-maybe stay the night?" The shorter of the two asked timidly. "I would love too." The brunette said easily, chuckling softly when he saw James' face light up. He let the other lead him in, happy that their night wasn't over yet.


	37. All I want for Xmas is you, and a few others.... (A James fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Jan 08, 2017

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring.... Mostly because James was no longer a creature..... Anyway he was currently busy finishing up his work for the day, the only one to not go home for the holidays. A sigh left him as he looked over at his sleeping dog, his only companion. He sat there debating whether or not he wanted to stream. If he streamed he could forget how alone he was and felt, but then there was always people who liked to point it out. Mostly pointing out his lack of a love interest and well the people he did like, like that, had gone their ways or were gone at home. James shook his head of that thought, not wanting to make his mood worse than it already was. With a sigh he gave up on his work and went off to get a drink, maybe some hard eggnog, before heading to bed for the night.

James made his way through his mostly dark house, only light coming from above the sink and what little bled in from the bright lights for the neighbors decorated homes. He made quick work of grabbing the whole carton of eggnog, really losing all fucks he had, and headed off to his bed. On his way he passed the living room that had a tiny tree he had set up and that's all. He thought how sad of a sight it was, before he disappeared back upstairs and into his room. Once in his dark, chilly room he flopped on the bed and groaned, back slightly in pain like always. He pulled the covers over him before laying there, sipping the eggnog, and staring at the ceiling bordley. He was nearly done the carton when he looked over at the window, noticing a rather bright star shining in the sky. He didn't know what compelled him but he closed his eyes and made a wish. "All i want for Christmas is...."

~~~

James woke the next morning with a groan, not remembering having fallen asleep. He startled when he heard movement downstairs followed by cursing. He shook slightly in fear, of all the luck. Alone and being robbed on Christmas! He grabbed the bat near his bed and slowly stalked downstairs. He froze when he smelt food? And noticed his door or windows were intact. Slowly dropping the bat down, but not out of his hands, he wondered into the living/combined kitchen and dining room. James froze at the sight before him. The room had been redecorated, his shitty tree was replaced with a nice big white tree with silver and gold decorations. There was lights hanging from the walls and the typical mistletoe hung up. Under the tree was a nice pile of presents, all wrapped nice and ready to be open. The dogs? Were dressed in sweaters. "Mishka?" James said as he crouched down. "What are you doing here?" He asked, causing the people in the kitchen to look over.

"James!" Aleks said with a wide smile. "You're up!" Joe added with a smile. "Yah.." James said as he looked at everyone in the kitchen. Aleks and Joe were there along with Trevor, Aron, Brett, And.... Seamus!?!? "Sea!" He said with wide eyes, looking the blond over. "Hey, miss me?" Seamus asked with a smirk as he ran his hand through his long hair. James didn't answer and just went over and hugged him, not believing he was real. "What... what are you all doing here?" He asked in disbelief. "Well isn't it obvious?" Aron asked with a smile. "We're here for Christmas!" Joe cheered happily. James just couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a dream or a joke. "B-But... You guys went home... I.." He stumbled out, confused. "We wanted to surprise you." Seamus said softly with a smile. The curly haired male shook his head. "But.. Last night.. This, no.. This..." He muttered to himself, getting looks from the others.

"James, breath." Brett said softly. James nodded and took a deep breath. "Last night," He started to explain. "I saw a shining star in the sky and i made a wish.. A wish to have you all here..." He explained slowly. "Especially you." He added softly looking at Seamus. The blond smiled softly and took his hand. "I wanted to see you again, that's why i planned this all." He admitted. "With the others help, of course." He added. James' eyes widened at that and smiled, eyes glossy. "Thank you." He rasped out, softly. Everyone smiled and quickly engulfed James in a messy, big hug. In the middle stood James with tears in his eyes, happy to be surrounded by friends. They all soon pulled apart and went back to the activities of getting ready for the day.

~~~

The day had wound down, everyone was almost asleep where they sat or were still messing around with whatever gift they got. James was sat next to Seamus with Brett on his other side. "This has been the best Christmas ever." He said softly as he looked up from where he was leaning on the blond. "Yah?" Seamus asked softly. "I'm glad." He added as he wrapped an arm around him tightly. "Got everything you wanted?" Brett asked. "That and more." James confirmed as he held the other's hand tightly. "Good, this took a lot of planning." Aleks said as he came up behind James and rested his arms around his neck. "Thank you guys."James said softly as he smiled at all three of them. Happy to have people who loved and cared about him as he did for them.

The end!


	38. Cuddle Party! (Brett/James)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Mar 26, 2017

Brett Smiled as he watched James float around the pool in their backyard. The small otter content in his own little world with his special rock on his chest as he drifted idly in the water. Brett always loved days like this, nothing to do but watch James float around, maybe even join, and have some nice down time. "Jamie." He called out after a bit. "Its getting late, the sun's starting to set." He added as he walked over. "But i don't wanna get out." James said with a pout, one eye opening to look over at the other. "I know but it's going to be dark soon and cold." The elder said, arms crossing over his chest. "Do you wanna get sick again?" He asked, raising a brow at him. "...No.." The otter said begrudgingly as he moved to get out. "That's a good boy." Brett cooed as he helped him up. James couldn't help but preen at the praise, always liking being a good boy. "What now?" He asked as Brett wrapped him up in a towel. "Well, i'm going to make dinner while you dry off and shower, then it's dinner and movie night after." Brett said as he smiled down at James. "Ok!" The smaller of the two chirped out happily. "Go off, get changed and all that." The taller said as he patted his back. James nodded and hurried off, his little tail wiggling from under his towel as he did so. Brett smiled as he watched him before going to start on the fish for James and then the veggie stir fry for himself.

James stuck out his tongue in thought as he looked at the outfits he had choose from. He could choose a night dress or a onesie but he was leaning more towards "borrowing" one of Brett's shirts and his favorite pair of panties. The otter finally decided on the other's shirt and pantie combo, cooing happily as he slipped them on. He quickly grabbed his special rock before trotting on down to the kitchen, where he could smell salmon cooking. His mouth instantly started to water at the smell, tummy soon joining in and rumbling loudly for food. "My, someone's hungry." Brett teased as he looked over at James. The other flushed and looked away, playing with his rock to distract himself. "Yah, i didn't eat much at lunch.." He admitted softly. "Jamie." Brett said in a warning tone. "You know you shouldn't skip out on food." He said with a frown. "I know!" James said quickly before sinking back. "I just didn't wanna leave the pool.." He mumbled out. The elder sighed and shook his head. "Try not to do it again." He said softly as he got back to cooking. "Ok." The otter said before going off to the living room."

Soon dinner was over and done with, both males now curled up in bed watching a movie. "Look! Its me!" James said excitedly as he pointed at the otters on the screen. "That it is." Brett said as he always did when James would do this. "Can we have a cuddle party?" The otter asked as he watched all the otters cuddle together. "What isn't this cuddly enough for you?" The other joked, chuckling slightly. "No! I demand more cuddles!" James giggled out cutely. "Well if you say so." Brett said before tightening his arms around James and holding him close. James just giggled more and cooed, holding Brett as tightly as he could while still gripping his rock in one hand. "Better?" The elder of the two asked. "Much!" James said with a nod, purring slightly. "You're such a silly otter." Brett teased lightly. "But you love me!" The other said with a goofy smile. "That i do, that i do." Brett said with a nod, pressing a kiss to his forehead. James smiled more and got back to movie. They laid there in their "cuddle party", watching movies till James drifted off. Brett soon followed but not before watching the happy little otter for a bit, loving the way his ears twitched and his tail would flicked in his sleep.


	39. Sexting Troubles (NovaHD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published - Apr 25, 2017

James sighed as he slumped into the hotel bed he had rented for the night. He was tired and bored from his driving to LA. Ein was already out in her little bed and there was some shitty movie playing on the tv. He had thought of just going right to bed but he couldn't help the lonely feeling that settled in on him. "I guess i should text Aleks, i haven't talked to him since yesterday." He said out loud to himself as he fished out his phone.

*In Messaging App*

A(Sent, 8:05 a.m, Monday): Love you, drive safe and text me when you can, dick <3

J (Sent, 8:06 a.m, Monday): Love you too and I always drive safe, you prick <3

J (Sent, 11:30 p.m, Tuesday) : Hey, i finally made it to the motel i'm staying at for the night. This move fucking sucks and i blame you for it.

A (Sent, 11:32 p.m, Tuesday) : Hey! Glad you made it to the motel safely and how is this my fault again? Lmao

J (Sent, 11:33 p.m, Tuesday) : It just is, asshole. I'm here with only Ein as my company and that's just fucking rude. You should make it up to me.

A (Sent, 11:35 p.m, Tuesday) : And just how should i do that?

James read what Aleks had sent and thought for a moment before a smirk grew on his face.

J (Sent, 11:37 p.m, Tuesday) : Mmmm idk... Send me a dick pic.

James smirked as he set his reply, his hand slowly sneaking down to start palming himself as he awaited a response.

A (Sent, 11:39 p.m, Tuesday) : ........

A (Sent, 11:39 p.m, Tuesday) : Wtf man

J (Sent, 11:40 p.m, Tuesday) : Like we've never done this before.

James rolled his eyes at the others sudden confusion. "Man, i have like five different pics saved to my phone already." He huffed out to himself. "And you Sent them to me first." He snorted out like the Russian could actually hear him.

A (Sent, 11:43 p.m, Tuesday) : Well i mean, we have but just random, dude.

J (Sent, 11:43 p.m, Tuesday) : Maybe i miss your dick? Ever thought of that?

"Fucking asshole, being difficult, I just want to jack one out with a little help from my so called boyfriend before i pass out for like three hours and take off on the road again." James huffed out, still palming himself lazily. "Is that too much to ask for?!?!"

A (Sent, 11:46 p.m, Tuesday) : ......... No..

J (Sent, 11:46 p.m, Tuesday) : Well i do, it's been awhile since we've done ANYTHING because of this move and I've decided i'm really horny right now.

A (Sent, 11:50 p.m, Tuesday) : You can't just decide to be horny.

"Oh, i can't decide to be horny?" James said, almost offended. "I'll show you, fucker." He muttered as he pushed his pants down and took a picture of his large bulge.

J (Sent, 11:52 p.m, Tuesday) : Tell that to my dick. *Attached photo*

A (Sent, 11:55 p.m, Tuesday) : Omfg, How did you get hard so fast.

J (Sent, 11:55 p.m, Tuesday) : Its called a hand fucker and it would be much better if it was yours.

James rolled his eyes at Aleks, he could be so dense sometimes. "God, why do i love an idiot?"

A (Sent, 12:00 a.m, Wednesday) : I think this is the most hostile and sassy sexting i have ever received.

J (Sent, 12:00 a.m, Wednesday) : Maybe if you fucking did as i said, i wouldn't be hostile or sassy.

Now James waited, hoping he'd get what he wanted.

..

And waited.

..

And still fucking waited.

..

James finally gave in and texted Aleks, hoping for some kind of response.

J (Sent, 12:10 a.m, Wednesday) : Well?

J (Sent, 12:13 a.m, Wednesday) : Hello?

J (Sent, 12:14 a.m, Wednesday) : Asshole?

J (Sent, 12:14 a.m, Wednesday) : Aleks?

J (Sent, 12:15 a.m, Wednesday) : ALEKS?

J (Sent, 12:15 a.m, Wednesday) : DID YOU FUCKING FALL ASLEEP WHILE I'M TRYING TO SEXT YOU!?!??!?!!

James let out an angry huff he tossed his phone to the side. "Fucking asshole left me high and dry." He said as he glared at the bump in his pants. "Fuck you, this is all your fault." He said even if it wasn't. "You know what, next time he wants sex he can have blue balls too." James said angrily as he climbed under the covers and decided to ignore his friend in his pants for tonight.

~~~~~~~~~

Aleks woke the next morning with a soft groan, having fallen asleep in a strange position the night prior. He lazily grabbed his phone and was met with a few missed messages for James. "Fuck..." He said softly as he realized what had happened.

*In Messaging App*

J (Sent, 12:15 a.m, Wednesday) : ALEKS?

J (Sent, 12:15 a.m, Wednesday) : DID YOU FUCKING FALL ASLEEP WHILE I'M TRYING TO SEXT YOU!?!??!?!!

A (Sent, 1:05 p.m, Wednesday) : Uh..... Maybe?

A (Sent, 1:07 p.m, Wednesday) : Uh, i'm sorry. Just been like dealing with the barn and shit so i was tired...

Aleks bit his lip as he waited for James' reply, knowing he wasn't going to be very happy.

A (Sent, 1:09 p.m, Wednesday) : Love you....

A (Sent, 1:10 p.m, Wednesday) : Hope you're not too mad....

A (Sent, 1:11 p.m, Wednesday) : Please?

A (Sent, 1:12 p.m, Wednesday) : I'll make it up to you once i'm out there....

J (Sent, 1:12 p.m, Wednesday) : Damn right you better, asshole.

 

Aleks let out a sigh of relief, he was upset but not too upset. He could easily fix that once they were both in LA.

A (Sent, 1:14 p.m, Wednesday) : I will, promise.

A (Sent, 1:14 p.m, Wednesday) : I love you

J (Sent, 1:17 p.m, Wednesday) : Guess I love you too, prick.

*THE END*


End file.
